Karty
by mroczna88
Summary: Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami znów nie ma pieniędzy, więc ma kolejny PLAN. Nanao jest jedyną rozsądną osobą w tym towarzystwie, ale i ona ma swoje problemy. Rating M ze względu na nadchodzące rozdziały. Shunnao. Bonusowo crack pairing dla Ukitake!
1. Dzień przed

**Dedykowane Akai-Miko z okazji urodzin!**

**.**

**Więc jednak zrobiłam to. Kolejny fanfik bliczowski. Obawiam się, że powoli zdradzam HGSS na rzecz Shunnao, ale nie obawiajcie się – dokończę potterowskie fiki, tylko zajmie mi to troszkę czasu.**

**.**

**W perspektywie najnowszych rozdziałów ten fik jest trochę AU, ale przypuszczam, że mieści się w kanonie do końca Wojny Zimowej. Nie licząc tego, że popełniłam crack pairingowy, w którym się zakochałam.**

**.**

**W każdym razie – liczę na komentarze! Chciałabym wiedzieć czy dobrze uchwyciłam charaktery postaci, czy nie przesadziłam z dramatyzmem lub dowcipem i ogólnie czy się podobało, a jeśli nie – to dlaczego.**

**.**

**Zagadka – kto znajdzie lekkie powiązanie z jedną z moich ulubionych par z Yami no Matsuei, rączka w górę! Kto zgadnie pierwszy będzie mógł poprosić o wstawienie jakiejś swojej ulubionej pary do dalszego ciągu tego fika!**

…

.

DZIEŃ PRZED

.

W Ósmej Dywizji ten przyjemny, majowy dzień był cichy, spokojny i – tak dla odmiany – w okolicy nie było słychać żadnych dzikich wrzasków. Co prawda było to zasługą całonocnej popijawy i konkursów „kto może więcej" z Jedenastą, ale kto by się tym przejmował? Ważne, że kapitan Kyoraku wygrał o jeden kieliszek z kapitanem Zarakim i teraz Jedenasta przez tydzień będzie musiała sprzątać ulice wokół Ósmej! Co prawda niektórzy z Jedenastej próbowali się postawić, ale mając do wyboru prywatny trening z kapitanem albo sprzątanie, nagle okazywali się być prawdziwymi miłośnikami mioteł i zamiataczek (oficerowie Ósmej próbowali chichotać, ale szybko im przeszło, gdy Ise-san przypomniała im, że wciąż muszą sprzątać _wewnątrz_ Dywizji i jeśli ktoś ma z tym jakieś problemy, to może zgłosić się z nimi do niej). Niestety, cisza tego dnia nie trwała zbyt długo, bo gdzieś w okolicach dwunastej trzydzieści siedem można było usłyszeć potężny wrzask:

– Nanaoooo-chaaaaan!

Skacowani oficerowie Ósmej bardzo chętnie sklęliby tego, który przyprawił ich tym wybuchem emocji o ból głowy, ale nie wypada kląć na własnego kapitana. Zresztą, pocieszyli się tym, że niedługo nie tylko ich będą bolały głowy – jeśli kapitan był w tak radosnym nastroju, to należało wręcz spodziewać się, że jego twarz szybko spotka się z potężną księgą wicekapitan Ise.

Tymczasem Nanao słysząc pełen „uczucia" okrzyk swojego przełożonego (robił tak dzień w dzień, obwieszczając swoje przybycie wszystkim obecnym, nie przejmując się tym, że zwykłe „dzień dobry" byłoby bardziej na miejscu) omal nie dostała tiku nerwowego. Nie przypominała sobie, by którykolwiek z wicekapitanów był traktowany w tak obcesowy i pozbawiony szacunku sposób (Nemu-san wykluczona z przyczyn oczywistych) i uderzało to prosto w jej dumę, ale do kapitana to nie trafiało. Nie. On uznał, że Nanao-chan to „Nanao-chan" i tyle. A kimże ona była, by pouczać kapitana Kyoraku o podstawach dobrego zachowania, jeśli nawet Wszechkapitan musiał przyzwyczaić się do tego okropnego „Yama-ji"? Słysząc zbliżające się szybkie kroki ucisnęła nasadę nosa. Ten facet miał talent – przyprawiał ją o migrenę, jeszcze zanim go zobaczyła. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wszedł uśmiechnięty kapitan Ósmej w pełni swojej różowej glorii (kiedyś spali to kimono, naprawdę) udała, że go nie widzi. Oczywiście, nawet nieżyjący już kapitan Tousen nie mógłby nie zauważyć Shunsui Kyoraku, gdy ten chciał, by go zauważono, ale Nanao opanowała ignorowanie swojego przełożonego do perfekcji.

– Dzień dobry, moja śliczna Nanao-chan! Dziś wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej niż wczoraj!

Gdyby było to prawdą, to już dawno powinna przyćmiewać słońce swoją prezencją, bo słyszała to praktycznie każdego dnia, czasami nawet częściej niż raz. Nie znosiła tych słów – już wolałaby „zrób coś z tymi oklapniętymi włosami", a nie wypaplane byle jak fałszywe komplementy.

– Dokumenty na pańskim biurku wymagają podpisania – rzuciła krótko i wróciła do pracy. Przeglądając rachunki za ten kwartał poważnie zastanowiła się, jakim cudem ktoś tak leniwy jak jej kapitan, był w stanie prowadzić dokumentację Dywizji przez te pięćdziesiąt lat pomiędzy wicekapitan Yadomaru, a nią samą. Wszyscy porucznicy, jacy przez te pięćdziesiąt lat przewijali się przez Ósmą (a ich ilość była tak zastraszająca, że nawet stali oficerowie Ósmej mylili się o dziesięć w przód czy w tył) nie byli w stanie opanować bałaganu, jakim była ta Dywizja i jej kapitan. Z czystej ciekawości zajrzała kiedyś do starych ksiąg i przeżyła szok widząc pod pięknie spisanymi zestawieniami podpis kapitana Kyoraku. Ten sam mężczyzna teraz spojrzał na nią niemalże ze łzami w oczach.

– Ależ Nanao-chan! Jest taka piękna pogoda! Wiedziałaś, że na drzewach pojawiają się już kwiaty?

– Dokumenty – warknęła, wskazując palcem jego biurko. I tak wiedziała do czego zmierzał, ale nie zamierzała dać się tak łatwo.

– Spotkałem dziś Rangiku-chan i…

– I najpierw podpisze pan te dokumenty, które muszą jeszcze dziś trafić na biurko Sasakibe-sana.

Westchnął ciężko, ale usadził się za biurkiem i uśmiechnął do niej przewrotnie.

– Wszystko dla mojej Nanao-chan.

Nawet nie zareagowała. Dwie godziny później skończył i uznał, że teraz może uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę. Rozłożył na ziemi kimono i po chwili słyszała dobrze znane pochrapywanie. Była wdzięczna, że zamierzał czekać, aż skończy dzisiejszą część pracy. Ostatni tydzień każdego kwartału zawsze odbijał się zarówno na jej zdrowiu, jak i nerwach, i nie było nikogo, kto w tym czasie próbowałby ją denerwować. Nawet zwykle nieznośny kapitan był jej wdzięczny za pracę, którą wykonywała i starał się przeszkadzać jak najmniej. Sapnęła widząc rachunek za zniszczenia wystawiony przez Pierwszą i zdecydowała, że to czas na krótką przerwę.

– Jak to możliwe, że nasza Dywizja _znowu_ zniszczyła piętnaście budynków w przeciągu trzech miesięcy?

Chrapanie od razu ustało. Fascynował ją jego lekki sen i ciągła czujność – bez różnicy, czy był po całonocnej zabawie, czy dopiero co wstał, gdy tylko się odzywała zawsze wiedział jakie było pytanie. Czasami naprawdę zapominała, że ten facet był jednym z czwórki najstarszych kapitanów, a nie żyłby tak długo, gdyby był tym, za kogo lubił uchodzić.

– Tylko piętnaście?

– To nie jest zabawne!

– Ależ ja nie jestem rozbawiony, nie śmiałbym. Uważam jednak, że pobiliśmy rekord. W zeszłym kwartale było siedemnaście budynków, prawda? Powinnaś być więc zadowolona, że Dywizja powoli zaczyna się zachowywać!

Obrzuciła go paskudnym spojrzeniem, ale jedynie się uśmiechnął, nawet nie unosząc sakkatu.

– Byłabym zadowolona, gdybym kiedyś zobaczyła na tej karteczce liczbę zero. I gdyby pod dziesięcioma z tych zawaleń nie było pańskiego nazwiska, kapitanie.

– Oj? Moje nazwisko? Patrz, nie pamiętam.

– To akurat nic nowego – mruknęła.

– Mówiłaś coś?

– Nie, nic.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której mężczyzna machał stopą w powietrzu do jakiejś swojej wewnętrznej melodii, a Nanao rozcierała bolące ramiona. Po zakończeniu okresu sprawozdawczego będzie musiała namówić Rangiku-san na wizytę w gorących źródłach i masaż.

Wbrew powszechnej opinii, że jest zmuszona do siedzenia za biurkiem, Nanao naprawdę lubiła swoją pracę. Liczby, zestawienia, dokumenty i rachunki nawet w szalonej Ósmej Dywizji były zawsze takie same, a wybrnięcie z problemów finansowych było nie lada wyzwaniem. Wyzwaniem, które podejmowała z radością, nawet jeśli wiedziała, jak dziwnie to brzmi. Jednakże zestawienia kwartalne (nie wspominając o całorocznych, które były prawdziwą tragedią) zawsze dawały jej się we znaki – głównie ze względu na krótkie terminy narzucone przez Pierwszą. Do tego dochodziły jej obowiązki wiceprzewodniczącej Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, gdzie również odpowiadała za finanse, a ten miesiąc był cięższy niż zwykle. Yachiru-san bowiem wymyśliła PLAN, który miał dostarczyć jej nieograniczonych funduszy na słodycze i przy okazji podreperować stan skarbca SKS. Zawsze praktyczna Nanao musiała przyznać, że plan był dobry – nawet lepszy niż dobry. Był genialny. Nie wiedziała jednak, ile będzie to wymagało pracy _od niej_. A najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść i przeczuwała, że jej kapitan czeka tylko na chwilę, w której w miarę bezpiecznie będzie mógł spytać, kiedy będzie można kupić karty.

Tak. Karty. Pomysł Prezeski opierał się na sprzedawaniu talii kart z wizerunkami najpopularniejszych Shinigami w Soul Society. Brzmiało ładnie i bezproblemowo, więc wszystkie się zgodziły. Potem jednak należało się zastanowić nad następującymi punktami:

1. Kto jest na tyle popularny, że umieszczenie go w talii dwudziestu trzech kart podniesie sprzedaż?

2. Jak dowiedzieć się kto jest na tyle popularny?

3. Jak przekonać te popularne osoby do pozowania do zdjęć?

Najpierw należało przeprowadzić głosowanie w całym Soul Society. Nanao razem z Nemu-san stworzyły listę pięćdziesięciu Shinigami – w większości od kapitana do trzeciego oficera każdej Dywizji z nielicznymi wyjątkami – a następnie rozdały karty każdemu, kto się nawinął pod rękę. Potem przeliczyły głosy (a było ich ponad trzy tysiące) i przeszły do punktu trzeciego, który wymagał wielu poświęceń ze strony członkiń SKS. Niemniej jednak sesja zdjęciowa w końcu się odbyła (choć za obecność kapitana Kuchiki należało w pełni dziękować jego sprytnej siostrze) i produkcja kart ruszyła.

Jako że wstępna data wydania zaplanowana została na początek czerwca, obecnie całe Soul Society wstrzymywało z niecierpliwością oddech, by móc wykupić i zabrać ze sobą do domów wizerunki tych, których zwykle widzieli z daleka i na krótko. Zwłaszcza, że zdjęcia były robione przez Rangiku-san, która była znana z tego, że miała dobre oko. Ale najlepsza była ta aura tajemnicy – nikt nie wiedział, kto dokładnie się tam znajdzie. Osoby, którym robiono zdjęcia, poproszone były o utrzymanie tajemnicy i jak na razie potwierdzona przez Yachiru-san była jedynie osoba kapitana Kuchiki. Nanao z radością zacierała ręce, wyobrażając sobie monstrualną ilość pieniędzy, które zarobią. Już zastanawiała się jak ukryć większą część przed tą małą dziewczynką i jej zachłannymi rączkami.

– Heeej, moja Nanao-chaaan…

– Kapitanie Kyoraku, ile razy mam prosić, by przestał mnie pan nazywać _swoją _Nanao-chan?

Zaśmiał się cicho i lekko uniósł daszek sakkatu, żeby posłać jej łobuzerskie spojrzenie.

– Nie bądź taka, Nanao-chan. Chciałem…

– Spytać o karty – dokończyła sucho, po czym poprawiła okulary, czując, że spadają jej z nosa. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to jutro ruszy sprzedaż.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową.

– Wspaniale! Już wyobrażam sobie te wszystkie zachwycone kobiety wpatrujące się w moje zdjęcie z numerem jeden!

Westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do wypełniania dokumentów. Gdyby choć trochę tej energii przeznaczył na pracę… A, zresztą. Nie warto marzyć o czymś, co i tak się nie stanie.

– Nie jest pan numerem pierwszym.

– O, nie? A kto?

– To poufna informacja.

– Daj spokój, Nanao-chan. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, a to tylko jeden dzień…

Zerknęła na niego i niechętnie odpowiedziała. Co jak co, ale gdy coś obiecywał, to zawsze dotrzymywał słowa.

– Numerem pierwszym jest, oczywiście, kapitan Kuchiki.

– Ach, Byakuya-kun… Zaraz, zaraz. Dlaczego „oczywiście"? – spytał z urazą w głosie.

– Dlatego, że większa część kobiet Shinigami, a także pewna część męska, do niego wzdycha. To naprawdę żadna tajemnica.

Nie musiał pytać czy ona również uważa _„_namber łan_"_ za najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę na tym świecie – jej zdegustowany ton wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że na jej liście kapitan Kuchiki na pewno by się nie znalazł.

– A dalej?

– Proszę?

– Kto jest dalej? Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, który będę miał numer!

On naprawdę zachowywał się jak dziecko. Siedział teraz cały w uśmiechach i bawił się _sakkatem_, jednocześnie obserwując ją. Czując, że nie da jej spokoju doszła do wniosku, że skoro powiedziała „a", to lepiej od razu wyśpiewać cały alfabet i mieć to za sobą.

– Pan ma numer piętnasty.

Szok w jego oczach był tak satysfakcjonujący, że ledwo, ledwo powstrzymała złośliwy uśmieszek, który pchał się jej na usta. Przynajmniej wie już, że nie jest najbardziej pożądanym mężczyzną Gotei 13. Prywatnie Nanao sądziła, że gdyby częściej zachowywałby się jak na kapitana przystało, a do kobiet podchodziłby z gracją i spokojem, zamiast rzucać się do obmacywania, to mógłby znaleźć się w ścisłej czołówce, bo warunki fizyczne ku temu miał.

Szok nie trwał długo i po chwili znów uśmiechnął się radośnie, gdy pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

– Mniejsza z tym! Ważne, że moja kochana Nanao-chan na mnie głosowała!

Odpowiedziała spokojnie odpisując na kolejny raport (Piąta składała oficjalne zażalenie na siódmą oficer Wakabę, która napastowała ichniego trzeciego oficera Terazumę, nie przejmując się jego ostrą alergią na kobiety).

– Nie głosowałam na pana.

Uśmiech zniknął, a na jego miejsce pojawiła się ta najgorsza z możliwych min – płaczliwego psiaka.

– Nie?

– Nie.

– Na kogo w takim razie głosowałaś?

– Na osobę, której karta będzie miała numer drugi.

– Czyli?

– Na kapitana Ukitake.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, w której Kyoraku najwyraźniej musiał przetrawić informację, a Nanao z lekkim rozbawieniem oczekiwała na efekt. Który – oczywiście – był taki, jakiego się spodziewała.

– Zagłosowałaś na _mojego najlepszego przyjaciela_, a nie na mnieeeeee? – Jęk, który z siebie wydał mógłby zostać określony jako przedśmiertny, ale gdyby tak było, to Ósma Dywizja traciłaby swojego kapitana średnio dziewięć razy w tygodniu. Przynajmniej. – Nanao-chan, to najgorsza z możliwych zdrad! Jak mogłaś uznać, że Ukitake jest lepszy ode mnie? A najsmutniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie mogę iść i powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę, bo myślę o nim dobrze! Jesteś okrutna!

Opanowała się na tyle, żeby nie stracić chłodnego tonu głosu, choć po raz pierwszy od kilku lat to ona była tą, która z rozmowy czerpała dziką radość.

– Sądzę, że najgorszą z możliwych zdrad byłoby wspomnienie kapitan Unohanie o tym, co pan mówił w sprawie…

– No dobrze, są gorsze zdrady – zgodził się szybko, rozglądając się panicznie na boki, jakby spodziewał się, że jego senpai nagle zmaterializuje się w powietrzu. – Ale co ma takiego Ukitake, czego ja nie mam?

– Białe włosy – odpaliła bez namysłu.

– Mogę się przefarbować.

– Niski ton głosu.

– Mogę obniżyć i swój.

– Zielone oczy.

– Podbiorę Kurotsuchi'emu soczewki kontaktowe!

Satysfakcja w jego tonie działała jej na nerwy.

– Nieuleczalną chorobę.

– Mogę się zarazić! ...nie sądziłem, że masz syndrom pielęgniarki, Nanao-chan.

– Bo nie mam.

– To co niby takiego Ukitake ma, czego mi brakuje? Jak na razie nie ma nic takiego, czego nie da się zmienić.

Westchnęła ciężko i wypaliła ostatni argument, z którym jej kapitan nie mógł nic zrobić.

– Jednak w przeciwieństwie do pana, kapitanie Kyoraku, jest miły, uprzejmy, nie flirtuje ze wszystkim, co ma biust, jego Dywizja nie jest najbardziej zapijaczoną w całym Soul Society, choćby z tego tytułu, że on sam nigdy nie przychodzi do pracy na wpół zalany. A co najważniejsze – on wypełnia swoją część dokumentów osobiście, a czasami nawet wyręcza Kuchiki-san.

Mężczyzna zasępił się, ale najwyraźniej zamierzał zastanowić się nad tym później, bo przeszedł do następnego pytania.

– A kto ma dalsze numery? Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć kto mnie pobił.

– Cóż, trzeci numer przypadł Rangiku-san, co też nie było wielką niespodzianką. Kolejne numery otrzymali kapitan Hitsugaya, Shihoin-dono, kapitan Soi Fon, Hinamori-san, Hisagi-san, kapitan Unohana, Kotetsu-san…

– Która Kotetsu? Kiyone-chan czy Isane-chan?

– Isane.

– Ach… A dalej?

– Kapitan Muguruma, kapitan Hirako, Nemu-san i z numerem czternastym Lisa-san.

Zaśmiał się radośnie.

– Ledwo wrócili, a już mnie przesunęli na miejsce piętnaste! No, proszę… Lisa-chan przede mną? Będzie chwaliła się tym przez najbliższe kilka lat, a wypominała nawet po dwustu.

Nanao uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Osobiście sądzę, że powinna znaleźć się na liście znacznie wyżej, ale ona praktycznie nie pojawia się w miejscach publicznych, więc wielu Shinigami nawet nie wie, jak ona wygląda.

– Mmm… – Ponownie położył się na ziemi, zakrywając oczy sakkatem. – Lisa-chan zawsze lubiła zakopywać się w norach i zajmować swoimi własnymi sprawami.

– Ciekawe od kogo się tego nauczyła – mruknęła Nanao, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Sądząc po jego uśmiechu usłyszał i nie miał niczego na swoją obronę. Również i ją starał się rozleniwić, zapraszając na sake i próbując przekonać do drzemek „dla zdrowia", ale była zbyt zakochana w idei bycia profesjonalnym oficerem, by mu ulec.

Jednak była naprawdę zasmucona faktem, że Lisa-san zajęła jedynie czternastą pozycję.

Kiedy Nanao spotkała Yadomaru-san po raz pierwszy po tych wszystkich latach była nie tylko przerażona jej podejściem do większości spraw – łącznie ze służbowymi – ale również zdziwiona jak bardzo jej to nie odrzuca, a była osobą dość nietolerancyjną. Nanao chciała zrezygnować ze swojej pozycji i wspomóc Tatsufusę jako trzeci oficer, ale spotkała się z protestem zarówno ze strony kapitana Kyoraku, jak i samej Yadomaru-san, która kazała się nazywać po imieniu, po czym stwierdziła, że nie zamierza pretendować do żadnych stanowisk przez najbliższe kilka stuleci, w czasie których chce sobie spokojnie żyć. Oczywiście plotki o jej _spokojnym_ życiu, głównie dziejącym się w nocy, szybko obiegły Soul Society, ale Nanao na to akurat była przygotowana. Już sto lat temu wiedziała dlaczego jej przełożona ma tylko jeden wieczór w miesiącu wolny – ten sam, w którym po wspólnym czytaniu w pocie czoła kończyła sprawozdania, klnąc pod nosem jak szewc i wplatając imię kapitana w przeróżne dziwne kombinacje, których później sama Nanao często używała, choć jedynie w swojej głowie.

Lisa-san była atrakcyjna, a mężczyźni niemalże zabijali się o jej uwagę. Już będąc małą dziewczynką Nanao bardzo chciała wyglądać tak jak ona – zgrabna, z idealnym biustem (nie za duży, nie za mały i komponujący się z sylwetką), z pełnym rozleniwienia czarem połączonym z opanowaniem. Chciała nawet związywać swoje włosy w dwa warkocze i nie mogła doczekać się, aż jej ścięte w Akademii kucyki odrosną. Jednak lata mijały i pewnego dnia przyszło pełne goryczy zrozumienie, że nigdy taka nie będzie. Nie mogła nic poradzić na swoją chudość oraz brak biustu i bioder. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że jej twarz była dziewczęca. Nie była kobietą pełną ognia – wszyscy przyrównywali ją do lodu, nawet gdy próbowała się rozluźnić. Przez kilka pierwszych lat wejścia fizycznego w okres nastolatki próbowała wiązać włosy w dwa warkocze, ale wyglądała z nimi tak źle, że szybko zmieniła je na wysokie, nudne upięcie, które po czasie stało się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym, w którym kilka innych dziewcząt próbujących ją naśladować wyglądało znacznie lepiej. O, tak. Nanao zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest nieciekawa i o ile po jakichś dziesięciu latach po fizycznym osiągnięciu pełnoletniości przestało ją to smucić, to od czasu pojawienia się z powrotem Lisy-san dzień w dzień przyrównywała się do niej z dość nieciekawym efektem.

Dlatego następne słowa kapitana zabolały bardziej, niż chciała przyznać.

– Najważniejsze jednak, że moja śliczniutka Nanao-chan też będzie w talii i będę mógł ją zabrać ze sobą do domu! Powiedz mi, czy do zdjęcia zdjęłaś okulary, rozpuściłaś włosy i…

– Nie ma mnie w talii – przerwała mu, bez problemu siląc się na spokój. Przez lata trenowała nad swoją mimiką i mową ciała, by skrywać przed nim to, czego nie chciała nikomu pokazywać. Chyba każdy miał prawo do prywatności, prawda? A pijak, który wyłapywał myśli szybciej, niż łykał sake, wykluczał tę „prywatność", zwłaszcza, że to słowo chyba nigdy nie znalazło drogi do jego słownika. W tej chwili wyglądała jak w każdy inny dzień, skupiająca się na wypełnianiu dokumentów i nie przejmująca tak trywialną rzeczą jak nieatrakcyjność.

Za to najwyraźniej jej przełożony bardziej interesował się tym drugim, niż pierwszym. Ponownie usiadł i zerknął na nią spod sakkatu.

– Jak to: nie ma?

– Po prostu, nie ma. Po panu w talii znaleźli się Urahara- san, Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, Kira-san, młodsza Kotetsu, Sarugaki-san…

– To nie jest ważne. – Nie chce wiedzieć kto będzie w puli? Coś nowego. – Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego nie będę mógł powpatrywać się w zdjęcie mojej Nanao-chan.

– Bo Nanao-chan nie została wylosowana, to oczywiste.

– _Dlaczego_ nie została wylosowana?

Westchnęła ciężko, poprawiła okulary i zastanowiła się jak go uciszyć. To naprawdę nie był temat, w który chciałaby głębiej wchodzić.

– Dlatego, że nie jest tak ponętna jak Rangiku-san, słodka jak Hinamori-san czy zadziorna jak Sarugaki-san. Sama na siebie bym nie zagłosowała, gdybym miała taką możliwość, kapitanie Kyoraku. Na tej liście było zbyt wiele kobiet, by wybrać jedną i…

– Ja na ciebie zagłosowałem, Nanao-chan.

Jakaś ponura nuta w jego głosie kazała jej unieść głowę znad dokumentu. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i z powagą, co samo w sobie było wyjątkowe.

– Dziękuję, ale pański głos nie był ważniejszy od całej reszty i nie mógł zaważyć na tym kto przejdzie dalej. Najważniejsze by talia sprzedała się na tyle dobrze, byśmy nie musiały się martwić Prezeską i jej miłością do słodyczy. – Tu lekko się uśmiechnęła w jego kierunku i z ulgą przyjęła znajomy uśmieszek w odpowiedzi. – Dlatego liczę na to, że zmotywuje pan naszych ludzi do tego, by zaopatrzyli się w przynajmniej jeden komplet.

– Oczywiście, choć nie sądzę by to było potrzebne. Już i tak są niesamowicie podnieceni.

Wróciła do dokumentów, szczęśliwa, że udało jej się oderwać go od tego tematu.

Przez długi czas panowała cisza, w której Nanao zdążyła skończyć trzy raporty dotyczące kolejno: kradzieży w północnej części baraków, wypadku na treningu oraz incydentu pomiędzy świeżo poślubionymi małżonkami, który zniszczył kilka sal (naprawdę – powinna chyba zacząć prowadzić wykłady w Dywizji pod tytułem „Dlaczego nie warto wiązać się z ludźmi z Jedenastej?"). Miała przejść właśnie do pisania – kolejnego już – podania do kilku właścicieli barów, by _pod absolutnie żadnym pozorem _nie pozwalali kapitanowi Kyoraku na podciąganie rachunków za sake pod wydatki Dywizji, gdy rzeczony kapitan postanowił przemówić.

– Nie kupię jej.

– Czego pan nie kupi? Mam nadzieję, że mówi pan o sake. Wie pan, że przekroczyliśmy budżet o ponad…

– Talii kart. Nie kupię jej. – Podniosła głowę i zdziwiła się, widząc go stojącego przy drzwiach. Przysięgłaby, że jeszcze przed chwilą leżał na podłodze.

– Dlaczego?

– Jedynym powodem do kupienia całego zestawu była twoja karta, Nanao-chan.

Sapnęła z irytacją. Mogła przewidzieć, że poczuje się urażony w jej zastępstwie. Musiała go jakoś zmusić do kupienia choćby jednego zestawu.

– Trudno, pańska strata. Przegapi pan zdjęcie Rangiku-san w yukacie, Hinamori-san w kusej sukience ze świata żywych, a także zdjęcie Lisy-san leżącej w trawie, przykrytej jedynie szalem. Nie wspominając o Nemu-san, która…

– Nie przekonasz mnie, sprytna Nanao-chan. – Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. – Ale może dałabyś się namówić na prywatną sesję zdjęciową? Tylko ja, ty i… wanna pełna fiołków?

Zarumieniła się na samą myśl o znaczeniu fiołków – _nasza miłość jest dla innych tajemnicą_ – ale po chwili zdenerwowała.

– Skoro czuje się pan na siłach stroić sobie żarty, to może raczyłby pan zająć się swoją działką dokumentów?

Wskazała jego biurko, na którym stały trzy stosiki kartek, których oczywiście nie ruszył, bo wymagały przejrzenia, a nie tylko podpisu. Zwykle kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie mieli osobne gabinety, ale za tym by oni dzielili swój przemawiał fakt, że kapitan Ósmej tak rzadko w ogóle bywał w swoim, że równie dobrze mógłby nie istnieć, a jeśli już raczył odwiedzić biuro, to zawsze siedział razem z nią. Mógł pracować tu tak samo, jak po drugiej stronie korytarza.

- Niestety, obiecałem Ukitake, że dziś zagram z nim w partyjkę go. I zamierzam wygrać z nim spektakularnie, by poczuł taki sam ból przegranej jak ja w chwili, gdy dowiedziałem się o twojej zdradzie.

I już go nie było. Nie, żeby było to coś nowego.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Nanao wróciła do swojej pracy, całkowicie zapominając o całej sprawie.

…

Jednak Shunsui nie zapomniał. Idąc wolnym krokiem w kierunku Trzynastej myślał o jej pozornie spokojnej twarzy, gdy mówiła, że sama na siebie by nie zagłosowała. Och, próbowała go oszukać i prawie jej się udało, ale on nauczył się ją odczytywać na swój sposób. O ile jej postawa nie wskazywała na spięcie, to ze swojej pozycji na podłodze wyraźnie widział jak palce jej stóp zaciskają się spazmatycznie. A to oznaczało jedno – ta sprawa ją bolała. Zatrzymał się, by po raz kolejny odtworzyć w myślach całą rozmowę. Wiedział, że jest tam coś, co było ważne. Coś, co powodowało u niego tę rzadką, chłodną furię, która aż prosiła się o wydostanie na zewnątrz.

Shunsui był spokojnym mężczyzną. Był pacyfistą, który unikał walki i przemocy. Był tym, który nawet w środku zaciętej bitwy rzucał dowcipami. Jednak, z czego niewielu zdawało sobie sprawę, był też człowiekiem, który skrywał w sobie potężne pokłady mroku – nie miał problemów z nieczystymi zagrywkami, nie miał problemów z wydobyciem z siebie okrutnika, który uderzał brutalnie tam, gdzie mógł wywołać największe obrażenia i wiedział, że gdyby Starrk nie zareagował na jego próby wymuszenia na nim poważnej walki, to zaatakowałby Lilinette i prawdopodobnie zabiłby ją bez nawet jednego wyrzutu sumienia. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś poruszył w nim te nieliczne struny, które wzbudzały wściekłość, ciężko mu było się uspokoić i nierzadko przekraczał granice, które sam sobie wyznaczył. Najczęściej sprawiał to widok Ukitake leżącego w mokrej pościeli, jęczącego z bólu, któremu nie mogła pomóc nawet Unohana – w takich chwilach miał ochotę złapać kobietę za warkocz i zaciągnąć siłą do pokoju przyjaciela i kazać jej zrobić _cokolwiek_, by mu pomóc. Przerażało go to, że złapał się ostatnimi czasy na myśleniu o tym, by po prostu ukrócić cierpienia przyjaciela, bo każdy nawrót był coraz gorszy. Czasami tę furię wywoływał widok smutnej Nanao. Nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że coś ją boli, że nie jest szczęśliwa.

Powód dla którego Nanao nigdy nie walczyła? Nie miało to nic, a nic wspólnego z jej zdolnościami bojowymi, czy jego poprzednią wicekapitan, bo Lisa nie była pierwszym żołnierzem, którego stracił – nie była również pierwszą kochanką, którą nieświadomie posłał na śmierć. Nie. Nanao nie walczyła, bo coś mogło jej się stać. A jeśli coś by jej się stało to obie strony miałyby na karku bardzo, ale to bardzo złego kapitana Ósmej Dywizji. Shunsui wiedział, że jest przewrażliwiony na jej punkcie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, choć próbował nieraz i na wiele różnych sposobów.

Teraz również wyczuwał, że coś było nie tak, że Nanao coś męczyło – i to coś poważnego. A dodatkowo irytował go fakt, że od dłuższego czasu zachowywała się dość dziwnie. Westchnął ciężko i wzniósł twarz do słońca.

– I co mam teraz zrobić? – mruknął. – Czy w ogóle cokolwiek robić?

– To by wymagało pokładów energii, których nie posiadasz – rozległ się za jego plecami znudzony głos. Obrócił się i uśmiechnął.

– Ach, Lisa-chan. Aż promieniujesz pięknem i radością. Czy mój dobry przyjaciel Ukitake przeżył tę noc?

Zostawił ich samym sobie poprzedniego wieczora gdy wesoła rozmowa przerodziła się w otwarty flirt i poszedł szukać innego towarzystwa. Niestety, jego cudowna Nanao-chan siedziała całą noc w gabinecie, więc on wrócił do domu samotnie i zasypiając fantazjował trochę o swojej zastępczyni, co zaowocowało wyjątkowo sugestywnymi i ciekawymi snami, o których lepiej było ich obiektowi nigdy nie mówić. Zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej obie zdecydowanie wolały Ukitake od niego. W przypadku Lisy wręcz się tego spodziewał, aczkolwiek był pewien, że Nanao-chan zagłosowała na kapitana Trzynastej tylko po to, by zagrać Shunsuiowi na nosie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Za kogo ty mnie masz?

– Za sukkuba? – podsunął niewinnie.

Prychnęła, niby to zgorszona, ale jej mina najbardziej zbliżona była do kociej mordy, której właściciel właśnie przeszedł na dietę kanarkową. Oboje wiedzieli jak wysokie ma libido i jak trudno jest jej znaleźć odpowiednich partnerów, którzy nie tylko mieliby kondycję i umiejętności, ale również nie przejmowali się tym, że nie byli jedyni. Powód, dla którego on sam nigdy nawet nie rozważał wzięcia jej na poważnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli już się zaangażuje, to będzie wręcz patologicznie zaborczy.

– Tak właściwie to szukałam ciebie.

– Lisa-chan… Jestem niewyspany.

Spojrzała na niego z ciężkim politowaniem.

– Nie po to cię szukałam, idioto. Nie żebyś ty kiedykolwiek _był _wyspany. Chciałam ciebie spytać o Nanao.

– O, idziesz ją odwiedzić?

– Nie wiem czy nie będę jej przeszkadzać. – Obrzuciła go najpoważniejszym ze spojrzeń. – Za dużo pracuje.

– Wiem, ale nie słucha mnie, gdy mówię jej, że powinna odpocząć.

– A nie przyszło ci na myśl, żeby jej pomóc?

– Hehe, jakby to powiedzieć…

– Mówię teraz poważnie, Kyoraku.

Och, skoro pominęła jego tytuł w miejscu publicznym, to oznaczało, że sprawa _jest_ poważna. Rozejrzał się wokół i widząc kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń nasunął sakkat głębiej na czoło.

– Może sake?

– Stawiasz?

– Mhm.

– Mam nadzieję, że ze swoich. Widziałam księgi z ostatnich lat.

Miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby wyglądać na zażenowanego.

– Cóż…

– Ze swoich, albo nie idziemy.

- No już dobrze, dobrze. Zawsze możemy liczyć na to, że jakiś biedny chłopiec podda się twojemu czarowi i postawi ci kilka czarek.

– Nie mam zamiaru dziś dużo pić.

– O, a czemu?

– Wieczorem mam spotkanie.

– A to coś nowego?

– Osoba, z którą się widzę niezbyt toleruje zapach sake. Twierdzi, że to przypomina mu pewnego przyjaciela, a to jest ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej chciałby myśleć w czasie spotkania z piękną kobietą.

– No, proszę… Powtórka? Nietypowe, dla was obojga.

– Nie zamierzam z tobą tego omawiać, bo polecisz do niego po szczegóły.

– Ukitake, ku mojemu wielkiemu żalowi, nie jest typem opowiadacza.

– I dobrze. Aura tajemniczości dodaje atrakcyjności.

– A ludzie mówią, że to ja myślę nie tym co trzeba.

– Mówiłeś coś?

– Nic a nic.

W barze, do którego weszli, Shunsui był stałym klientem, dlatego też zdziwił się, gdy właściciel na jego widok zbladł i zwiał na zaplecze, wcześniej cicho coś szepcząc biuściastej kelnerce, która wkrótce podeszła do niego i Lisy z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry.

Uchylił sakkat w ramach „dzień dobry".

– Prosilibyśmy o salkę.

– Niestety, obie są zajęte. Ale stolik za parawanem jest wolny.

Shunsui zastanowił się poważnie. Przeczuwał, że rozmowa z Lisą-chan będzie prywatna i nie chciał, by ktokolwiek ich podsłuchał, ale z drugiej strony parawan by ich zasłaniał, a gdyby oboje wyciszyli reiatsu…

– Dobrze. Weźmiemy pięć butelek sake i dwie czarki – dodał, gdy zajęli swoje miejsca. Uśmiech kelnerki stał się nieco wymuszony.

– Pan Yoshimida powiedział, że musi pan zapłacić z góry, kapitanie Kyoraku.

– Hee? Przecież widzicie mnie tu średnio raz w tygodniu. Zawsze płacę pod koniec miesiąca.

Dziewczyna przestała się uśmiechać i westchnęła ciężko.

– Dziś rano odwiedziła nas wicekapitan Ise. Nie wiem dokładnie o czym rozmawiała z panem Yoshimidą, ale nie wolno nam sprzedawać panu sake, jeśli nie zapłaci pan z góry. – Zmarszczyła czoło i przez chwilę myślała. – Ach, no tak. Wolno nam jednak sprzedawać panu herbatę proszkowaną na kredyt. Podać?

Złośliwy uśmiech Lisy był tym szerszy, im bardziej jego mina robiła się ponura. Ach, sprytna, sprytna Nanao-chan, musiał jej to przyznać – ich wspólna niechęć do sproszkowanej herbaty musiała podsunąć jej ten pomysł. Po chwili jednak zaczął się śmiać wyobrażając sobie jak wyglądała ta „rozmowa" – będzie musiał później przeprosić właściciela. Niewątpliwie jego cudowna porucznik napędziła mu stracha, a potrafiła to robić naprawdę skutecznie. Sięgnął do sakiewki i podał dziewczynie kilka monet.

– Starczy?

– Oczywiście. Zaraz wrócę.

Kiedy zniknęła, Lisa prychnęła ze zgorszeniem. Nigdy nie tolerowała kelnerek, ich sztucznych uśmiechów i przymilania się do klientów bez względu na osobiste preferencje.

– Dałeś jej spory napiwek.

– Każdy kto zniósł wizytę Nanao-chan zasługuje przynajmniej na tyle.

– Przyznaj się – liczysz na późniejsze fory u tej panienki.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Od jakiegoś czasu żyję jak święty. – Kiedy spojrzała na niego w ten sposób mówiący kłamiesz-i-dobrze-o-tym-wiesz, zachichotał. – No, dobrze. Może nie jak święty, ale na pewno w celibacie.

– Niemożliwe.

– Nie bądź taka zdziwiona. Myślisz, że miałbym jakiekolwiek szanse u Nanao-chan, gdybym za dnia się do niej zalecał, a w nocy radował swoim towarzystwem inne kobiety?

– Masz o sobie niezłe zdanie, jeśli sądzisz, że będziesz je „radował". O ile pamiętam…

– To było ponad wiek temu, Lisa-chan. Każdy się zmienia.

– Czyli już nie jesteś samolubny?

– Nie będę, jeśli Nanao-chan przestanie walczyć.

Przerwali, czując nadejście kelnerki. Dopiero gdy ta zniknęła i wypił pierwszą czarkę, Lisa odpowiedziała. Żartobliwa nuta, która towarzyszyła jej dotąd cały czas, poszła w zapomnienie. Wyglądała tak, jakby w każdej chwili mogła sięgnąć po miecz. Nie byłoby to niczym nowym dla tej konkretnej kobiety, ale wolałby tego uniknąć.

– Jeśli w końcu ulegnie, to jak szybko ci przejdzie?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo nie dość, że było to pytanie, którego się spodziewał, to bardzo dobrze znał odpowiedź, bo tę kwestię rozstrzygnął w swojej głowie prawie czterdzieści lat temu.

– Nie przejdzie.

– Zawsze tak mówisz – warknęła. Zrozumiał, że źle dobrał słowa.

– Czy poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli powiem, że ją kocham?

– A bo zwykle jest inaczej? – Jej ton był lekceważący, czego należało się spodziewać. On „kochał" jakąś kobietę średnio dwa razy na miesiąc. A przynajmniej tak było do pewnego momentu.

– Z nią _jest_ inaczej. Będę wierny mojej małej Nanao-chan tak długo, jak ona mnie będzie chciała i jeśli mnie przyjmie, to jestem również w pełni przygotowany na małżeństwo, bo jestem w niej beznadziejnie zakochany.

Szok jaki pojawił się w jej oczach był satysfakcjonujący. Kiedyś – wydawało się, że w poprzednim życiu – miał poważną rozmowę z Lisą-chan (jedną z niewielu jakie im się zdarzyły), w której wytłumaczył jej, że są trzy słowa, których nigdy nie użyje, jeśli nie będzie w pełni przekonany o ich prawdziwości. „Zakochanie", „małżeństwo" i „wierność". Jak dotąd nigdy ich nie wypowiedział, nie licząc teoretycznych rozmów. Nie usłyszała ich żadna kobieta i nie padły w kontekście którejkolwiek z nich. Do teraz.

– Ty jesteś poważny. Tak na… poważnie – wykrztusiła, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co mówi.

Uniósł czarkę w ramach toastu i z radością wypił do ostatniej kropli. Nie przeczył temu, że w pełni rozkoszował się jej wytrzeszczem. W końcu najwyraźniej znalazła słowa, ale gdy w końcu je wypluła, poczuł, że jego dobry humor ulatuje.

– Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jaka ona jest niepewna samej siebie? Możesz ją zniszczyć.

Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

– Nanao-chan jest w pełni wykwalifikowanym Shinigami i…

– Nie chodzi o jej mózg, który jest przeładowany niepotrzebnymi formułkami, które uwielbia z siebie wypluwać przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nie chodzi też o jej zdolności bojowe, nawet jeśli zamykasz ją w złotej klatce.

Upił łyk, nie do końca zadowolony z tego, co Lisa-chan sugerowała.

– Nie jestem pewien czy rozumiem.

Westchnęła ciężko, sięgając po sake, ale po chwili cofnęła dłoń. Silna dziewczynka, biedny Ukitake. Shunsui nie był pewien, czy jego przyjaciel wie, na co się pisze, każąc Lisie-chan przejść tego typu rozmowę bez zbawiennego wpływu procentów – u niej alkohol nieco tłumił inne… potrzeby. A z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że wyjątkowo nerwowe dni jego była wicekapitan uwielbiała odreagowywać w łóżku i bywało, że nawet jego doprowadzała do takiego stanu, że najchętniej rzuciłby ją całej Jedenastej na pożarcie, byleby zostawiła go już w spokoju. Nie potępiał Lisy-chan, broń Boże, jednak ona potrafiłaby każdego wykończyć, a Shunsui martwił się o zdrowie przyjaciela, bo nie wolno mu było się przemęczać.

– W sumie dobrze, że o tym mówimy, bo właśnie po to cię szukałam. Wiesz, że Nanao nie znajdzie się w talii kart?

– Wiem. Mówiła mi.

– A kojarzysz Mayuko? Mayuko Wakabę?

– Ach, Mayu-chan. Jasne, że tak. Była mi prawdziwą pomocą po tym, jak… jak zniknęłaś.

Przyjaciółka Lisy jeszcze z czasów Akademii, awansowała jedynie na siódmego oficera i to wiele lat temu, ale gdy przychodziło do zwykłych Hollowów jej szpada była zabójcza. Zawsze puszczał ją na misje ze świeżynkami, bo była inteligentna i wiedziała kiedy należy się wycofać. A przy tym miała naprawdę śliczną buźkę, zgrabne nóżki, burzę kasztanowych loków, w które wplatała różowe wstążki, ale tym co powodowało, że nie dało jej się zapomnieć były niesamowite oczy – jedno błękitne, a drugie miodowe.

– Kiedy tylko poznałam Nanao poprosiłam Mayuko, by zwróciła uwagę na nią, jeśli mnie kiedykolwiek coś się stanie. Jako porucznik…

– Nie puściłbym cię tam, gdybym wiedział – mruknął. Tę rozmowę przeprowadzili już ze sto razy, ale on wciąż gdzieś tam w środku czuł się źle. Bo jej tam miało nie być. To Tessai-san miał się tam znaleźć. To on, Shunsui, nalegał, by ją tam wysłać.

Lisa fuknęła wściekle i przyłożyła mu przez łeb, aż jęknął – kopyto w ręku miała zawsze.

– A czy ja teraz o tym mówię? Nie? No właśnie. Zatkaj się i słuchaj dalej. W każdym razie Mayuko obserwowała Nanao i starała się jakoś mnie zastąpić, ale…

– Odtrąciła ją, wiem. Odtrąciła wszystkich. – Przymknął oczy, czując się nie najlepiej. To były naprawdę ciężkie lata i nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek czuł się bardziej jak świnia, niż wtedy. – Nie chciała nawet na mnie patrzeć. Ilekroć wydawałem jej jakiś rozkaz, czy z nią rozmawiałem, wpatrywała się w moje stopy. Potem, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, zmieniła się i wszystkim patrzyła prosto w oczy. Chłodno. Wyzywająco, choć bez większych uczuć. Widziałem jednak…

Tu wolał nie kontynuować, bo to, co chciał powiedzieć zabolałoby Lisę-chan, więc dyplomatycznie wciągnął jednym haustem całą butelkę.

– W każdym razie wiem, że Nanao dość szybko się pozbierała jak na okoliczności, ale miała spore problemy z samooceną. Mayuko jest bystra, szybko zrozumiała w czym rzecz. Nanao straciła jedyną kobiecą figurę w swoim życiu i nie było nikogo, kto by nią pokierował. Nią i jej dojrzewającym ciałem, z którym nie umiała sobie poradzić. Próbowała czesać się w dwa warkocze, ale szybko to porzuciła, gdy kilka osób ją wyśmiało. Później zaczęła nosić to swoje dziwne upięcie, ale często spoglądała na siebie krytycznie, ilekroć gdzieś zauważyła swoje odbicie. Mayuko przyłapała ją kiedyś na mierzeniu mojej starej szaty i nie spodobał jej się wzrok, jakim obrzucała swoją postać w lustrze Nanao. Obracała się wokół niechętnie spoglądając na nogi i próbując dopasować dekolt, a kiedy ty zacząłeś do niej uderzać… Szlag by to, Kyoraku – mruknęła, stukając palcami po blacie. – Gorzej nie mogłeś tego rozegrać, wiesz o tym?

Zaśmiał się równie wesoło, co ona.

– To akurat nic nowego. A co tym razem zrobiłem nie tak?

Faktycznie – szlag. Nie zauważył nigdy, że jego Nanao-chan jest niepewna swojej urody. I w tej chwili jej słowa sprzed niecałej godziny wreszcie nabrały sensu, choć wolałby, by szło o coś tak trywialnego, jak budżet SKS.

– To, co na szczęście ostatnio skończyłeś.

– Że w dzień do niej się zalecałem, a w nocy…

– Wiesz jak wyglądały te wszystkie kobitki, które ciągnąłeś do łóżka?

– Prawdę mówiąc nie pamiętam większości z nich, bo byłem zbyt upity. One też, jeśli już o tym mowa.

– W takim razie ja ci powiem. Wysokie, biuściaste, o pełnych kształtach, kobiece, chichoczące i pełne tego czaru, za którym wszyscy faceci się oglądają. One nigdy nie były brzydkie, Kyoraku.

– Och.

– Właśnie: „och". Nigdy nie brałeś pod uwagę tego, że ona może się z nimi porównywać?

Pokręcił głową, smętnie popijając sake. Nie, akurat _to _nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl. Tamte kobiety były przygodami na jedną noc, a Nanao-chan… Nanao-chan to Nanao-chan, jedyna w swoim rodzaju i nie zasługująca na to by być _czyjąkolwiek_ przygodą na jedną noc.

– Nie. Wiem, że ona porównywała się – i dalej to robi – z tobą, ale przecież… Lisa-chan, ja jej dzień w dzień mówię jaka jest piękna!

– Ze mną?

Tym razem to była jej kolej, by być zdziwioną. Dzień pełen niespodzianek i Shunsui obawiał się, że to nie jest koniec. Nie był pewien czy to wytrzyma, bo mroczna część jego duszy powoli zaczynała się buntować. Jego Nanao-chan nieatrakcyjna? To najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaka postawiła swoją nogę w Soul Society w całej jego historii! I kto, do diabła, spowodował, że jest aż tak niepewna siebie?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Ona praktycznie całuje ziemię, po której ty stąpasz. Widzi twoje wady, ale każdą akceptuje i nie jest w stanie być wobec ciebie obiektywna. Jesteś dla niej niedoścignionym ideałem, Lisa-chan.

Przypomniał sobie tę młodą dziewczynę, świeżo upieczoną wicekapitan Ósmej, sprzed ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, która uderzyła go po raz pierwszy zaraz po tym, jak powiedział jej, że nie musi się starać być taka jak Lisa, bo nigdy taka nie będzie. Uciekła ze łzami w oczach, nim zdążył jej powiedzieć, że jest zbyt wrażliwa na to, by zdobyć się na grę, którą jej idolka prowadziła z całym światem, by nigdy się w nic nie angażować. Widział spojrzenia, które Nanao od tygodni posyłała swojej byłej przełożonej i bolało go to, że ciągle się do niej przyrównywała. Był jednak pewien, że chodzi o ten rodzaj ognia, jaki ma w sobie Lisa, a którego zawsze Nanao brakowało. Przypuszczał również, że chodzi o łatwość z jaką jego była wicekapitan wyrażała swoje myśli. Cholera, nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Nanao-chan może zazdrościć Lisie urody. Owszem, nie był ślepy i widział między nimi pewne podobieństwo, ale… W jego oczach żadna kobieta nie mogła się równać z Nanao-chan i już choćby dlatego jego instynkt został zagłuszony.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, każde z nich nurzające się we własnych myślach, a tymczasem tuż za ich parawanem rozsiadło się trzech oficerów, którzy chichotali, rzucali dowcipami i podrywali kelnerkę, ku jej zachwytowi. Shunsui nigdy nie podsłuchiwał, nigdy nie był typem, który w pełni wyciszając reiatsu siadałby za parawanem i słuchał. To wydawało mu się co najmniej nieetyczne, nie wspominając, że dość niepokojące. Dlatego całkowicie odciął ich rozmowę, dopóki siedząca naprzeciwko Lisa – dla której słowa „prywatna rozmowa" nie niosły ze sobą żadnej wartości – zmarszczyła czoło i pochyliła się do przodu, wyraźnie nasłuchując. Uniósł pytająco brew, a ona jedynie wskazała palcem parawan.

– … kartę Matsumoto! – rzucił jeden z już lekko podpitych chłopców. Najwyraźniej musieli po drodze tutaj już coś wypić. Mądre dzieciaki, w tym miejscu sake było najlepsze, ale również najdroższe i on sam zwykle zachodził tu tylko po to, by na dobranoc wypić coś, co ma przyjemny smak. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie będzie tam Ise.

Teraz on zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście, jakiś złośliwy palec losu akurat teraz podstawił mu prosto pod nos kogoś, kto najwyraźniej miał ochotę pogadać sobie o Nanao-chan. I przeczuwał, że od tej chwili będzie mu się znacznie trudniej opanować, więc odsunął sake. Musiał w pełni panować nad swoim reiatsu, a po alkoholu nieraz zdarzały mu się małe… wypadki i obawiał się, że tym razem nie wytłumaczy się Yama-ji i Nanao-chan z tego że udusił naporem swojego reiatsu trzech idiotów. Trzech, nie jednego, bo pozostali dwaj włączyli się do rozmowy, na własne nieszczęście.

– Też tak sądzę. Matsumoto ma przynajmniej biust. Ale ja czekam na słodką Hinamori.

– Wolisz lolitki? – Prychnął Trzeci. – Jak dla mnie najciekawsza z całej talii będzie Shihoin.

– Oj, tak. Ta to ma i czym oddychać, i na czym usiąść. – Pierwszy zachichotał. – Skąd w ogóle masz tę informację o Ise, Tanaka?

Czyli Drugi to Tanaka. Dobrze. Trzeba zapamiętać. Shunsui nie miał zamiaru nic im zrobić, nie bezpośrednio, ale co dokładnie, to zależało od tego jak rozwinie się dalsza dyskusja. To nie była nawet kwestia zemsty osobistej – Nanao była wicekapitanem i należał jej się szacunek.

– Słyszałem jak Kusajishi mówiła o tym Yadomaru. – Lisa skrzywiła się i sięgnęła po sake, by po chwili cofnąć dłoń. – Że „to dziwne, że Nana ma tylko trzy głosy". Jak dla mnie to i tak o trzy za dużo. Ta dziewucha nie ma w sobie nic ciekawego.

Dobrze, że odstawił sake, bo było ryzyko, że upuściłby czarkę. Tylko trzy głosy? On na nią zagłosował, więc kto jeszcze… Zerknął na swoją towarzyszkę, a ta skinęła głową. Czyli prócz nich tylko jedna osoba? Trzy głosy na trzy tysiące Shinigami… Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać co Nanao poczuła, gdy policzyła głosy. Nawet gdyby nie dbała o swoją popularność i urodę, to była po prostu kobietą i to _musiało_ uderzyć w jej ego.

– Ej, ona nie jest taka znowu zła. – Trzeci poprawił swoje notowania. – Zawsze uważałem, że jest całkiem ładna. Choć oczywiście od czasu powrotu Yadomaru wygląda jak kiepska kopia, ale zawsze coś, nie? Dałoby się ją przelecieć.

Jeśli same słowa idioty nie mogły spowodować jego złości, to napięcie, które pojawiło się na twarzy Lisy na pewno to zrobiło.

– Też prawda. Ej, Busho, powiedz ty mi dlaczego jednak nie przeniosłeś się do Ósmej? Mieli niedawno wakat dziewiątego oficera i podobno złożona została ci propozycja.

Czyli Pierwszy to Busho. Jeszcze tylko musi się dowiedzieć jak nazywa się Trzeci i będzie miał listę.

– A czemu miałbym się przenosić? Pasuje mi gdzie siedzę, poza tym rozmowa wstępna była do dupy. Kapitana Kyoraku, jak zwykle, gdzieś wywiało, a Enjoji biegał z dokumentami po całej Dywizji, więc rozmowę przeprowadzała ze mną Ise.

– No proszę. Byliście sam na sam? Cóż za okazja!

– Daj spokój, Hachibe. – Czyli Trzeci to Hachibe. Dobrze wiedzieć. Tanaka, Busho i Hachibe. Nietypowe nazwiska, więc nietrudno będzie ich znaleźć. Sądząc po minie Lisy-chan, ona pomyślała o tym samym, bo zaczęła sunąć palcami po swoim mieczu. Dłonią nakazał jej spokój, ale już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że od czasu gdy w jej wnętrzu zamieszkał Hollow, miała problemy z temperamentem. No, większe problemy z temperamentem, bo spokojna to ona nigdy nie była. – To jakaś pieprzona królowa lodu! Ciągle tylko mnie wypytywała suchym tonem, a jak próbowałem zażartować to spojrzała na mnie zza tych swoich okularków i rzuciła, że wyprasza sobie tego typu słowa w swoim towarzystwie! Cholerne chuchro, nosi nos wyżej, niż głowę, a i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że zdobyła swoją pozycję dupą.

– Czekaj, jak to kiedyś określił Wu-chan? Że wypieprzyła sobie pozycję pozycją na kolanach? Kurde, nie pamiętam, a tekst był dobry.

To akurat niespecjalnie go zszokowało, choć sam dobór słów ukłuł – tego typu komentarze pojawiały się zawsze, gdy kapitan i wicekapitan nie byli tej samej płci (choć czasami nawet ta sama płeć nie powstrzymywała plotek –Ichimaru przykładem), jednak Lisą aż zatrzęsło. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to czeka go pojedynek ze swoją byłą wicekapitan, by nie wyładowała _całej_ swojej frustracji na Ukitake, bo niechybnie w tym stanie by go zabiła.

– Czy ja wiem? Kapitan Kyoraku zawsze lata za ślicznotkami, nie? – rzucił wesoło Hachibe. – Osobiście sądzę, że on po prostu sobie robi z niej jaja. Wiecie, żeby nie poczuła się _aż tak_ źle.

Cała trójka zarechotała paskudnie, po czym słychać było głośne łyki sake. Zaczął podejrzewać, że wszyscy trzej są z Jedenastej. Ich styl wysławiania się zdecydowanie pozostawiał wiele do życzenia – nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu Zaraki próbował ludzi ugłaskać, bo różowa, dziecięca kulka wypluwająca z siebie takie słowa, że większość mężczyzn się rumieniła była naprawdę nieciekawym widokiem.

– Nieee, raczej nie. Pamiętacie tę imprezę czterdzieści lat temu? No, tę na cześć zaręczyn tej fajnej dupy z Ósmej i Fuyukiego od nas.

– Aaa, jasne! Pamiętam! Obaj kapitanowie wtedy się nieźle upili i ten dureń Lameshi był na tyle głupi, żeby powiedzieć kapitanowi Kyoraku, że zamierza umówić się z Ise, bo podoba mu się jej biuścik.

– Nooo! Nie pamiętam, żebym widział kiedykolwiek kogoś, kto leciałby tak szybko i tak daleko tylko po tym, jak został uderzony jedynie pięścią. Ale fakt faktem kapitan Kyoraku wkurwił się wtedy nieziemsko. Z tego co wiem od tamtego czasu nikt nie miał odwagi do niej zarywać.

Lisa spojrzała na Shunsuia z uniesioną brwią, ale on jedynie wzruszył ramionami z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Prawdę mówiąc ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał z tej zabawy była piętnasta z kolei butelka. Nie przypominał sobie, by miał kogoś uderzyć.

– Czyli pies ogrodnika? A wiecie… Miałem kiedyś laskę z Czwartej…

– Na głowę upadłeś?

– No coś ty, po prostu miała fajne… Nie przerywaj mi, debilu! W każdym razie, kiedyś powiedziała mi… – Tu Tanaka ściszył głos, a Lisa i Shunsui niemalże leżeli już na parawanie, żeby usłyszeć, każde z nich wkurzone na swój sposób. – Ise na plecach ma paskudne blizny po jakimś Hollowie, których nie mogła wyleczyć nawet kapitan Unohana z powodu jakiejś trucizny, czy czegoś tam.

– No co ty dajesz? Fiuu… Ty, to wszystko tłumaczy!

– Które: wszystko?

– Czemu kapitan Kyoraku bawi się w psa ogrodnika? Wiecie, seks z pożałowania. Inaczej nikt by tej suki Ise nie tknął.

– A ty wiesz, że w wielu Dywizjach to jej ksywa? – Zarżał któryś, ale Shunsui nie był już pewien który, bo jedną ręką przytrzymywał Lisę, a drugą próbował odebrać jej miecz. Dobrze, że przynajmniej hamowała swoje reiatsu. – Jak ktoś mówi o „suce" to nie trzeba nawet dodawać nazwiska, choć ostatnia zmiana, która sprzątała okolice Ósmej zaczęła ją nazywać jego suką. Podobno wchodząc do Dywizji pierwsze co robi, to ją przywołuje, jak psa.

– Nic dziwnego. Co ona potrafi? Wypełniać papierki. Byle kretyn jest w stanie to zrobić.

– W sumie nigdy nie widziałem jej walczącej.

– I to jest najciekawsze – rzucił konspiracyjnym szeptem Tanaka. – Ona te szramy ma bo rzuciła się ratować kapitana Kyoraku, podobno zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Wiecie, że niby jest taka _odważna_ i _niezastąpiona_. Co prawda Enjoji próbował rozkwasić mi twarz po tym, jak mu to powiedziałem, ale on praktycznie wychowywał się z nią w Ósmej. No i…

Coś tam jeszcze mówili, ale Shunsui już nie słyszał. Wspomnienia, których nie chciał pamiętać, wróciły. Te same wspomnienia, które męczyły go koszmarami w nocy od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat. I powód, dla którego nigdy – przenigdy – nie pił alkoholu przed najgłupszą nawet misją.

Miało być prosto, bez większych problemów – ot, stadko niewielkich Hollowów, które urządziły sobie imprezkę i oni – kilku weteranów Ósmej, prowadzonych przez nową wicekapitan. On tam miał być jedynie jako towarzystwo, nie był nawet przydzielony do tej misji. I dlatego pozwolił sobie na sake, i alkohol uderzył mu trochę do głowy, co nigdy nie było przeszkodą w walce ze zwykłymi Hollowami. Nikt – nawet Dwunasta, nawet on - nie spodziewał się Adjuchasów w liczbie dwudziestu ośmiu. I nie spodziewał się, że kilku z nich może mieć _taką_ zdolność. Pamiętał ból w plecach, uderzenie twarzą w ziemię i tę cholerną wściekłość, że z własnej głupoty zginie, a razem z nim kobieta, która już powoli wdzierała się do jego serca, nie wspominając o wieloletnich członkach jego Dywizji.

I wtedy usłyszał komendę wypowiedzianą dobrze znanym głosem, zobaczył wachlarze.

Pamiętał ten moment, w którym Nanao-chan obróciła się w jego kierunku.

Przerażenie w jej oczach.

I krew.

Jej krew na jego ciele.

Nie pamiętał co było później. Kiedy wróciły mu zmysły żaden Adjuchas nie pozostał przy życiu, a dotarcie przez Senkaimon do Czwartej trwało dłużej, niż kiedykolwiek. A z każdym krokiem bał się coraz bardziej, że ją straci.

Już choćby tym zyskała szacunek u innych członków Dywizji, którzy trzymali gęby zamknięte na kłódki – gdyby informacja o jego stanie wskazującym na spożycie trafiła do uszu Centralnej 46 to byłby po czubek sakkatu w problemach i nie sądził, by nawet Yama-ji mógł mu pomóc. Jeśli wcześniej własnoręcznie by go nie wywalił na zbity pysk, rzecz jasna. Tego dnia to nie Shunsui ich wszystkich uratował, tylko Nanao-chan. Bez jej reakcji byłby martwy, co do tego był stuprocentowo pewien i z tego zdawali sobie sprawę również weterani Ósmej.

I ci trzej kretyni mówią, że zrobiła to dla _pokazu_? Już nawet nie tak bardzo interesowało go ich zdanie na temat jej urody, nawet jeśli na początku go to zirytowało. Śmieli…Nie. Nie. Nie może o tym teraz myśleć, bo jak nic ich pozabija. Zaczął głęboko oddychać, starając się wprowadzić w rytm medytacji.

Ciężko było go zdenerwować, naprawdę ciężko. Normalnie tego typu słowa zbyłby machnięciem ręki, lub radosną perspektywą uprzyjemnienia ich życia po rozmowie z Zarakim, który dobrze wiedział jak to jest mieć wicekapitan, której niewielu okazuje szacunek, na który zasługuje – i nawet jeśli udawał, że go to nie interesuje, to ci, którzy mieli czelność obrazić Yachiru lądowali z nim na prywatnym treningu, a jeśli przypadkiem znajdowali się w innej Dywizji, to zawsze udało mu się jakoś wpleść ich imiona w dyskusję z konkretnym kapitanem. Kenpachi nie był geniuszem, ale był znacznie mądrzejszy niż ludzie sądzili.

Tym trzem udało się go _naprawdę _zdenerwować. Zmusił się jednak do spokoju, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Lisie. Wyrwała mu swój miecz (najwyraźniej Mayu-chan, która była wtedy na tej akcji, musiała jej powiedzieć co dokładnie się stało) i już zaczęła go wyciągać, gdy złapał ją za nadgarstek.

– Ja to zrobię. Idź za mną i nic nie mów.

Złapał pozostałe butelki i spokojnie wstał, choć wszystko w nim się gotowało.

– Mówię wam! – mówił właśnie głośno Tanaka, który ignorował przerażone spojrzenie kelnerki. – Bez różnicy czy z bliznami czy bez, z zaborczym kapitanem czy też nie – nikt by jej nie chciał. Denna, nudna i do tego nic ciekawego pod du…

Chłopak urwał w pół słowa widząc Shunsuia, który wyszedł zza parawanu. Cała trójka zbladła nieziemsko i zaczęła się trząść jak osiki na wietrze, a pot lał się z nich strumieniami, zwłaszcza gdy zauważyli Lisę. Zerknął na swoją przyjaciółkę i nawet niespecjalnie się zdziwił widząc jak jej białka zaszły czernią. Przynajmniej nie atakowała. Jeszcze.

Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko i postawił na ich stoliku butelki.

– My z Lisą-chan już wychodzimy, ale jesteśmy pewni, że będziecie się świetnie bawić. Spróbujcie tej przepysznej sake. – Tu spojrzał na nich ponuro, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając. – Życzę miłego dnia, Tanaka-kun, Busho-kun, Hachibe-kun.

…

Zaczęło padać, gdy Nanao wyczuła z daleka reiatsu kapitana ścierające się z reiatsu Lisy-san. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wypełniając kolejny dokument. Raz na jakiś czas ta dwójka urządzała sobie prywatne treningi i Nanao dobrze wiedziała, że oboje tego potrzebują, by znów poczuć, że to drugie jest obok. Co prawda dziś ich reiatsu towarzyszyła jakaś gwałtowność, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Ważne, że kapitan znów wrócił do treningów, bo od czasu pokonania Aizena z niechęcią sięgał po swoje miecze, jakby był na nie o coś zły. Wielu ludzi sądziło, że kapitan Kyoraku spędza całe dnie na dachu Dywizji, popijając sake i dlatego nikt go nigdy nie widział w okolicach gabinetu. Jednak tak naprawdę bywało, że nawet połowę dnia spędzał na ćwiczeniach samotnych lub z kapitanem Ukitake z daleka od Seiretei, gdzie mogli pozwolić sobie na użycie pełni swoich sił, bez obawy przed zranieniem kogokolwiek. Tyczyło się to zresztą większości kapitanów, choć oni zwykle nie maskowali swojego reiatsu na tyle, by jedynie ci wyczuleni mogli ich znaleźć. Nanao już dawno temu nauczyła się, że jeśli istnieje jakiś sposób na zdobycie podpisu przełożonego to jest nim jedynie podstawienie mu papierów pod nos bez względu na to gdzie był, a do tego musiała nauczyć się jego reiatsu na pamięć. Czasami nawet w stanie pół-snu go wyczuwała, nawet jeśli brzmiało to co najmniej dziwnie.

Wzdychając ciężko wzięła się za kolejny stosik dokumentów, gdy nagle drzwi jej gabinetu zostały gwałtownie otwarte, a do środka weszło – czy też raczej wtoczyło się - trzech Shinigami, których nie rozpoznawała. Cała trójka była przemoczona do suchej nitki, zadyszana, trzęsąca się i wyraźnie przerażona.

– Co się dzieje? – rzuciła oschłym tonem. Kapali na podłogę i jeśli zostaną jakiekolwiek plamy, to osobiście nimi je wytrze. – Nie umiecie pukać?

Zaraz… Ten pośrodku wydawał się być znajomy. Ach, no tak. Hatsuharu Busho z Jedenastej. Idiota, któremu zaproponowała awans, a w zamian na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej usłyszała wątpliwy komplement o pewnej części ciała, która została określona tak wulgarnym słowem, że na samo wspomnienie miała ochotę mu przyłożyć.

Ku jej niepomiernemu zdziwieniu cała trójka padła na kolana i tak nisko się skłoniła, że praktycznie cała górna część ich ciała moczyła podłogę.

– BŁAGAMY O WYBACZENIE, PANI WICEKAPITAN! – ryknęli zgodnie, a Nanao zastanowiła się jak bardzo są pijani. Nagle wstali, ukłonili się jeszcze raz i wyszli w pośpiechu.

Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w drzwi, po czym doszła do wniosku, że ktoś – znowu – chciał zrobić sobie z niej żarty. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła zrobić sobie herbatę.

– Gdzie te puszki? – mruczała, przekopując się przez stos butelek sake (w większości już opróżnionych) i zastanawiając się czy wywiesić na drzwiach kartkę z informacją, że biurowa kuchnia nie jest składzikiem alkoholu, ale to była Ósma Dywizja i dla większości jej członków każde miejsce było dobrym składzikiem alkoholu. Opadła na kolana i zanurzyła się niemal po pas w jednej z szafek, bo przecież gdzieś tu _musiała_ być ta przeklęta herbata.

– Pomóc w czymś, pani wicekapitan?

Wydostała się ze środka i zerknęła w górę, poprawiając okulary, które prawie spadły jej z nosa.

– Wakaba-san prosiłam, by zwracała się pani do mnie po nazwisku.

Mayuko Wakaba była jedną z niewielu osób, na widok których Nanao czuła ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Ta kobieta podała jej pomocną rękę, gdy zniknęła Lisa-san, a ona nie tylko tę rękę odtrąciła, ale przy okazji porządnie uderzyła. Nigdy później nie próbowała odnowić kontaktu, bo po prostu czuła się okropnie zażenowana swoim zachowaniem. Po zniknięciu Lisy-san nienawidziła wszystkich dookoła – Wakaby-san za to, że (jak się jej wydawało te 110 lat temu) chciała zająć miejsce w jej życiu, które zajmowała jedynie porucznik Yadomaru, kapitana Kyoraku za to, że po prostu był sobą – zapijaczonym, uśmiechniętym żartownisiem, który patrzył na nią z takim _politowaniem_, Wszechkapitana za to, że pozwolił Lisie-san na tę misję… Wszystkich. Każdy w jej mniemaniu odpowiadał za stratę, której doznała. Wiele lat zajęło jej wyzbycie się tego poglądu.

– A ile razy mam mówić, byś zwracała się do mnie Mayu-chan, Ise-san?

Taaak, kolejna rzecz, która niezmiernie irytowała Nanao w kapitanie Kyoraku – przez niego _cała_ Dywizja była pełna kobiet, które tak były przyzwyczajone do spieszczeń swoich imion, że nawet kazały się tak nazywać! Prędzej jednak piekło zamarznie, nim Nanao zacznie mówić ludziom, że mają nazywać ją „Nanao-chan".

– Proszę mi wybaczyć… Mayuko-san. Szukam puszki z herbatą.

– Jaką?

– Earl Grey. Jestem pewna, że była gdzieś tutaj…

– Była, jednak wczorajszego wieczora, w czasie zabawy z Jedenastą Dywizją za pilnowanie porządku w kuchni odpowiedzialny był Yamashita-kun, więc…

– Pewnie jest na najwyższej z półek – zakończyła. Ten facet był chudą tyczką sięgającą ponad dwa metry i uwielbiał, po prostu _uwielbiał_, chować wszystko tak wysoko, by niżsi poczuli ten ból, gdy trzeba nadwerężać kręgosłup, by do czegoś się dorwać.

Kilka lat wcześniej, ze względu na potężne rozmiary Tatsufusy i samego kapitana, przebudowano kuchnię i w efekcie była równie wysoka, co sala treningowa, nawet jeśli dość wąska (ale na to narzekali jedynie ci dwaj wcześniej wymienieni, którzy dość często wpychali się w tę przestrzeń razem, nie biorąc pod uwagę swoich gabarytów). Nanao podskoczyła, odbiła się lekko od ściany i złapała najwyższej półki, gdzie – oczywiście – była nieszczęsna puszka. Zeskoczyła i wstawiła wodę, świadomie nie zerkając na Wakabę-san. Ta kobieta nie tylko była wyrzutem sumienia, ale również jednym z dziewięciu świadków jej porażki na pierwszej misji – przez brak doświadczenia Nanao nie tylko wszyscy uczestnicy zostali poważnie ranni, ale omal nie doprowadziła do śmierci kapitana, bo zamiast zaatakować Adjuchasa, który się na niego szykował rzuciła się jak ostatnia idiotka z tanich romansów zasłaniać go własnym ciałem. I nie miało znaczenia, że jeden z Hollowów poharatał jej rękę i wytrącił wachlarze z ręki, ani że jej pokłady reiatsu były w granicach minimum – gdyby tylko się skupiła, to byłaby w stanie wykonać kilka zaklęć, a już na pewno nie powinna tracić swojego Żniwiarza Dusz w pierwszej kolejności. Wygłupiła się, pokazała wszystkim jaka z niej niekompetentna idiotka.

– Chce pani herbaty Wa… Mayuko-san?

– Jasne.

Nanao nigdy nie miała problemów z ciszą. Lubiła ciszę. Tym razem jednak chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego gabinetu.

– Czy coś cię trapi?

– Nie.

– Od kilku tygodni jesteś nieswoja, Ise-san.

– Nic mi nie jest – warknęła, po czym zarumieniła się. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam być nieuprzejma.

Wakaba-san odrzuciła na plecy długie, kasztanowe loki, po czym westchnęła i poprawiła dwie różowe wstążki we włosach, które łamały przynajmniej piętnaście artykułów przepisów mundurowych. Nie wspominając o jej skandalicznym uniformie, który wyglądał bardziej jak dziwna wariacja mundurka ze świata żywych, niż szata Shinigami.

– Skoro tak pani twierdzi… Nie musi mi pani robić herbaty, pani porucznik. Zamiast tego pójdę pobawić się z Terazumą z Piątej, dobrze? Miłego dnia życzę.

I poszła, a Nanao poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Dlaczego nie mogła przestać zachowywać się w ten sposób? Chciała komuś po prostu powiedzieć co ją męczy, ale nawet wobec Tatsufusy, nawet wobec Rangiku-san nie była w stanie… Może to jakaś dysfunkcja psychologiczna? Blokada? Uśmiechnęła się krzywo na myśl o tym, że kapitan Kurotsuchi chętnie by to zbadał. Z drugiej strony co miałaby im powiedzieć? „Wiecie, nikt mnie nie ma za kobietę, nikomu się nie podobam. Jestem nieciekawą, nudną biurwą, która z zazdrością obserwuje swoją byłą przełożoną i nieudolnie próbuje ją naśladować. A czy wspominałam o tym, że zazdroszczę każdej kobiecie, z którą sypia mój kapitan, który do tego lubi stroić sobie ze mnie żarty, kiedy tak naprawdę nigdy by mnie nie tknął nawet końcem miotły?". Brzmiało to żałośnie nawet w jej głowie i prędzej się udławi tymi słowami, niż je wypowie.

Wróciła do gabinetu i w paskudnym nastroju podeszła do okna. Strumienie spływały po szybie, a dół na placu treningowych, który tajemniczym sposobem pojawił się w trakcie całonocnej popijawy, przypominał już średniej wielkości basen wypełniony wodą. Nic dziwnego, że jej humor się pogorszył. Nie lubiła deszczu. Nienawidziła.

…

**110 lat wcześniej**

Nanao mieszkała w kobiecej części baraków przeznaczonej dla najmłodszych żołnierzy i całkiem lubiła swój pokoik, bo z okna miała widok na plac ćwiczebny gdzie codziennie rano wicekapitan Yadomaru robiła rozgrzewkę przed treningiem z żółtodziobami. Nanao lubiła ją obserwować, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy jej przełożona ćwiczyła ze swoim shikai. To dopiero była broń! Długa, potężna, stworzona do walki! Nie to, co jej własne wachlarze. Bo co mogła nimi robić? Żeby użyć ostrych krawędzi musiała znaleźć się blisko przeciwnika, a wiatr, który nimi wzbudzała był godzien pożałowania – nie zrywał nawet liści z drzew. Teraz jednak Yadomaru-san nie było, bo przez cały dzień była na misji. Miały czytać poprzedniego wieczora, ale to mogło przecież zostać przeniesione na kiedy indziej, nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Nie było ważne co czytały – Nanao lubiła słuchać głosu swojej przełożonej, jak starannie wypowiadała każde słowo i powodowała, że wszystko na świecie było takie… właściwe.

Zerknęła na zegar. Słońce powinno już zachodzić, ale padał deszcz i ciemne chmury zasnuły niebo, przez co Nanao nie była pewna która jest godzina. Pójść sprawdzić czy Yadomaru-san już wróciła, czy lepiej poczekać jeszcze trochę? Zwykle czytały koło dwudziestej, więc poczeka jeszcze trochę. Oparła twarz o dłonie i zaczęła wpatrywać się z rozmarzeniem w krople spływające po szybie, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Czując jak serce jej przyspiesza, a uśmiech sam pojawia się na ustach, otworzyła je, ale to nie jej porucznik stała na progu. Siódma oficer Wakaba uśmiechnęła się do niej i Nanao ukłoniła się.

– Dobry wieczór, Wakaba-san. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Kapitan Kyoraku prosi cię do swojego gabinetu, Nanao.

Omal się nie uśmiechnęła. Niemożliwe – kapitan był w swoim gabinecie? Och, już rozumiała. Pewnie Yadomaru-san chciała zrobić jej niespodziankę i wplątała w to kapitana – czasami tak robiła, choć Nanao przypuszczała, że on nie miał najmniejszych pretensji co do używania swojego imienia nawet wtedy, gdy był w tym czasie po drugiej stronie Seiretei.

Poprawiła szybko szatę, na wszelki wypadek wzięła książkę, którą miały dokończyć czytać i spokojnie ruszyła za Wakabą-san. Była tak ucieszona perspektywą czytania – tego, że znów na chwilę zanurzy się w tym bezpiecznym i niesamowitym świecie fantazji – że nie zauważyła smutnych spojrzeń kobiety z różowymi kokardkami we włosach, ani kilku oficerów, którzy siedzieli pod zadaszeniami ze smutnymi minami, smętnie popijając sake i ignorując cały świat. Trochę zmokły przechodząc z budynku do budynku, ale póki książka była sucha wszystko inne jej nie obchodziło. Zdziwiła się, gdy Wakaba-san wpuściła ją samą do gabinetu i zamknęła drzwi – nie było wicekapitan, a za biurkiem siedział kapitan Kyoraku. Był całkowicie trzeźwy, co samo w sobie było cudem. Była tak zszokowana, że dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że należy się ukłonić.

– Nie stój przy drzwiach, Nanao-chan. Nie bój się podejść bliżej. Jeszcze jesteś zbyt młoda na to, żebym gryzł.

Zmarszczyła brwi, niezbyt pewna o co mu chodziło, ale podeszła do biurka. Wpatrywał się w nią z uśmiechem, który niezbyt jej się podobał. Tak na nią patrzyli w Rukongai, gdy prosiła o możliwość pracowania za choćby kromkę chleba. Tak na nią patrzyli i w Akademii, i gdy złożyła swoje podanie do kilku różnych Dywizji.

Tylko nie rozumiała dlaczego miałby patrzeć na nią z litością?

– Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak, panie kapitanie?

– Hm? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. – Wydawał się być nieco zamyślony. Westchnął i wskazał jej krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. – Usiądź, Nanao-chan.

– Em… Panie kapitanie, nazywam się Ise…

– Nanao-chan, wiem.

Ponownie zmarszczyła brwi. Chyba nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Lubiła swoje nazwisko – sama je sobie nadała, bo od kiedy pamiętała ludzie zwracali się do niej „ta Nanao" i nie podobało jej się to. „Ise" brzmiało ładnie i pamiętała to słowo z poprzedniego życia – z kimś… kimś ważnym… szła do miejsca, które nazywało się „Chram Ise" i to były jedyne dwa słowa, które pamiętała z poprzedniego życia. Poza tym czasami jedynie śnił jej się okropny ból i zapłakana twarz kobiety, której rysów nigdy nie pamiętała po przebudzeniu. Po tych snach zawsze czuła dziwne pragnienie znalezienia kogoś, do kogo mogłaby się po prostu przytulić i poczuć, że gdzieś należy. Teraz miała Yadomaru-san i to wystarczyło jej za cały świat.

– Panie kapitanie…

– Czekaj, Nanao-chan. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – Nabrał powietrza, a jej serce zaczęło szybko bić, a krew uderzać do uszu. Miała złe przeczucia. Bardzo, bardzo złe. Kiedy w końcu otworzył usta, nabrała ochoty podejścia i zatkania ich dłonią. Niech nie mówi. Niech nie mówi… – Lisa-chan nie żyje. Została zmieniona w Hollowa.

– Hę? Ale… Wczoraj… Mówił pan, że wróci…

Jego uśmiech stał się smutny.

– Wiem. Przepraszam za to. Niestety… Straciliśmy nie tylko moją Lisę-chan. Kapitan Trzeciej Dywizji, kapitan Piątej Dywizji, kapitan Siódmej Dywizji, kapitan Dziewiątej Dywizji, wicekapitan Dziewiątej Dywizji, wicekapitan Dwunastej Dywizji i zastępca szefa Korpusu Kido – wszyscy podzielili jej los.

Starała się skojarzyć oficerów z twarzami i była zszokowana. Kapitan Muguruma i kapitan Aikawa wydawali się być bardzo silni. Kapitan Hirako był niesamowicie szybki, a kapitan Otorobashi nie był kapitanem nawet przez piętnaście lat…

– Ale… jak?

– Winny temu wszystkiemu jest prawdopodobnie były kapitan Dwunastej Dywizji, Urahara. – Była tak zszokowana, że całkowicie zignorowała nutę wątpliwości i słowo „prawdopodobnie". – Zniknął, razem z szefem Korpusu Kido Tsukabishim i kapitan Drugiej Dywizji Shihoin.

Skinęła głową, przyjmując to do świadomości.

– Ale… wicekapitan Yadomaru jest silna, szybka i świetnie walczy. Kapitanie Kyoraku, to chyba pomyłka, bo…

– Widziałem ciało. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce – dodał ciszej. Dlaczego się uśmiechał? Dlaczego nie płakał, nie krzyczał, nie był poważny? – Nanao-chan, Lisa Yadomaru zginęła śmiercią bohatera, w czasie misji…

– Jeśli zmieniła się w Hollowa, to raczej ją zabito z zimną krwią. Nie ma w tym nic bohaterskiego – przerwała mu brutalnie, podnosząc się i ignorując szok w jego oczach. – Czy to wszystko, panie kapitanie?

– Nanao-chan, wiem, że Lisa-chan ci czytała co miesiąc i Mayu-chan powiedziała, że możesz do niej przyjść w każdej chwili. Nie tylko po to, by poczytać. – Gdy skinęła głową, uśmiechnął się i klepnął w kolano. – Jesteś silna, Nanao-chan. Dasz sobie radę, wiem o tym. Możesz już iść.

Uśmiechał się. Wice kapitan Yadomaru nie żyła, a on _się uśmiechał_.

Wyszła na dwór i szła przed siebie, jakby nie była pewna dokąd idzie. Nawet specjalnie się nie zdziwiła tym, że zawędrowała pod drzwi porucznik. Usiadła na progu i obserwowała deszcz. Nie była w stanie płakać, ale… Czuła się pusta.

Dlaczego się uśmiechał?

Dlaczego deszcz wciąż padał?

Dlaczego świat po prostu nie rozpadł się na kawałki?

…

Stojąc teraz przy oknie i wspominając, Nanao znów poczuła ten ucisk w piersi, jaki od dwóch miesięcy towarzyszył jej dzień w dzień. To była dziwna mieszanina strachu i szczęścia. Nie chciała znowu utracić Lisy-san, ale też nie chciała już nigdy na nikim tak polegać.

Jednak nocami wciąż męczyły ją te same sny o zapłakanej twarzy i bólu. Budząc się, wciąż chciała gdzieś należeć. I głównie to dziwne pragnienie oskarżała o te wszystkie głupie myśli dotyczące kapitana Kyoraku. Zresztą, myślenie o nim i tak było bezcelowe – on preferował kobiety, które były jej przeciwieństwem. Nie, żeby go za to winiła.

– Koniec użalania się – mruknęła, poprawiając okulary i biorąc łyk herbaty. Usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła ponownie przeglądać dokumenty (w tej chwili chodziło o prośbę jakiegoś oficera z Trzeciej o przyjęcie go w swoje szeregi, bo ma już dość wpatrywania się w te wszystkie smętne gęby – i to był cytat, a nie parafraza) gdy do środka, bez pukania, wpadła Yachiru-san, jednym skokiem lądując na biurku.

– Nanaaa! Masz coś do jedzenia?

Nanao poprawiła okulary i sięgnęła do drugiej szuflady, do której jej kapitan uwielbiał wciskać wszelkiego rodzaju słodycze (te z alkoholem były wyrzucane z miejsca) i podała je dziewczynce, która niemal tańczyła na biurku.

- A wiesz, że Ken-chan właśnie bawił się z jakimiś trzema głupkami? Hehe, miał radochę, bo byli tak pijani, że unikali jego miecza!

Biorąc pod uwagę co kapitan Zaraki uznawał za „zabawę" była pewna, że nie chce znać szczegółów.

– Jest jakiś konkretny powód dla którego tu jesteś, Kusajishi-san?

– Hęę? A, tak! No jasne! Tatuowana Gęba (mowa o Hisagim) powiedział, że wszystkie karty wydrukowane i za torebkę cukierków pozwoliłam mu na wzięcie jednego kompletu za darmo!

– Umawiałyśmy się, że żadna talia…

– Tak, tak. Ale one takie pyyyyszne były! Więc jutro sprzedajemy? – Kiedy Nanao skinęła głową, Kusajishi-san uśmiechnęła się. – A wiesz co? Może się poprzebieramy? Bo słyszałam, że w świecie ludzi jak chce się coś dobrze sprzedać, to trzeba ubierać się w stroje Chappy'ego!

Ledwo powstrzymała się od skrzywienia – nienawidziła tego stworzenia z całego serca, w przeciwieństwie do Kuchiki-san i tego potwora stojącego teraz przed nią, który nieszczęśliwie dla niej, był Prezesem Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami.

– RanRan (Rangiku) dała nam już ubrania. Ja będę miała sukienkę z falbankami, koloru moich włosów! Ken-chan powiedział, że jest tak słodka, że można się porzygać, ale jej nie zepsuł, więc mu się podoba! Łysol ją wyśmiał, ale Yun-Yun (Yumichika) powiedział, że mi pasuje! – Nadawała z taką prędkością, że Nanao, przyzwyczajona do leniwej mowy swojego przełożonego, musiała naprawdę się skupić, żeby zrozumieć poszczególne słowa i ich sens. – RanRan dała mi też dla ciebie i dla Lisicy, żebyście założyły jutro! Lisica zabrała swoją, kiedy przed godziną razem z Shun-shunem odwiedziła Ken-chana, więc kiedy Ken-chan skończył się bawić i poszedł drzemać, ja przyszłam tu.

I wcisnęła Nanao sukienkę, którą Rangiku-san na pewno zdobyła w świecie żywych. Miała ładny kolor w pełni dojrzałej śliwki i – bogom niech będą dzięki – sięgała przynajmniej do kolan, ale miała…

– Nie założę tego – powiedziała chłodno, ale została zignorowana.

– O, i RanRan powiedziała, że masz nie upinać włosów w ten głupi sposób i przyjdzie nałożyć ci barwy wojenne. Czyli sprzedawanie kart to wojna? Fajnie! Ken-chan będzie mógł przyjść? To jedno z jego ulubionych słów! No i…

– Nie założę tego – syknęła tak ostro, że Yachiru-san spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

– Nie podoba ci się? Yun-Yun powiedział, że ten kolor będzie ci pasował, bo masz oczy o podobnym kolorze. A, i żebyś nie przesadzała z farbą. Po co ci farba?

– Nie założę. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

Coś w jej tonie musiało zabrzmieć, skoro dziewczynka spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem.

– A czemu?

– To nie jest ważne.

– Sama mówiłaś, że musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby sprzedać jak najwięcej…

– Tak, ale ja będę liczyć pieniądze, więc nie będę bezpośrednio…

– Załóż.

– Nie.

– Tak!

– Nie!

– TAK!

– NIE!

– NIE!

– TAK!

– HAHA! Założysz! – Zaczęła się śmiać i po chwili skoczyła w kierunku okna, które szybko otworzyła. Zupełnie nic nie robiła sobie z deszczu. – To do jutra! A, i Łysol powiedział, że wszystkie musimy jakieś porządne buty założyć, bo sandały są głupie do sukienek. Dostał za to po łbie od Ken-chana! Papaaaa!

I już jej nie było. Nanao westchnęła z ulgi – ta mała była zbyt energiczna, jak na jej gust.

Zerknęła jeszcze raz na sukienkę i postanowiła ją wyrzucić przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Kolor i krój były w porządku, ale powodem dla którego nigdy czegoś takiego by nie założyła był tył.

Czy też raczej jego brak.


	2. Dzień pierwszy

Wielkie podziękowania dla Szamana za betę! Dziewczyno, kocham cię! ^.^

.

DZIEŃ 1

.

– Gdzie twoja kiecka?

Nanao brakowało słów. Przez jej drzwi przeszedł właśnie potwór. Nie, nie potwór, wróć. Właśnie po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanowiła się, czy przypadkiem nie ma czegoś wspólnego z kapitan Soi Fon. W krótkiej, czerwonej sukience z głębokim dekoltem, leciutką spódniczką sięgającą jedynie do połowy uda i w czerwonych szpilkach, z rozpuszczonymi, falowanymi włosami do pasa Lisa-san wyglądała oszałamiająco i młodsza kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać zarówno swoich oczu błądzących po nieskazitelnej figurze, jak i rumieńca, który pojawiał się na jej policzkach.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że wyglądam super, ale gdzie twoja kiecka?

Bez słowa wskazała śmietnik, do którego wrzuciła idiotyczny kawałek materiału. Nawet gdyby rozważała założenie tego… tego… tego _czegoś_ to w tej chwili przeszłaby jej na to ochota. Skoro tak wyglądała Lisa-san, to aż trudno sobie wyobrazić jak będą wyglądać Hinamori-san, Rangiku-san i Nemu-san, nie wspominając o reszcie. Tylko by się wygłupiła.

– Długo zamierzasz tak tam stać? Ubieraj się i idziemy.

– Nie założę tego – stwierdziła sucho, starając się opanować, po czym sięgnęła po teczkę ze wzorami rachunków, które będzie musiała wypisywać.

– Czemu?

– Sukienka nie ma pleców – palnęła bez zastanowienia, sprawdzając czy nie zostawiła na biurku żadnego kwitu.

– I co z tego?

– Ja…To znaczy…– Zarumieniła się jeszcze mocniej. Nie będzie mówiła o tych żenujących bliznach. Nie Lisie-san. – Nie mam ochoty jej zakładać. A teraz proszę, byś skończyła ten temat. Idziemy.

– Czy to rozkaz?

Coś w jej tonie zatrzymało Nanao w pół kroku. Spojrzała na swoją byłą przełożoną i napotkała jej poważny wzrok.

– Ja… – Zawahała się, po czym spojrzała na śliwkowy materiał. Nie ma mowy. – Nie każ mi tego zmieniać w rozkaz. Proszę jako…

– Jako kto? – Nanao nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć. Chciała użyć słowa „przyjaciółka" ale czy były przyjaciółkami? Tak naprawdę nie znały się tak znowu dobrze. A jeśli ona ją wyśmieje? Odepchnie? – Dobra, nie rób takiej miny. Nie zakładasz, przyjęłam do wiadomości. Chodź, bo dopadnie nas różowy Armageddon.

Odetchnęła słysząc dobrze znany, żartobliwy ton i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Powinnyśmy być dziś naprawdę zajęte.

– Mhm. Aż tyle kasy to całe Stowarzyszenie potrzebuje?

– Kusajishi-san w ciągu roku dwukrotnie przekracza budżet, jaki jest nam przypisany. Zwykle udaje nam się jakoś wiązać koniec z końcem, ale nie mogę się doczekać momentu, w którym ona z tego wyrośnie.

– To lepiej niż nasz kapitan z sake. Według kapitana Ukitake w chwilach, gdy ty spisujesz roczne zestawienia, ten idiota głównie bunkruje się w Trzynastej.

– To nie on musi tłumaczyć się Sasakibe-sanowi… Zresztą, wiesz dobrze jak to wygląda.

Lisa-san zaśmiała się cicho, po czym poprawiła ramiączka sukienki. Na jej widok wielu Shinigami wpadało na różne rzeczy, a kilku było na tyle bezczelnych, że gwizdało, ale szybko zostali uciszeni spojrzeniem Nanao. Często słyszała komentarze, że ona wszystkich tak ucisza, bo jest zazdrosna – na jej widok nikt nie gwizdał. Wiedziała jednak, że gdyby ktokolwiek spróbował, to oberwałby czymś znacznie cięższym, niż spojrzenie. Były już blisko miejsca, które wyznaczyły na stoisko (kapitan Kuchiki został przekupiony kilkoma zdjęciami Kuukaku-san ubranej w ceremonialne kimono) gdy Lisa-san się odezwała.

– Wiesz, że ta sukienka została uszyta na życzenie Kyoraku?

– Nic dziwnego, świetnie na tobie leży.

– Mówię o twojej. Moja jest pożyczona.

Cóż, to było dziwne, ale niezbyt szokujące.

– W porównaniu do tego, co zwykle otrzymuję od kapitana, to i tak dość skromny podarunek.

– Chciał, żebyś ją założyła.

– W takim razie niech sam ją założy. Albo da na przykład tej kobiecie.

Wskazała palcem jakiegoś rudzielca o bujnych kształtach wdzięczącego się do Abarai-sana. Typ kapitana Kyoraku, wypisz wymaluj.

– Nie sądzę, by mogła przecisnąć ją przez tyłek.

– Lisa-san, zostawmy temat sukienki, dobrze? Wolałabym skupić się na pracy.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że ty jedna zasuwasz, gdy inni się bawią?

– Niekoniecznie. Lubię robotę papierkową. – Na uniesioną brew uśmiechnęła się. –Naprawdę.

– Ewenement.

– Ktoś w tej Dywizji musi myśleć – mruknęła, po czym szybko się poprawiła. – Nie twierdzę, że ty nie myślisz! Chodzi mi…

– Nanao, to ty jesteś moim porucznikiem. Możesz mi nawrzucać, a ja i tak będę musiała to przełknąć. Zwłaszcza jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą. Przestań mi się tłumaczyć.

Nanao już otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć, że przez tak wiele lat wciąż o niej myślała jako o swojej wicekapitan, że trudno jej było wyzbyć się nawyku, nawet jeśli się starała, gdy gdzieś ponad ich głowami rozległ się radosny krzyk:

– Nanaaaaa, Lisicaaaaa! Prawie się spóźniłyście, hehe!

Poprawiła okulary spoglądając w górę. Prezeska Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami siedziała na jednym z drzew i…

– Kusajishi-san, proszę natychmiast zejść z drzewa! Widać ci bieliznę!

Dziewczynka zeskoczyła i pokręciła głową.

– Nie przebrałaś się, Nana.

– Powiedziałam, że tego nie założę i trzymam się swojego zdania. I tak nie będę razem z wami sprzedawała. A teraz przepraszam, ale powinnam pójść sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest na miejscu. Lisa-san, idziesz ze mną?

– Zostanę tutaj. Będę zwabiać klientów.

Po czym uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie do nadchodzącego kapitana Ukitake, który zarumienił się lekko, ale nie był w stanie oderwać od niej oczu ku niezadowoleniu Kotetsu-san, która w letniej, zielonkawej sukience niechętnie za nim człapała. Trzeci oficerowie Trzynastej pałali wyjątkową niechęcią do byłej wicekapitan Ósmej Dywizji.

– Ise-san, Yadomaru-san, Yachiru-san! Jak miło was widzieć. Wszystko gotowe?

– Mamy taką nadzieję. Czy widział pan już… – Tu urwała, dopiero teraz zwracając uwagę na bladość jego skóry, ciemne kręgi pod oczami i wyraźnie zapadnięte policzki. Już dawno nie wyglądał na tak zmęczonego. – Kapitanie Ukitake, czy czuje się pan w porządku?

– Hm? Ach, tak. Oczywiście. Dawno tak dobrze się nie czułem.

– Ale wygląda pan…

– Miał ciężką noc. – Lisa-san przerwała jej w pół słowa, leniwie przeciągając zgłoski, co zabrzmiało dość… uwodzicielsko. Wydawała się być bardzo z siebie zadowolona, podczas gdy mężczyzna zarumienił się lekko i z zażenowaniem podrapał po karku, a jego zastępcy mordowali wzrokiem kobietę w czerwieni. Jedyną osobą w towarzystwie, która nie zrozumiała co dokładnie się dzieje, była wicekapitan Jedenastej, więc jego następny komentarz _musiał_ być przeznaczony wyłącznie dla niej, bo reszta ledwo powstrzymała się od prychnięcia pełnego niedowierzania.

– Mam lekkie problemy ze snem od czasu do czasu.

– To powinieneś robić to, co Ken-chan, Uki-Uki! On najpierw bawi się z głupkami z Dywizji, a potem jest tak zadowolony, że idzie spać! Zawsze mu to pomaga. Ken-chan prowadzi bardzo zdrowy tryb życia!

Nanao nie chciała dodawać, że zdrowy tryb życia kapitana Zarakiego odbijał się na zdrowiu członków jego Dywizji. Prawdę mówiąc była zszokowana tym, że kapitan Unohana jeszcze nie wytargała mężczyzny za uszy za to, że przysparza jej ludziom tyle problemów, bo dzień w dzień wysyłał żołnierzy z przeróżnymi obrażeniami do jej baraków. Tymczasem Lisa-san uśmiechnęła się czarująco do dziewczynki, a jej słowa spowodowały, że dotychczas lekko rumieniący się kapitan dostosował kolor twarzy do jej sukienki, a Kotetsu-san do swojej. Nanao z kolei zacisnęła usta, bo nie miała jeszcze na tyle odwagi, by obsztorcować swoją byłą przełożoną.

– Kapitan Ukitake także prowadzi bardzo zdrowy tryb życia – bawi się przed snem i jest tak zadowolony, że zasypia jak dziecko. Czasami jednak nachodzi go ochota na przerwanie drzemki i na dalsze zabawy. Dlatego się nie wysypia.

– Ken-chan też tak ma! Czasami zrzuca z łóżka Łysola, żeby z nim się pobawić i potem w dzień musi drzemać, bo to zabiera mu dużo energii! – Tu Kusajishi-san spojrzała z radosnym, niewinnym uśmiechem na Nanao. – Shun-shun też tak ma? Może wszyscy kapitanowie tak mają?

Jako że Lisa-san znów otwierała usta i jej następne słowa niewątpliwie mogły doprowadzić do wylewu kapitana Trzynastej Dywizji, Nanao szybko się odezwała, łapiąc kobietę za ramię.

– Jesteś mi potrzebna. Pan wybaczy, kapitanie Ukitake.

I praktycznie zaciągnęła ją do stoiska Stowarzyszenia, choć uśmiech starszej kobiety był tak pełen samozadowolenia, że Nanao aż świerzbiła ręka.

– Potrafię sama iść, wiesz?

– Lisa-san, to było… To jeszcze dziecko!

– Ale widziałaś jego minę? Bezcenna!

– Ty i kapitan macie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wspólnego, Lisa-san.

– Och, ja jestem znacznie subtelniejsza.

– To była subtelność szarżującego nosorożca.

– Być może, ale teraz Ukitake będzie przez cały dzień myślał o moich słowach i nie wyrzuci mnie uprzejmie za drzwi, gdy się wieczorem pojawię. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie zmęczony.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że on jest chory? Nie może się przemęczać.

– Ależ ja go nie męczę. Kapitan Unohana stwierdziła, że tego typu ćwiczenia dobrze mu zrobią.

Nanao czuła, że zaraz oczy wypadną jej z oczodołów.

– PYTAŁAŚ O TO KAPITAN UNOHANĘ?

– Oczywiście. Co w tym dziwnego?

Wszystko? Potarła czoło, czując, że zdecydowanie na listę swoich zasad powinna wpisać „pod żadnym pozorem nie dać się wciągnąć w rozmowę na temat pożycia seksualnego kogokolwiek z kimkolwiek z Lisą-san".

– To w czym mam ci pomóc? – zapytała zwodniczo słodkim głosem.

– Usiądź gdzieś i… i po prostu nie rób żadnych problemów, proszę cię.

– Czyli mam siedzieć i ładnie wyglądać? Nie ma problemu.

Posadziła się na jednej z fontann i wystawiła twarz do słońca. Widząc jak dobrze wygląda Nanao poczuła lekkie ukłucie w piersi, ale zaraz podbiegła do niej wciąż ponura Kotetsu-san z prośbą o przeliczenie talii jeszcze raz, bo brakuje kilku sztuk. Okazało się, że kilka sztuk zabrała Rangiku-san i chciała za wyższą cenę sprzedać je na boku, bo dołożyła tam kilka zdecydowanie mniej oficjalnych zdjęć, które spowodowały, że Nanao się zarumieniła.

– Wierz mi, Rangiku-san – mówiła już piąty raz i w takich chwilach rozumiała dlaczego kapitan Hitsugaya wygrywał w biegu o najwięcej oskarżeń o niewłaściwe użycie swojego Żniwiarza Dusz. Jakby mogła, to też próbowałaby zmienić tę kobietę w lodową statuę. – _Nikt_ nie chce oglądać kapitana Hitsugayi w kąpieli, nie wspominając o tym, że zdjęcia w ogóle nie powinny powstać! To samo się tyczy kapitana Zarakiego, kapitana Kyoraku, kapitana Komamury, a już _na pewno_ nikt nie chce oglądać Wszechkapitana bez ubrania!

Ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, co zagroziło pełną ekspozycją biustu, bo miała na sobie ciasny gorset z nie mniej ciasną spódnicą. Cud, że mogła oddychać i swobodnie się poruszać.

– Przesadzasz, Nanao. Mój i twój kapitan mają swoje zagorzałe fanki, które za takie zdjęcia oddałyby życie, nie mówiąc o fortunie. To samo tyczy się kapitana Komamury. Jeśli chodzi o kapitana Zarakiego, to Yachiru sama dostarczyła mi zdjęcia, twierdząc, że żadna kobieta nie chce spojrzeć na Ken-chana, więc trzeba zrobić mu reklamę. A co do Wszechkapitana, to pamiętaj, że nie wszystkie Shinigami są młode i niektóre z nich wolałyby popatrzeć na kogoś nieco bardziej zbliżonego im wiekiem. Zwłaszcza, że znam kilka starszych kobitek, które mają na niego oko, tylko boją się zgadać, bo wiesz… To w końcu_ jest_ Wszechkapitan.

– Nie zmienia to faktu, że jakby to zobaczył, to bardzo szybko _podgrzałby_ atmosferę!

– Nie bądź taka, Nanao! Wiesz ile zarobimy tymi…

– Nie! Konfiskuję te zdjęcia!

– Zabierasz, bo sama chcesz na nich popatrzeć, przyznaj sięęęę… – Rangiku-san na tym etapie praktycznie rechotała z uciechy, zwłaszcza, że Nanao czuła już ten okropny rumieniec wypływający na jej policzki.

– Nic podobnego!

I podarła zdjęcia. Rangiku-san zachichotała.

– I tak mam odbitki.

– Powiem twojemu kapitanowi.

– Kłamałam! Nie mam żadnych odbitek! Przysięgam na moje dwa skarby!

Oczywiście Nanao jej nie wierzyła, ale nie miała teraz na dalsze drążenie tematu, bo Nemu-san postanowiła porozdawać lizaki, że niby „prezent od Dwunastej Dywizji". Zaraz potem starsza Kotetsu-san wywróciła się podczas niesienia ulotek, które miały być dawane razem z kartami („Wspieraj Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami! Przekaż 1% swoich rocznych dochodów na SKS!"). Ledwie podniosła ostatnią kartkę kapitan Kuchiki zażądał usunięcia Kusajishi-san z terenów jego posiadłości, bo zerwała niemal wszystkie kwiaty na drzewach. Poprosił również o „powstrzymanie Yadomaru-san, by nie kalała ziemi jego przodków _tego typu_ zachowaniem", która – jak się okazało – w międzyczasie zebrała wokół siebie kółko adoratorów, z czego każdy z nich na przeróżne możliwe sposoby próbował zaprezentować się w jak najlepszy sposób, nierzadko pozbywając się większości odzienia. Była również zmuszona powstrzymać Sarugaki-san od zamordowania kapitana Hirako tu i teraz, bo śmiał skomentować jej sukienkę i nie jest ważne, że powiedział, że jest w niej ładnie, bo na pewno robił sobie z niej żarty i choćby po to powinna zdeptać jego twarz, żeby zobaczył dokładnie to, co powinien, a nie to, co mu się wydaje, że widzi, kiedy nie widzi, bo pewnie ta cholerna grzywka zasłania mu cały świat! Chwilę później uspokajała młodszą z sióstr Kotetsu oraz Sentarou-sana, którzy mieli zamiar iść i udusić Lisę-san za to, że „swoim rozwiązłym zachowaniem powoduje smutek kapitana!", by następnie obsztorcować kapitana Kyoraku za to, że ich podjudza (sam kapitan Ukitake drzemał pod jednym z drzew od dobrego kwadransa), jednocześnie próbując zadrzeć do góry spódniczkę Hinamori-san, która była prawie że we łzach, co z kolei poskutkowało wściekłością kapitana Hitsugayi, który miał pecha pojawić się na miejscu akurat w momencie, w którym kapitan Ósmej Dywizji łapał za brzeg materiału i już-już go unosił. Na szczęście jego głowa spotkała się prędzej z jej ciężką teczką niż z lodowy mieczem. A to wszystko i tak działo się jeszcze _przed_ właściwą sprzedażą. To, co działo się w międzyczasie przeszło jej najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Nie sądziła, że Shinigami potrafią zachowywać się tak… Nie była ważna pozycja – za wciśnięcie się do kolejki można było zginąć, a i tak wywiązywały się bójki, w których przodowały kobiety, ku uciesze kapitana Kyoraku, który siadł sobie z boku i podziwiał.

Nanao jednak nie miała czasu na to, by mu przyłożyć, bo siedziała w pomieszczeniu udostępnionym przez kapitana Kuchiki (które wyglądało podejrzanie podobnie do składzika na miotły) i w tym czasie planowała odpowiednie wydatki SKS, by jednocześnie spłacić zadłużenie i zaplanować budżet na tyle dobrze, by za rok cała ta farsa nie musiała być powtarzana. Co jakiś czas podchodziła do stoisk by dowiedzieć się ile zarobiły i w międzyczasie rozwiązywała konflikty pomiędzy członkiniami SKS a resztą świata.

Kapitan Soi Fon obiecywała śmierć każdej osobie, której sprzedawała talię, obiecując, że jeśli będą „używali karty Yoruichi-sama do czynów niegodziwych" to szybko stracą ręce. Kapitan Unohana ze swoim słynnym uśmiechem _przekonywała_ do zakupu drugiej talii i Nanao już się obawiała, że wiele osób wypełni anonimowe ankiety dotyczące szantażu. Starsza Kotetsu-san była tak nieśmiała, że ledwo dukała słowa i wydając resztę niemal zawsze się myliła na korzyść kupującego. Młodsza z kolei zachowywała się jak pies – wciąż warczała na Lisę-san, która z kolei przypominała zadowolonego z siebie kota, który ogonem drażni kompletnie nieszkodliwego pieska i ma radochę z jego szczekania. Rangiku-san na boku próbowała założyć „nieszkodliwą spółkę" z kapitanem Kyoraku, by sprzedawać całusy („to dla dobra SKS, Nanao!", „to podreperuje budżet naszej Dywizji, moja praktyczna Nanao-chan!"), a Nemu-san wciąż upierała się przy dawaniu lizaków jako gratisu. Kusajishi-san z kolei przeszła samą siebie i każdej kobiecie, bez względu na wiek, proponowała (również w gratisie) „randkę z Ken-chanem"! Dość powiedzieć, że dochody ze stoiska Prezeski były najniższe, bo żadna z kobiet nie chciała kupować od niej, w obawie, że zostanie zapamiętana i siłą zmuszona do spotkania z kapitanem Jedenastej (co zdaniem Nanao było okazane trochę zbyt ostentacyjnie – wolały stać przez następne godziny w długich kolejkach, niż umówić się z kapitanem Zarakim?).

Kiedy pierwszy dzień sprzedaży z planowanych dwóch chylił się ku końcowi, kapitan Kuchiki zapowiedział, że już nigdy, przenigdy, żadna kobieta Shinigami nie postawi nogi na jego ziemi, a słowa „Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami" zostaną zabronione w Szóstej Dywizji pod groźbą zmiany fryzury Senbonzakurą. Nie przekonały go nawet słowa rozentuzjazmowanej Kuchiki-san, że następnego dnia miała się pojawić sama Kuukaku-san, która bardzo chciała zdobyć jego zdjęcie (na którym wciśnięto go w jakiś strój przyciągnięty ze świata żywych – zdaniem Nanao wyglądał w nim śmiesznie, ale reszta SKS niemalże się śliniła).

– Spokojnie, porozmawiam sobie z Kuukaku – szepnęła zmartwionej Nanao Shihoin-dono. – Zawsze czuła miętę do Kuchikich, choć tatuś Byakui był jak na jej gust nieco zbyt radosny.

– Naprawdę, ta informacja nie była mi potrzebna.

– Mmmm, czyżby? Czyli nie chcecie mieć stałego dostępu do jego dworu?

– Po namyśle stwierdzam, że to genialny plan, Shihoin-dono.

– Mów mi Yoruichi. I nie bądź taka sztywna.

Tak, tego jej brakowało po całym dniu użerania się z kobietami, które naprawdę powinny były mieć choć trochę rozumu. Najwięcej problemów sprawiała młodsza Kotetsu-san, której podzielona uwaga pomiędzy stoisko, Lisę-san i śpiącego kapitana Ukitake (który nie obudził się ani razu, pomimo tych wszystkich wrzasków) doprowadziła do kilku kradzieży, którym szybko zapobiegła kapitan Soi Fon (ciesząc się, że ma gdzie wyładować frustrację, że Yoruichi-sama nie będzie już tylko jej).

Kiedy Nanao zamknęła za sobą drzwi pokoju odetchnęła głęboko i zdjęła okulary, by potrzeć oczy. Czasami zastanawiała się dlaczego Aizen nie pozostawił po prostu Soul Society w rękach SKS, jeśli chciał się pozbyć kapitana Yamamoto. Nieraz powtarzał, że one wszystkie przyprawiały go o stany przedzawałowe.

Rzuciła teczkę na biurko i poszła nastawić sobie herbatę. Jedną z wielu zalet bycia porucznikiem był przywilej posiadania własnej łazienki i kuchni, za co Nanao nieraz w myślach dziękowała temu, kto stworzył tę zasadę. Teraz mogła pozwolić sobie na luksus siedzenia w letniej wodzie (dzień był okropnie gorący i momentami żałowała, że jednak nie założyła tego fioletowego monstrum, bo w pewnym momencie składzik na miotły zmienił się w piekarnik) z kubkiem herbaty w jednej dłoni i raportami w drugiej. Spokojnie się pluskała nie przejmując się nikim i niczym, nie licząc dokumentów. Te zawsze zostawiała sobie na sam koniec zestawień kwartalnych, bo… Cóż, niezmiernie ją bawiły i Sasakibe-san dobrze o tym wiedział. Tak naprawdę spośród wszystkich wicekapitanów ona i Sasakibe-san najlepiej się rozumieli, nawet jeśli rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali. Ona, by go rozbawić (a bogowie wiedzieli, że miał dziesięć razy tyle pracy co ona) każdego miesiąca przesyłała mu w osobnej, zielonej teczce co głupsze skargi i próby wyjaśnień, a on ze swojej strony co kwartał robił to samo, wiedząc ile nerwów ją kosztowały krótkie terminy. Kiedy odłożyła ostatnią kartkę była w wyśmienitym nastroju, a chichotała przez cały czas czytania – ludzie naprawdę mieli ciekawe pomysły. Dopiła herbatę, umyła się, przebrała w pidżamę, szeroko ziewając padła na łóżko, po czym wpełzła pod kołdrę i tuląc się do poduszki, zasnęła.

Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień sprzedaży i będzie mogła spokojnie wrócić do swojego cichego biura.

.

,

.

Bardzo bym prosiła o komentarze! Co Wam nie pasuje, co się podoba, z czego się śmialiście – wszystko jest mile widziane!


	3. Noc pierwsza cz1

**Uf, no i udało się. Scena erotyczna jest! Powiem szczerze, że z tego rozdziału jestem diablo dumna! Więc bójcie się! Haha!**

**A w ogóle – czemu nikt nie podjął wyzwania z Yami no Matsuei? :( **

**.**

**.**

NOC PIERWSZA, CZ. 1

Noc była piękna, księżyc świecił na bezgwiezdnym niebie, zapowiadając kolejny gorący i słoneczny dzień. Zwykle w takie noce Juushirou usiadłby w oknie i podziwiał gwiazdy, ale dzisiejszego dnia był tak zmęczony, tak wykończony… Westchnął i potarł oczy, kończąc ostatnie dokumenty, które musiał podpisać. Przez to, że przespał niemal cały dzień większa część jego obowiązków spadła na barki Sentarou, bo Kiyone wzięła trzy dni wolnego, by móc wspomóc SKS, a Rukia tuż po odejściu od stanowiska dostała propozycję udania się do świata żywych i nie mógł jej odmówić. Przeciągnął się i zakaszlał kilka razy, czując nieznośny ucisk w piersi. Jego trzeci oficerowie narzekali cały poranek na Lisę, że przez nią on czuje się znacznie gorzej, że jest blady, poci się, kaszle i w ogóle umiera, ale prawda była taka – i myśląc o tym uśmiechał się lekko – że fizycznie czuł się naprawdę dobrze, po prostu był niewyspany. Z własnej winy, jeśli miałby być szczery, bo to on kilka razy w nocy budził się z nagłą potrzebą ponownego dotknięcia jej skóry, pocałowania, nasycenia się nią… Co oczywiście było jedynie grą wstępną. Musiał przyznać, że dwie ostatnie noce naprawdę były jednymi z lepszych w jego życiu. Choćby dlatego, że czekał na nie ponad wiek. Popijając herbatę i pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w dokumenty zaczął wspominać.

Bar, hałas, śmiech… I te zielone oczy wpatrujące się w niego z nieodgadnioną intensywnością.

…

**110 lat wcześniej**

– … i wtedy Kensei-kun złapał Mashiro-chan za kołnierz i po prostu wywlekł ją stamtąd krzycząc, że nie po to została im zlecona misja, żeby… Ukitake, słyszysz ty mnie?

Juushirou drgnął, gdy wielka, owłosiona łapa przyjaciela znalazła się nagle przed jego twarzą, w pełni zasłaniając mu pokrętny uśmieszek Yadomaru-san. Siedzieli w jednym z barów w Piątym Okręgu Rukongai, gdzie sake było kiepskie, ale tanie i zawsze były wolne przynajmniej dwa prywatne pokoje. Obecnie siedzieli w jednym, z lekko rozsuniętymi drzwiami, by móc od czasu do czasu spoglądać na to, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

– Kyoraku, nie musisz krzyczeć mi do ucha. Zamyśliłem się trochę, to wszystko.

– Już myślałem, że zaraz mi tu zemdlejesz.

– Spokojnie. Czuję się dobrze. – Dolał sobie sake i uśmiechnął się w kierunku lekko podchmielonego Kyoraku. – Mówisz więc, że Mugurumie-sanowi udało się w końcu znaleźć swoją wice kapitan?

– Mhm. Chowała się w barakach Czwartej, ale miała pecha, bo Yamada-kun jest wredny, o czym niby każdy wie, ale nikt nie pamięta, gdy trzeba. Przeszedł się przez całe Seiretei rozpowiadając każdemu kogo spotkał, że Mashiro-chan wyżarła mu wszystkie słodycze i, oczywiście niby przypadkiem, krzyczał najgłośniej akurat wtedy, gdy w pobliżu znalazł się pewien wściekły kapitan. W końcu Kensei-kun ją złapał i jutro z samego rana wyruszają.

Białowłosy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

– Nie podoba mi się to. To całe znikanie ludzi… Czy nie lepiej byłoby wysłać Dwunastą? W końcu to oni mają cały ten dziwny sprzęt.

– Yama-ji chce mieć tę dwójkę z daleka od siebie. Wiesz, że nie znosi ich kłótni.

Siedząca obok niego kobieta prychnęła, wcześniej obalając dwie czarki pod rząd.

– Proszę cię, ich wrzaski słychać nawet w naszych barakach. Mashiro już dawno temu powinna go zaciągnąć do łóżka, może to by go trochę zrelaksowało i byłby mniej skłonny do wykrzykiwania swoich pretensji na całe Soul Society. Pewnie nawet w Piekle go słyszą i cieszą się, że kiedy umarł przypadkiem nie zabrali go do siebie.

Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się na jej słowa i wznieśli toast.

– Za Dziewiątą!

– Niech zatkają się jak najszybciej – dodała Lisa, po czym sama upiła spory łyk alkoholu. – Shiba nie dołączy dziś do nas?

– Hm? Nie. Poprosił dziś o wolny wieczór. Zamierza w końcu poważnie zaprosić Samatarę-san na kolację.

– Miyako-chan? Skubaniec, ubiegł mnie.

– Bo sądzisz, że by na ciebie spojrzała? – Kobieta bawiła się końcem jednego z warkoczy ze znudzoną miną. – Samatara ma wyrafinowany gust.

– Ja jestem wyrafinowany!

– Oczywiście. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy leżysz na wpół przytomny i próbujesz…

– Dobrze, dobrze. Nie kończ tego zdania. Nie jestem wyrafinowany, ale co z tego? Kaien też nie jest.

– Ma niezły tyłek.

– Dla ciebie każdy facet taki ma.

– Ty nie masz.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo.

– Do usług.

Normalnie Kyoraku uznałby tego typu słowa za zachętę, ale przez cały wieczór spoglądał w kierunku siedzącej dwa stoliki od drzwi blondynki. W chwili, w której zauważył swoją szansę (czytaj: partner kobiety przysiadł się do swoich kolegów, ku jej wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu), szybko wstał.

– Przepraszam was na chwilę.

Nim zdążyli choćby mrugnąć, on już siedział koło kobiety, która teraz chichotała w najlepsze, wzbudzając wściekłość swojego chłopaka. Biedaczek w pierwszej kolejności wstał, żeby impertynentowi przyłożyć, ale kiedy jego zamulony alkoholem umysł zrozumiał kogo właśnie chciał zaatakować, usiadł, cały czerwony na twarzy i zamówił dodatkowe czarki sake.

– On się prosi o kłopoty.

Yadomaru-san najwyraźniej również zauważyła reakcję przyszłego byłego partnera, teraz już siedzącej na kolanie Kyoraku, Shinigami. Dziewczę zaczęło właśnie poznawać palcami włosy na piersi kapitana Ósmej Dywizji.

– Niekoniecznie. Dobrze wie kiedy należy się wycofać. – Upił jeszcze łyk sake, czując jak w żołądku robi mu się cieplutko. Rzadko kiedy dawał się namówić na alkohol, ale ostatnie zdarzenia działały mu na nerwy i miał ochotę na lekkie zdystansowanie się do świata. Pochylił się lekko do przodu i zasunął drzwi do końca, wiedząc, że Shunsui nie lubił, gdy ktokolwiek z jego przyjaciół obserwował sposób, w jaki zaleca się do swoich jednorazowych partnerek. – Choć to trochę smutne, co robi.

– Ta, temu chłopaczkowi na pewno nie jest do śmiechu.

– Och, sądzę, że nie przejął się tym tak bardzo. – Pominął milczeniem fakt, że poprzedniego wieczora widzieli go z inną kobietą (kapitan Ósmej zapamiętał mężczyznę, bo dziewczyna, z którą był, spowodowała u niego „szybsze bicie serca") i być może nawet obecna sytuacja wyjdzie blondynce na zdrowie. – Mówiłem o Kyoraku. To smutne co robi.

Siadając wygodniej, wyciągając nogi pod stolikiem, Lisa przekrzywiła głowę z zainteresowaniem.

– Jak dla mnie to świetna zabawa. I z tego co wiem, to mój kapitan nigdy nikomu nie złamał serca, przynajmniej nie poprzez łóżko. Jeśli widzi, że jakaś dziewucha jest nim zainteresowana, to nigdy nie próbuje jej zaciągnąć, jeśli nie jest w stanie wziąć jej na poważnie.

– I właśnie to jest smutne, Yadomaru-san. Bo jeśli on nie bierze żadnej z nich na poważnie, to również sam jest używany wyłącznie do zabawy. Czerpie z życia pełnymi garściami, tego nie można mu odmówić, ale odsuwa od siebie te aspekty, które są najcenniejsze i daje zrobić z siebie zabawkę dla tych kobiet, które interesują się wyłącznie jego ciałem, bądź pozycją. W ten sposób nigdy nie trafi na kogoś wyjątkowego.

Zielone oczy zmrużyły się, a usta lekko zadrżały, tym razem jednak było w tym coś takiego, co spowodowało, że Juushirou poczuł się nieco zażenowany. Czyżby powiedział za dużo? W końcu siedząca przed nim kobieta również nie jeden raz przeszła przez łóżko Kyoraku. Co prawda był to jedyny jego „podbój" (w cudzysłowie, bo nigdy nie umiał dojść do tego, kto tutaj kogo podbił) o którym nie opowiadał w szczegółach, twierdząc, że między nim i Lisą nie chodzi nawet o sam seks, ale raczej o poczucie bliskości, o bycie z kimś, kto zna nie tylko twoje ciało. „Lepsze niż sesja terapeutyczna" jak twierdził. Zdaniem kapitana Trzynastej od czasu do czasu oboje byli po prostu zbyt zmęczeni ciągłą grą w „nie interesuje mnie nic, poza zabawą" i potrzebowali namiastki czegoś, co mogliby zdobyć, gdyby zaczęli być poważni. Nie ukrywał, że w tej myśli było wiele goryczy, zazdrości i złości. Goryczy i zazdrości, bo od dobrych trzydziestu lat, jeśli nie więcej, był zainteresowany Yadomaru-san, ale był też prawdopodobnie jedynym mężczyzną na wyższym niż trzeci oficer stanowisku, którego nie próbowała zdobyć (Yamamoto-sensei nie liczony z przyczyn oczywistych, podobnie trzeci oficer Dwunastej Kurotsuchi). A złości, bo wiedział ile hipokryzji jest w jego słowach. Nie sypiał z kobietami zbyt często, ale zawsze wybierał takie, których nie interesował jako potencjalny partner życiowy z tej prostej przyczyny, że był chory. W każdej chwili mógł przyjść ten ostatni atak, który go zabije i nie chciał umierać ze świadomością, że zostawia nie tylko swojego przyjaciela, ale również jakąś kobietę samych sobie. Tak, nie miał prawa oceniać Kyoraku czy Lisy ani tego, co robili.

Dlatego jej słowa zszokowały go.

– Kyoraku jest cholernym szczęściarzem, że ma takiego przyjaciela. Szczerze wątpię, by na ciebie zasługiwał, Ukitake-san.

Zarumienił się, czując się jeszcze głupiej. Nie chciał odgrywać świętego. Już i tak wielu ludzi miało o nim mylne zdanie. Juushirou był człowiekiem, takim samym jak reszta i również miał swoje wady. Gadulstwo po wypiciu alkoholu było jedną z mniejszych.

– Obaj jesteśmy szczęściarzami, w takim razie. Po prostu chciałbym, żeby był szczęśliwy. Co prawda życie, jakie obecnie prowadzi, wydaje się mu pasować, jednak czasami widzę, że chwilami naprawdę jest zmęczony i chciałby odetchnąć. Dwa tysiące lat ganiania za kobietami najwyraźniej każdego jest w stanie zmęczyć.

I znów ten dziwny niby-uśmiech.

– Wiesz, zawsze podobała mi się ta twoja cecha charakteru.

– Dziękuję, aczkolwiek nie wiem o czym mówisz, Yadomaru-san.

– Mówię o tym, że nawet gdy kogoś oceniasz, starasz się nabrać dystansu do tej oceny i nie być zbyt surowym. Zawsze starasz się zrozumieć, nawet jeśli coś jest poza twoimi zdolnościami pojmowania.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, bo gdyby zaprzeczył, to wyglądałoby to tak, jakby chciał usłyszeć więcej komplementów. Lisa-san nie była gadułą. Nigdy – ani pod wpływem alkoholu, ani na trzeźwo, więc jej rozmowność nieco go peszyła.

Wypili jeszcze trochę, rozmawiając o rzeczach tak trywialnych jak pogoda, humory Yama-ji czy też kiedy w końcu dziesiąty Kenpachi przekroczy granicę pomiędzy tym co jest dozwolone, a co nie. Od czasu do czasu zerkali na siebie, a każde takie spojrzenie kosztowało Juushirou trochę nerwów. Czuł dziwne ukłucie w podbrzuszu, dziwną nerwowość. W powietrzu wisiało napięcie, którego nie umiał określić, bo i sama sytuacja była nietypowa. Zwykle gdy Shunsui znikał, zostawiając ich samych, Lisa-san nie zostawała przy stoliku nawet pięć minut. Zresztą, nic dziwnego – nigdy nie brakowało chętnych mężczyzn do postawienia jej drinka, co trochę go irytowało. W towarzystwie Kyoraku rozmawiała z nim jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale unikała jak plagi, gdy mieli zostać sam na sam. Przecież nigdy nawet się do niej nie uśmiechnął w sposób sugerujący zainteresowanie – nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć, zwłaszcza ze względu na jej zażyłość z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Może po prostu był zbyt miły? Zbyt nudny?

Nie był pewien co ma myśleć, gdy podniosła się i z gracją zajęła wolne miejsce tuż koło niego, klękając na wolnej poduszce i sięgając po butelkę.

– Jeszcze, Ukitake-san?

Z jakiegoś powodu przeszedł go dreszcz, choć same słowa były przecież całkowicie niewinne. No, ale też dreszcze w jej towarzystwie nie były przecież niczym nowym. Jedynie dwa tysiące lat doświadczenia w odczuwaniu przeróżnych emocji pozwoliło mu zachowywać się normalnie. Uśmiechnął się z podziękowaniem i podstawił czarkę.

– Dziękuję, Yadomaru-san.

– Skoro w końcu zdecydowałeś się upić, to ktoś musi ci w tym pomóc, prawda?

Zaśmiał się.

– Do tego stanu jeszcze mi bardzo daleko.

– Noc jest długa.

– Aż tak bardzo chcesz mnie upić?

Oj, to zabrzmiało źle, ale w odpowiedzi kąciki jej ust nieznacznie się uniosły. Lubił jej uśmiechy głównie dlatego, że były takie rzadkie. Zwykle wyglądała albo na znudzoną, albo zirytowaną. Jeśli już się w pełni uśmiechała, to z zasady drapieżnie, w czasie polowania na jakiegoś szczęściarza, który nie wiedział nawet, jak wielkie miał szczęście.

– A coś w tym złego?

– Proszę?

– Gdybym chciała cię upić. Jest w tym coś niewłaściwego?

– Przypuszczam, że nie, dopóki nie będziesz próbowała tego wykorzystać.

Pochyliła się lekko do przodu i poważnie zastanowił się nad tym co takiego powiedział. Dla postronnego obserwatora mogłoby to wyglądać tak, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy ma jeszcze sake w czarce, którą trzymał w prawej dłoni, ale gdy patrzyła mu prosto w oczy z tak bliska…

– A gdybym próbowała, to opierałbyś się?

Juushirou przełknął ślinę, czując nagłą panikę. W co on się wpakował? Czy stroiła sobie z niego żarty? Odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na talerzu z przekąskami. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, acz z dystansem i spokojnie odpowiedział.

– Nie posunęłabyś się do tego, Yadomaru-san, więc pytanie jest czysto hipotetyczne.

– Hipotetycznie więc: opierałbyś się?

Dlaczego naciskała? Zerknął na nią i jej intensywny wzrok spod półprzymkniętych powiek zahipnotyzował go.

– To zależy od kroków, które byś, hipotetycznie rzecz jasna, podjęła.

– Gdybym, _hipotetycznie_ – słowo wymówiła z lekką kpiną, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia jak dziecinna była jego próba zbagatelizowania wagi tej rozmowy – zechciała, powiedzmy, rozpuścić ci włosy by je pogłaskać?

– Przypuszczam, że nie opierałbym się. To po prostu przyjacielski gest.

Omal nie wylał sobie alkoholu na rękę, prawie podskakując, gdy dłoń kobiety sięgnęła do jego kucyka i bezproblemowo zsunęła z nich wstążkę. Białe pukle opadły mu na ramiona i nie zdążył nawet się zdziwić, gdy jej palce zanurzyły się we włosach i przesunęły od czubka głowy aż po potylicę w pieszczocie. Mimowolnie przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się jej dotykiem. Jednocześnie umysł pracował mu jak szalony, ale co chwila pojawiało się jedno pytanie, wręcz przesycone nadzieją – czy wreszcie nadszedł jego dzień? Jeśli tak, to zamierzał z tego skorzystać jak tylko się dało. Palce Yadomaru-san przeczesywały jego długie włosy, od czasu do czasu gładząc skórę na głowie i kark. Zwłaszcza gdy docierała do karku odruchowo pochylał głowę lekko do przodu, dając jej lepszy dostęp. Miała bardzo utalentowane dłonie. Ciekawe, co jeszcze potrafiłaby nimi zrobić?

– Czy to był wystarczająco… _przyjacielski_ gest? – mruknęła mu prosto do ucha. Przełknął ślinę i usiłował się skupić, choć było mu bardzo gorąco. A to ciepło nie miało nic wspólnego z sake.

– Przypuszczam, że jak najbardziej. Pozwolisz, że oddam przysługę?

Ledwo poznawał swój głos, tak niski się stał, ale samo mówienie było problemem. Odstawił czarkę, uważając, by niczego nie potrącić i lekko się do niej obrócił. Była śliczna, nie było innego słowa, które by ją opisywało. Sięgnął po jeden warkocz i rozwiązał wstążkę, która była ciasno związana na samym końcu. Ile razy miał ochotę sięgnąć po te warkocze i je rozpleść? Nigdy nie widział jej w rozpuszczonych włosach i był bardziej niż przekonany, że ten widok zapamięta do końca życia. Delikatnie przeczesywał gładkie, ciemne jak skrzydło kruka włosy i gdy uwolnił jeden warkocz, sięgnął po drugi, od czasu do czasu spoglądając Yadomaru-san w oczy, za każdym razem mając wrażenie, że jej zielone źrenice posyłają sztylety, które wbijały się prosto w jego żołądek, jednocześnie powodując, że w głowie robiło się dziwnie lekko. Kiedy skończył odsunął się i… I nie miał słów. Wcześniej była śliczna. Obecnie było w tej zwykle hardej, ostrej kobiecie coś tak kruchego i czarującego, że bez namysłu wsunął dłoń w jej loki. Zamruczała cichutko i przymknęła oczy. Wolną dłonią zdjął jej okulary i odłożył na stoliku.

– Wiesz, że masz piękne oczy? – szepnął, gładząc kciukiem jej policzek. Westchnęła, gdy przesunął kciuk po kości szczęki w dół ku pełnym ustom, po drodze zataczając małe kółeczka. Miała bardzo gładką skórę, która w porównaniu z jego palcami stwardniałymi od setek lat ćwiczenia walki mieczem, wydawała się być jedwabna. Normalnie nie robiłby tego typu rzeczy. Zawsze zaczynał od, co najwyżej, ucałowania dłoni. Nigdy nie dotykał bez wyraźnego pozwolenia, a tym bardziej nigdy pod wpływem alkoholu. Jednak sama idea tego, że wreszcie mógł ją dotknąć… Na chwilę zamknął oczy, czując jak ogarnia go coraz większe pożądanie. Delikatnie musnął kciukiem usta Lisy, jednocześnie prosząc. – Spójrz na mnie…

Zamglone z wrażenia zielone źrenice spotkały drugie zielone, usta rozchyliły się, wilgotny język dotknął opuszka kciuka i skierował palec do ust, gdzie zęby nadgryzły twardą skórę, a śliski mięsień ukoił ból i myślenie stało się przeszłością. Wiedziony nagłym impulsem Juushirou pochylił się do przodu, by pocałować te wargi, by swoim językiem znaleźć się w miejscu, które właśnie opuścił jego kciuk. Z radością przyjął fakt, że wyszła mu na spotkanie. Usta zetknęły się, poruszyły i nie wiedział już co się dzieje. Pachniała wspaniale. Jeszcze lepiej smakowała. Wargi Lisy były miękkie, chętne i otwierały się dla niego z taką gorliwością… Zaczął nieśmiało drażnić jej język swoim i jęknął, gdy pogłębiła pocałunek, w pełni dając mu poznać wnętrze swoich ust. Jedną dłonią objął ją w pasie i przycisnął do siebie z siłą, a drugą gładził jej plecy, żałując, że od jej skóry dzieli go warstwa materiału. Syknął z bólu i przyjemności, gdy pociągnęła go za włosy, by odchylić mu głowę i przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, co było jak najbardziej w porządku, jeśli chodziło o jego zdanie na ten temat. Palce, które wsunęła pod jego szatę i lekko drapały paznokciami skórę, doprowadzały go do szału. Nie wiedział nawet w którym dokładnie momencie niemalże położył się na ziemi, Lisa usiadła na nim okrakiem, a krótka spódniczka (skandalicznie uniesiona w górę przez jego własną dłoń) dawała mu idealny widok na jej bieliznę, gdy przerwali na chwilę, by nabrać oddechu. Już same pocałunki spowodowały erekcję, ale ten widok sprawił, że stała się znacznie boleśniejsza.

– Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… – Szepcząc jej imię, rozkoszując się piskiem, który wyrwał się z jej gardła na dźwięk swojego imienia, uniósł się lekko i skubnął zębami jej szyję, natychmiast łagodząc ugryzienie językiem. Kobieta jęknęła i wygięła się do tyłu, dając mu lepszy dostęp do skóry. Uniósł dłoń, by nakryć nią jej pierś, gdy nagle w głównej sali rozległ się tak potężny ryk śmiechu, że Juushirou aż podskoczył i omal nie przyłożył swojej partnerce w brodę.

Czując, że to chwilowe otrzeźwienie szybko znika pod wpływem ruchów Lisy, która wpasowywała się idealnie w jego biodra, ale wciąż zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że są w miejscu, w którym w każdej chwili ktoś może ich nakryć, Juushirou sięgnął do kieszeni, położył pieniądze na blat, objął ją w pół i bez większych problemów, kilkoma krokami przy użyciu shunpo, zatrzymał się w jednej z uliczek okalającej Trzynastą, z której nie korzystał nikt poza nim samym. Miał zamiar przenieść ich do sypialni, ale nie chciał być zbyt bezpośredni. Najwyraźniej jego zmartwienia nie miały racji bytu, bo gdy tylko postawił Yadomaru-san na ziemi, ta pociągnęła jego głowę w dół i ponownie zanurzyła swoje palce w białe fale, które przez chwilę zasłoniły ich niczym kurtyna. Jej pocałunki były głębokie, namiętne i gwałtowne. Ocierała się o niego w sposób, który Juushirou doprowadzał do szału. Złapał ją w pasie i przycisnął mocniej, po czym zsunął dłonie w dół i podnosząc krótką spódniczkę do góry złapał ją za pośladki i uniósł. Oplotła go nogami, nie przerywając swoim językiem gładzić jego. Drażnić. Zachęcać do walki. Jęknął, gdy jedna z jej dłoni weszła pomiędzy ich ciała i złapała za twardy członek. Bez problemu utrzymując ją jedną ręką, drugą zsunął jej szatę i pochylił głowę, by zająć się pięknymi piersiami. Ucałował rowek pomiędzy nimi, polizał wnętrze prawej kuli i delikatnymi muśnięciami ust znaczył drogę do sterczącego sutka, który błagał o wilgotny język.

Lisa odchyliła się do tyłu, łapiąc go za ramiona i ocierając swoje krocze o jego, cicho pomiaukując, doprowadzając oboje do szału. Wbiła mu paznokcie, gdy polizał sutek i wziął go w usta, w pełni rozkoszując się smakiem. Delikatnie go przygryzł, po czym przeniósł uwagę na drugą pierś, jedynak nigdy tam nie dotarł. Dziki kot w jego ramionach pociągnął go za włosy w górę i pocałował z ogniem, wsuwając język do jego równie chętnych ust. Smakowała wyśmienicie. Sięgnęła do wiązania jego obi, w czasie, w którym on zastanawiał się czym dokładnie smakuje. Czekolada, sake i coś, co po prostu musiało być nią, bo nigdy… Sake. To słowo go otrzeźwiło na tyle, na ile mogło. Przerwał pocałunek i oderwał ją od siebie, po czym postawił na ziemi i mocno do siebie przytulił. Potrzebował jej bliskości, bo właśnie zamierzał zrobić największe głupstwo w historii Soul Society.

– Czemu przerwałeś? – mruknęła, próbując go rozebrać, ale zabrał jej dłonie.

– To… Yadomaru-san…

– Lisa.

– Liso, ja… Oboje jesteśmy pijani – mówił niepewnie, jednocześnie poprawiając jej szatę, by okryć piersi, które wręcz wołały o jego usta. I które tak bardzo chciał pieścić, do stopnia, w którym… Nie. Stop. – Nie tylko nasza ocena sytuacji jest nieco inna, ale ja… – Widząc jej ponurą minę, westchnął. – Chciałbym pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, czego nie byłbym w stanie zrobić w chwili, w której ledwo trzymam się na nogach.

– Czyli po prostu twoja dżentelmeńska struna zadźwięczała? – Kpina w jej głosie lekko zabolała. Zabawne, że dotychczas kobietom podobało się to, że jest dżentelmenem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie ty, to znajdę kogo innego?

Uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, choć wewnątrz wszystko się w nim skręcało z zazdrości.

– Nie mam o to pretensji. To twoje życie, Liso. Ja jedynie chciałbym prosić o szansę, kiedy oboje będziemy trzeźwi.

Przez chwilę był pewien, że odmówi – jej mina wyraźnie na to wskazywała. W końcu skinęła głową. Żadne z nich jak dotąd się nie odsunęło i gdy liznęła jego szyję, zadrżał.

– Jutro?

– Będę zaszczycony. O której mam po ciebie przyjść?

– Sama przyjdę. Znam drogę – wymruczała. – Jednak pojawię się dopiero koło jedenastej, bo od ósmej będę zajęta przez jakieś dwie, trzy godziny. – Mruknęła, gdy otarł się o nią, chcąc choć trochę ulżyć napięciu. – Chociaż… Cholera, jutro jest pierwszy. Mam robotę. W takim razie… pojutrze?

– Przynieś ze sobą – wyszeptał jej do ucha, całując je. – Później pomogę ci wypełnić.

– Mmmm… To brzmi zachęcająco. Jednak… – Tu wyrwała się z jego objęć i jako tako doprowadziła do porządku. – Skoro dziś mnie nie chcesz, to muszę już iść, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę i po prostu zjem cię tutaj, teraz.

Po czym obróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść przed siebie lekkim zygzakiem. W pewnym momencie obróciła się i krzyknęła do wciąż opartego o ścianę Juushirou:

– Bez tego kucyka wyglądasz znacznie lepiej!

I użyła shunpo, by zniknąć mu sprzed oczu. Westchnął ciężko, już przeklinając swoje dobre maniery i wychowanie, ale za to uśmiechnął się na myśl o jutrzejszej nocy. Trzydzieści kilka lat czekania w końcu miało dobiec końca.

…

Juushirou uśmiechnął się gorzko na samo wspomnienie tych słów. Trzydzieści kilka lat czekania? Wolne żarty. Przez głupie poczucie moralności czekał ponad sto czterdzieści lat, z czego większość tego czasu spędził w przeświadczeniu, że Yadomaru-san jest martwa, bądź w stanie znacznie gorszym, niż śmierć.

Nie mógł ostatniego wieku nazwać najradośniejszym w całej swojej historii. Najpierw tragedia z hollowfikacją, ucieczka Urahary-kuna, śmierć Miyako i Kaiena, zdrada Aizena, walka z nim… Nie, zdecydowanie wolałby zapomnieć o ostatnim stuleciu jak najszybciej, ale efekt jaki na całe Gotei 13 miał ten okres nie pozwalał mu na to. Dlatego wolał skupić się na pozytywach, które nie miały nic wspólnego z przemocą i złem.

Przede wszystkim – Kyoraku, który w końcu się zakochał. Po prawdzie Juushirou dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że nawet gdyby Yadomaru-san nie zniknęła, to z czasem jego przyjaciel i tak zacząłby tracić rozum dla jej protegowanej, bez względu na to, czy Ise-san byłaby jego porucznikiem, czy też nie. Był też fakt, że znacznie rzadziej miał ataki choroby, choć gdy już się pojawiały, były gorsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Zdaniem Unohany-senpai to mogło zwiastować polepszenie, o ile jego organizm wytrzyma ten etap przejściowy. Byli też Kiyone i Sentarou – dzień w dzień dziękował wyższym siłom, że obdarowały go tak lojalnymi i przyjacielskimi pomocnikami, bo bez nich nie dałby sobie rady. Owszem, nierzadko przyprawiali go o ból głowy, ale jego własne rodzeństwo zachowywało się swego czasu znacznie gorzej, a było ich znacznie więcej. No i Rukia Kuchiki – za nią też dziękował niebiosom. Kilka dni wcześniej została mianowana porucznikiem Trzynastej i nawet jeśli nie pomogła mu w żaden sposób przy robocie papierkowej, to był pewien, że w końcu się tego nauczy. Specjalnie zgodził się na misję w świecie żywych, gdy poprosiła o nią z szerokim uśmiechem – i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie umiał jej niczego odmówić. Była jeszcze bardzo młoda i musiała nabrać jak najwięcej doświadczenia, bo – przyznawał to ze smutkiem – z dotychczasowych potyczek uchodziła z życiem jedynie łutem szczęścia. Daleko było jej do poziomu innych wice kapitanów, ale z czasem, był tego pewien, będzie mogła wielu z nich prześcignąć.

Nie mógł również nie zaliczyć do pozytywów powrotu tych wszystkich, których miał za martwych – w tym Yadomaru-san, całej, zdrowej i jeszcze piękniejszej, niż wcześniej. Przez kilka tygodni był pewien, że zapomniała o tamtej nocy, ale gdy ponowiła próbę flirtu był nie tylko przyjemnie zaskoczony, ale również od razu przeniósł ich do sypialni, nie przejmując się tym jak niegrzeczne to było z jego strony. Był zszokowany, że przyszła do niego następnej nocy i najwyraźniej planowała również go odwiedzić dzisiejszej, ale nie narzekał. Póki mógł ją mieć… Pokręcił głową, otrząsając się z tych niewygodnych myśli. Lisa Yadomaru była kobietą wielu mężczyzn, szybko się nudziła i nigdy nawet nie wspomniała o tym, że to co było między nimi… że w ogóle coś było. W końcu to tylko trzy dni, a nie trzy lata. Dla niej to był seks. Nawet jeśli dla niego było to spełnienie marzeń.

Sięgnął po dokumenty, by ostatni raz je przejrzeć i upewnić się, że nigdzie się nie pomylił, gdy wyczuł jej reiatsu. Czyli jednak.

Zerknął ponownie na księżyc i uśmiechnął się smutno. Cieszył się, naprawdę. Jednak był zbyt zmęczony i obawiał się, że jak jej to powie, to obróci się na pięcie tak, jak tamtej nocy i znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. Znowu zniknie z jego życia.

A tego nie chciał.

Nie chciał…

…

W przeciwieństwie do Ukitake, Lisa nie zwracała uwagi na rzeczy tak banalne jak księżyc. Ona miała cel i na nim skupiła całą swoją uwagę. Wychodząc ze swojego pokoju w Ósmej jedynie zarejestrowała Kyoraku wślizgującego się do kwater Nanao i przez chwilę zastanowiła się czy nie spróbować podejrzeć co też on może chcieć od dziewczyny o tej porze, skoro na pewno już spała. Ale nie. Musiała dotrzeć do Trzynastej i to szybko, bo powoli zaczął ją ogarniać sen.

Nie była nienasyconym sukkubem, wbrew plotkom. Owszem, potrafiła czasami całe godziny spędzić na igraszkach, ale później musiała to odespać, by móc nabrać energii na dalsze zabawy. Jednak poprzedniej nocy Ukitake przerywał jej sen co chwila i choć wiedziała, że delikatne pieszczoty nie miały nawet jej obudzić, to była wyjątkowo wyczulona na jego dotyk. Zresztą, gdy marzy się o czymś przez całe stulecie, to później chce się mieć tego jak najwięcej, prawda? Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest to coś, co tak bardzo różni się od całej reszty tego typu sytuacji.

Lisa lubiła być ze sobą brutalnie szczera, nawet jeśli nie wypowiadała swoich myśli na głos. Wiedziała, że robi wszystko, byle się nie zaangażować – nawet jej nietypowa relacja z Nanao, teraz i wcześniej, była tak obmyślona, by wypracować sobie dystans. Co prawda ta nowa Nanao była tak urocza w swojej sztywności i tak bardzo dała się lubić, że było to ciężkie, ale Lisa powoli znajdowała twardy grunt pod stopami w relacjach z nią.

„_Och, oczywiście… I wcale nie chciałaś dzień wcześniej zamordować trójki idiotów, bo śmieli ją obrazić."_

Szyderczy głos Rizy – Hollowa, który od czasu do czasu komentował poczynania swojej pani, zirytował Lisę.

„_To było co innego."_

„_Okłamuj się dalej. Zaczyna ci zależeć na ludziach – po powrocie zaczęłaś ich doceniać, hę? Teraz też wcale nie idziesz do tego gruźlika, żeby po prostu położyć się obok i zasnąć jak dzidziuś, co?"_

„_Nie. Akurat tu się mylisz. Idę się z nim przespać. Jest niezły w te klocki."_

„_Och, oczywiście. I dlatego przez ostatnie stulecie prawie co noc o nim myślałaś? I zupełnie przypadkiem w czasie zabaw z innymi facetami zdarzało ci się jęknąć jego imię? Wpadłaś, księżniczko. I to do bardzo głębokiego dołu."_

Wcisnęła Rizę w dalszy zakątek umysłu, ale wciąż słyszała jej drwiący chichot. Riza pogardzała słabością, a za słabość uznawała strach przed braniem tego, co się chciało.

Lisa również gardziła słabością, ale dla niej słabością było zbytnie przywiązanie się do kogokolwiek. W czasach, gdy jeszcze mieszkała w 72 okręgu północnego Rukongai szybko się nauczyła, że zbyt bliskie więzy przyjaźni, mogą zniszczyć – i że nigdy nie są tak bliskie, jakby się mogło wydawać. Wysokie reiatsu było nienawidzone w gorszych dzielnicach Rukongai i żadna rodzina nie chciała przyjąć pod swoje skrzydła kogoś, kto mógł sprowadzić na nich kłopoty, o czym przekonała się dość boleśnie i to nie raz. Dopiero grupa wyrzutków takich samych jak ona – wszyscy ze zbyt potężną siłą duchową, by móc znaleźć rodzinę – podzielili się z nią swoim jedzeniem i powiedzieli, że jeśli jej się zachce kiedyś jeszcze zajrzeć, to znajdzie się coś do roboty. Z czasem wracała tam coraz częściej i to ona zaproponowała Hiyori, Shinji'emu, Love, Kenseiowi i Mashiro, by zostali Shinigami, gdy pewnego dnia na jednej ze swoich długich wycieczek z daleka zauważyła patrol, który miał przy sobie więcej jedzenia na te kilka godzin, niż oni na całą szóstkę przez tydzień. Zostali przyjęci bez najmniejszych problemów, bo każde z nich było wybitne na swój własny sposób. W Akademii przyłączył się do nich Rose, który był chyba jedynym kretynem z wysokiego rodu, który nie patrzył na nich z góry. Była jeszcze Mayuko, ale ona przylepiła się niczym rzep do psiego ogona tylko i wyłącznie do Lisy – reszta jakoś jej nie podpasowała. Yadomaru wiedziała, że gdyby nie fakt, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele – z wyłączeniem Hacchi'ego, którego nie znała tak znowu dobrze – zostali wysłani tamtej nocy, to na pytanie Kyoraku, czy ona chce tam iść odpowiedziałaby „nie". I proszę, do czego doprowadziło ją zaangażowanie.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Ukitake… Był jedynym mężczyzną, z którym nie próbowała flirtować, bo był też jedynym, który ją naprawdę pociągał, naprawdę jej się podobał. Był zagrożeniem dla jej szczęśliwego życia bez zobowiązań. Wiek wcześniej miała zaliczonych niemalże wszystkich oficerów na wyższych stanowiskach poza Wszechkapitanem, Shinjim (który uroczo trzymał swoją nikomu niepotrzebną cnotę dla Hiyori, która z kolei była zbyt głupia, by to zauważyć) oraz tym wybrykiem natury, Kurotsuchim. No i poza Ukitake, w którego towarzystwie zawsze czuła się nie tak, jakby chciała. Nie lubiła nerwowego uczucia, jakie gnieździło się w jej żołądku, ilekroć kierował na nią ten swój przeklęty uśmiech. Podobało jej się w nim wszystko – jego filozofia życiowa (której nie popierała, ale było w niej coś takiego… typowo jego), poczucie humoru, siła ducha, optymizm, energia, przyjacielski sposób bycia, te nieliczne chwile, w których ponosiła go złość lub gdy celowo był kąśliwy… Wszystko.

Póki był z nimi ten baran, Kyoraku, albo Kaien wszystko było w porządku, czuła się bezpiecznie – choć brzmiało to śmiesznie, bo kapitan Trzynastej był chyba najmniej skłonną do przemocy osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkała. Nie bała się jednak jego złości, czy przemocy, ale tej uprzejmości, uśmiechów i spokojnych oczu. Nigdy nie miała problemów z mężczyznami. Zasady były jasne – to ona dominowała, ustalała tempo „związku" i kończyła, gdy naszła ją na to ochota. Były tylko dwa wyjątki od tej reguły – Kyoraku i Ukitake.

Ze swoim kapitanem nigdy nie była kompatybilna – oboje potrzebowali prowadzenia za rękę w życiu codziennym, w łóżku uwielbiali dominować, a żadne z nich nie zamierzało ustąpić i dlatego sypiali ze sobą tylko wtedy, gdy gdzieś tam w środku pojawiał się wszechogarniający strach, że tak właśnie skończą – samotni, nikomu niepotrzebni i jedynie ze wspomnieniami do poduszki, które nie ogrzeją pustego, zimnego łóżka.

Jednak jego przyjaciel… Przy nim Lisa nie była tą dominującą heterą, którą uwielbiała być. Nie. Czuła się jak kobieta z całym pakietem idiotycznych i niepotrzebnych wrażeń – motylki w brzuchu, słabość w nogach, niepewność i ta durna _potrzeba _bycia otoczoną opieką, bycia potrzebną do czegoś więcej, niż tylko do seksu. Nienawidziła tego, zwłaszcza, że tak bardzo chciała działać zgodnie z instynktem i po prostu zacząć flirtować z Ukitake, nawet jeśli niemalże panicznie bała się jego reakcji.

Dlatego uciekała, ilekroć zostawali sami. Uciekała aż do tamtego wieczora, gdy była już po prostu zmęczona swoim tchórzostwem i wypiła akurat tyle, by zdecydować się na jakieś działanie. Efekt przeszedł jej najśmielsze oczekiwania (które były całkiem śmiałe) i nawet nie była na niego specjalnie zła, gdy przerwał – wręcz przeciwnie, poczuła się wyjątkowo, bo nigdy wcześniej nikt nie interesował się swoim stanem upojenia, bądź jej. I gdyby nie to tragiczne zadanie…

„_Naprawdę wołałam jego imię?"_ – spytała niechętnie Rizę. Ta zachichotała złośliwie, bo jej pani rzadko kiedy zwracała się do niej z jakimkolwiek pytaniem. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych Hollowów (przynajmniej z tego co wywnioskowała z niewielu rozmów na ten temat przeprowadzonych z pozostałymi Vizardami) Riza nie zamierzała przejmować ciała Lisy, bo pasowało jej, gdzie była i wypracowały sobie swego rodzaju więź opartą na zaufaniu – na tyle, na ile było to możliwe pomiędzy Hollowem, a Shinigami.

„_I to jeszcze jak! Byłoby zabawnie, gdybyś zrobiła to w czasie zabaw z którymś z twoich przyjaciół, ale przy nich jakoś zawsze się zatykałaś."_

„_Wielkie dzięki."_

„_Wiesz, księżniczko, kiedy ty jesteś zadowolona, to ja także. Gdy ty jesteś smutna Haguro Tonbo nigdy nie ma ochoty na zabawy ze mną."_

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo – z jakiegoś powodu jej Żniwiarz Dusz, który przyjmował formę dość przystojnego chłopaczka, wyjątkowo upodobał sobie Rizę i nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu z nią przestrzeni świata wewnętrznego. Do tego stopnia, że nieraz ich rzeczywistość przeplatała się z jej snami i pomimo całej ciekawości doszła do wniosku, że są pewne rzeczy, których wolałaby nie widzieć i nie wiedzieć – jak choćby aluzje do rozmiarów Haguro Tonbo w rzeczywistym świecie i tym wewnętrznym.

„_Wiesz, my JESTEŚMY tobą, więc teoretycznie seksisz się sama ze sobą."_

„_Czyli to z tobą jest problem – ja jestem, jakby nie patrzeć, centrum twojej duszy."_

Oczywiście, oboje musieli w tym momencie jej dogadać. Zamknęła jedno i drugie w jak najdalszym zakątku umysłu i poprawiła okulary, wzdychając ciężko. Była zbyt zmęczona na to, by myśleć o ewentualnych konsekwencjach spędzenia kolejnej nocy z kapitanem Trzynastej. Czy naprawdę aż tak źle byłoby się zaangażować? Kyoraku zdecydował się na ten krok i z rozbawieniem podszytym niedowierzaniem musiała przyznać, że wyszło mu to na dobre i wydawał się być szczęśliwy.

Ale… Ukitake? W każdej chwili mógł umrzeć, a ona nie chciała zmienić się w jedną z tych smarkających idiotek, które albo traciły cały sens życia, albo rzuciły się w jeszcze bardziej idiotycznej próbie pomszczenia ukochanego tylko po to, żeby do niego dołączyć. Do tego ta cała Kuchiki znowu zaciągnęła swój tyłek do świata żywych, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że powinna być tu, przy swoim kapitanie. Gdyby podczas jakiejś walki nastąpił nawrót choroby, czy porzuciłaby wszystko i chroniła go do ostatniej kropli krwi? Lisa szczerze w to wątpiła. Rukia była sympatyczną dziewuchą – na tyle, na ile ktokolwiek od Kuchikich mógł być – ale zbyt mocno zależało jej na Byakuyi, na swoich ziemskich przyjaciołach, na Abaraiu… Nie. W czasie walki kapitan Trzynastej byłby daleko na jej liście priorytetów, a gdyby to była naprawdę poważna walka, to Kyoraku zapewne nie mógłby jednocześnie chronić jego pleców i używać swoich mieczy, które wciągały do „zabawy" wszystkich w okolicy.

Niewesołe myśli minęły dopiero w momencie, w którym wyczuła jego reiatsu, delikatnie unoszące się w okolicach kwatery kapitańskiej. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony, skoro na to pozwolił.

– A ty czego tu szukasz? – ryknęli zgodnie trzeci oficerowie, zatrzymując się tuż przed jej nosem. Spojrzała na nich z uniesioną brwią i prychnęła. Tak naprawdę bardzo podobała jej się ich lojalność wręcz do poziomu skretynienia, ale jednocześnie bawiło drażnienie ich. Zwłaszcza Kiyone, która beznadziejnie podkochiwała się w swoim kapitanie. Cóż, niech sobie marzy dalej. – Kapitan Ukitake jest bardzo zmęczony!

– I to przez ciebie!

Och, sami się o to prosili, naprawdę. Uśmiechnęła się czarująco i lekko nachyliła w kierunku Sentarou, który – ku jeszcze większemu oburzeniu swojej koleżanki – zarumienił się.

– Przeze mnie? Hmmm… Z tego co pamiętam, to właśnie _Juushirou_ budził mnie w nocy, nie odwrotnie.

Z radością obserwowała coraz czerwieńszą twarz obojga – z czego tylko jedno się wściekało, drugie z kolei było zażenowane (specjalnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i sugestywnie przesuwała palcami w górę i w dół), ale oboje zauważyli, że użyła pierwszego imienia kapitana Ukitake. Pozwolił jej na zwracanie się do siebie w ten sposób bez względu na okoliczności, ale nie chciała nadużywać tego przywileju – jedyną osobą, która tak robiła był Wszechkapitan. Nawet Kyoraku zwracał się do swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela po nazwisku.

Wyminęła hiperwentylującą się Kiyone i spokojnie zapukała do gabinetu Ukitake.

– Wejść.

Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi i spojrzała w jego kierunku miała już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Naprawdę chciałaby spróbować się zaangażować. Choć raz.

Juushirou uśmiechnął się do Lisy, odłożył na bok raport i miał zamiar wstać, by ją odpowiednio przywitać, ale widziała jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

– Siadaj – rzuciła krótko i sama wskoczyła na blat biurka, nim zdążył zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu brakowi kultury. – Nie musisz marnować swojej galanterii na mnie.

– To nie jest marnowanie, Liso. Herbaty?

– Dzięki, ale już piłam. Co to? – wskazała brodą ostatnie kilka kartek, które najwyraźniej zostały mu do przejrzenia. Dlaczego nie położył się spać? Przecież ledwo siedział!

– Och, to są zestawienia kwartalne. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Sentarou trochę zagmatwał i muszę to sprostować.

Zmrużyła oczy i podparła brodę dłonią, wpatrując się ponuro w raporty. Sama też była niewyspana, ale powoli sen przechodził, a jego miejsce zastępowała wściekłość.

– To robota poruczników. Ty powinieneś jedynie sprawdzić i postawić swój podpis.

– To nie jest problem. Od śmierci Kaiena sam to robię, jedynie czasami posiłkując się pomocą Ise-san.

– Tak, ale teraz masz wicekapitana. To robota Kuchiki.

– Kuchiki-san jest teraz na misji w świecie żywych. Nie może wrócić tylko po to, żeby zająć się kilkoma dokumentami, które trzeci oficer źle wypełnił.

– Proszę cię, przecież widziałam ją podczas sprzedaży kart. Była tu przynajmniej do godziny siedemnastej.

– Tak, ale dopiero co została mianowana na porucznika i nie wiem czy dałaby sobie radę od razu z zestawieniami kwartalnymi. Miesięcznymi – być może tak, ale na pewno nie kwartalnymi.

– Kiedy wraca?

– Za dwa tygodnie ma stawić się przed Wszechkapitanem i zdać raport z ilości Hollowów w Karakurze. To dość niespokojne miejsce i obawiamy się, że Aizen…

Mówił coś tam jeszcze o ewentualnych tragediach związanych z Hollowami, ale Lisa już nie słuchała. Co za idiotka! Czy jej się wydawało, że bycie wicekapitanem to jedynie noszenie przepaski i możliwość wybierania sobie misji? A gdyby zachorował? Albo coś mu się stało?

„_Wiesz co robić. Jesteśmy z tobą._"

Riza i Haguro Tonbo tym razem byli jednomyślni, co jedynie umocniło jej postanowienie. Nie zdecydowałaby się na to, gdyby jej na nim nie zależało. Musiała się upewnić, że będzie cały i zdrowy, by mogła się przekonać, czy mogą coś zbudować. Przeniosła wzrok ze znienawidzonych druczków na zaszklone ze zmęczenia zielone oczy mężczyzny i weszła mu w pół słowa, nie przejmując się tym, co mówił.

– Gdy tylko wróci wyzwę ją na pojedynek.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

– Czy właśnie powiedziałaś, że zamierzasz wyzwać Kuchiki-san na pojedynek?

– Tak. Jednym ze sposobów na objęcie pozycji porucznika jest wygranie pojedynku z wicekapitanem, którego miejsce chce się zająć. Uprzedzam cię, że zamierzam to zrobić.

Pokręcił głową, a białe włosy zafalowały w powietrzu, rozpraszając ją na chwilę. Gdy w końcu zasnął tej pierwszej wspólnej nocy, nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła gładząc jego grzywę – uwielbiała jej gładkość i kolor. Na sam widok robiło jej się gorąco. Ukitake nie zauważył głodnego wzroku Lisy, bo był chyba zbyt zszokowany jej słowami.

– Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Kuchiki-san dopiero co została mianowana, a ty przecież stwierdziłaś, że nie zamierzasz pretendować na żadne stanowiska.

– Tak, ale to było do chwili, w której zrozumiałam, że ona nie nadaje się na porucznika. Jeszcze nie. Jest zbyt młoda, niedoświadczona i interesuje ją wszystko, tylko nie to, co powinno. – Spojrzała na Ukitake z powagą i wyciągnęła dłoń, by wziąć jego rękę w swoją. – _My będziemy w stanie cię obronić_.

Nie zauważyła nawet momentu, w którym Riza na chwilę dołączyła do niej w rzeczywistości. Riza wiedziała, że jeśli temu mężczyźnie coś się stanie, to będzie mogła zapomnieć o radosnych chwilach spędzonych w wewnętrznym świecie, a była na to zbyt egoistyczna.

Mężczyzna ze zdumienia aż uchylił usta i dopiero po chwili się pozbierał. Ścisnął jej dłoń, ale zaraz ją puścił.

– Miło mi, naprawdę, ale muszę cię poprosić o to, byś odstąpiła od swoich planów.

– Dlaczego?

Jej głos zabrzmiał nieco ostrzej, niż chciała. W porównaniu z jego łagodnym barytonem brzmiała jak kat stojący nad ofiarą.

– Kuchiki-san nie jest taka słaba na jaką wygląda. W pojedynkę pokonała Noveno Espadę, przeżyła w Hueco Mundo będąc samą i…

To zabolało.

– _Sądzisz, że jej nie pokonamy_? – warknęła, tym razem nie będąc pewną, czy to ona, czy Riza. – _Ta dziewczynka jest lata świetlne za nami! Nie ma nawet w połowie tyle siły, co my_!

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Wierzę w waszą siłę. – To zdziwiło je obie. Tak po prostu akceptował Rizę, która wcięła się w rozmowę, praktycznie nie wiedząc o niej nic poza tym, że istnieje? – Kuchiki-san jest w pełni zdolna do pełnienia obowiązków mojego wicekapitana.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Rzadko kiedy podchodziła do czegokolwiek z powagą, jeszcze rzadziej decydowała się na coś, ale kiedy już to zrobiła – nie było drogi powrotnej.

– Ale jej tu nie ma, kiedy ty potrzebujesz wyręki, prawda? Zresztą, ja cię tylko poinformowałam o moich planach. Mam pełne prawo wyzwać ją na pojedynek i ty nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

Skinął głową i była pewna, że gdyby miał w sobie nieco więcej energii, to doszłoby do niewielkiej kłótni. Niewielkiej, bo nawet wyjątkowo zły nie potrafił zdobyć się na dłuższe krzyki.

– Owszem, prawo Soul Society daje ci taką możliwość, jednakże ja, jako kapitan rzeczonej Dywizji, mam prawo sprzeciwić się wyrokowi pojedynku.

– Od kiedy?

– Dwadzieścia siedem lat temu weszła w życie nowelizacja Ustawy O Stanowiskach Oficerskich. – Na jej zdziwiony wzrok uśmiechnął się. – To długa historia, ale w skrócie powiem, że Unohana-senpai nie była zadowolona z porucznika, który wygrał pojedynek z, już świętej pamięci, wicekapitanem Yamadą.

– I tak po prostu nie przyjąłbyś mnie jako swojej zastępczyni?

Westchnął ciężko i potarł oczy, po czym – dyskretnie ziewając – odpowiedział smutnym głosem.

– Liso, nie chodzi o moje prywatne odczucia, przynajmniej nie w większości. To byłby wstyd dla Kuchiki-san, zostać zdegradowaną po niecałym miesiącu, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, moja Dywizja cię, niestety, nie akceptuje, a ja nie lubię być z nimi poróżniony.

– Nie akceptują mnie twoi trzeci oficerowie i to ze względu na nasze prywatne stosunki, a nie służbowe.

– Być może, jednak Trzynasta Dywizja działa zupełnie inaczej niż Ósma. Kyoraku nie toleruje u siebie mieszania życia prywatnego ze służbowym, nawet jeśli jego zachowanie może temu przeczyć, o czym dobrze wiesz.

Fakt. Flirtował, szalał i pił na umór, ale bywał wyjątkowo zły, gdy z przyczyn prywatnych (nie związanych z imprezowaniem i piciem na umór) ktoś zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki, bądź gdy życie osobiste wpływało na stosunki w miejscu pracy. Jednak, z tego co widziała, łamał wszystkie swoje życiowe zasady, gdy przychodziło do Nanao i nawet Lisa nie miała sumienia zarzucić mu hipokryzji, bo ta dziewczyna była jego siłą i największą motywacją, a nie słabością.

– A jak to się ma do naszej rozmowy?

– U mnie czegoś takiego nie ma. Staram się tutaj stworzyć rodzinną atmosferę, gdzie każdy każdego broni nie dlatego, że to jego obowiązek, ale dlatego, że go lubi. Wszyscy się wspieramy i dajemy sobie odczuć jacy jesteśmy dla siebie ważni. Jeśli są jakieś kłótnie, to wychodzę z założenia, że lepiej dać im czas na wyprostowanie tego, niż wkraczać jako kapitan. Oni ciebie nie znają, tak jak znają Kuchiki-san. Nie akceptują cię, a ja nie chciałbym, żebyś zmuszała się do bycia kimś innym, niż jesteś, by cię polubili. Po trzecie… – Tu lekko się zawahał, ale kiedy spojrzał w górę, na jej twarz, coś tam w środku Lisy zaczęło boleć. Nie wiedziała czy to jego smutne oczy, czy ten uroczy uśmiech, który chyba miał być optymistyczny. – Jesteś wybitnym oficerem, Liso. Jesteś silna, inteligentna, masz zacięcie przywódcze i potrafisz ocenić sytuację przy pomocy chłodnej logiki. Jesteś jednak również impulsywna, wyrachowana i posłałabyś ludzi na śmierć bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie winię cię za to, bo Gotei 13 _jest_ organizacją militarną, nawet jeśli na taką nie wygląda, i jako wyższy stopniem oficer musiałaś się nauczyć… Zresztą, to nie jest ważne. Co chcę powiedzieć - pomimo tych wad, które nie pasują do Trzynastej Dywizji byłabyś dla mnie prawdziwym skarbem, gdyby nie pierwsze dwa argumenty i trzeci, który wypływa z rodzinnej atmosfery Trzynastej.

– Czyli co?

Ponownie wrócił do swoich dokumentów, wydając się być w pełni pochłonięty układaniem ich w odpowiednim porządku. Jednak widziała, że to tylko gra. Bał się jej reakcji, a jednocześnie czuł, że musi być z nią szczery. Zawsze był szczery, nawet jeśli miało to zaboleć wszystkich – łącznie z nim samym.

– Czyli to, że gdybyś została moim wicekapitanem, jednocześnie będąc moją kochanką, nie jestem pewien czy byłbym w stanie dalej z tobą współpracować, gdybyś sypiała z innymi mężczyznami. To po prostu nie będzie działało, Liso. A nie chcę, żeby Kuchiki-san i moi ludzie ucierpieli tylko dlatego, że zachowałem się egoistycznie, a ty potraktowałaś mnie jak zabawkę na czas nieco dłuższy niż jedna noc. Nie zrozum mnie źle – dodał szybko, przekładając dwa formularze na sam spód stosu, wcześniej czytając nagłówki. – Nie chcę, żebyś poczuła się zobowiązana do trzymania się mnie, bo te słowa odnoszą się wyłącznie do moich odczuć. To twoje życie, Liso. Zdecydowałem się na kochanie się z tobą będąc świadomym tego, że po dwóch, trzech razach znudzisz się mną, bo taka po prostu jesteś i akceptuję tę cechę, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogę. Gdybyśmy jednak widywali się dzień w dzień, pracowali u swojego boku, walczyli ramię w ramię, nie mógłbym do tego podejść tak spokojnie i obawiam się, że mógłbym cię skrzywdzić wieloma zarzutami, które nigdy by się nie pojawiły, gdybyśmy trzymali się od siebie z daleka.

Czy z nią było coś nie tak, skoro słysząc takie słowa robiło jej się przyjemnie ciepło? Powinna się zdenerwować, wytargać go za te białe kudły i… Nie, to nie był typ, którego można ot tak bić. Zeskoczyła z biurka i nie obracając się, by nie widzieć bólu w oczach Ukitake, rzuciła:

– Wracam za jakiś czas. Nie czekaj na mnie.

Energicznym krokiem pokonała odległość korytarza, po czym kopniakiem otworzyła kolejne drzwi i wchodząc do pokoju, zatrzasnęła je za sobą. Kiyone i Sentarou poderwali się na nogi, oboje sięgając po swoje miecze – całkowicie niepotrzebnie, bo nawet gdyby chciała ich zabić, to nie mieliby najmniejszych szans. Oparła się o ścianę, uśmiechnęła drapieżnie i w pełni rozkoszowała się ich przerażonymi minami.

– _Musimy sobie porozmawiać_… - zaćwierkała wesoło. Na tyle wesoło, na ile ona, w duecie z Rizą, potrafiły.

Kiedy godzinę później ponownie wślizgnęła się do komnat kapitana Trzynastej zanotowała sobie w umyśle rozmowę z Kyoraku z samego rana. Wyglądało na to, że jego pomoc będzie niezbędna i jeśli sam z siebie nie zechce tego zrobić, to zagra kartą biednej, skrzywdzonej Vizardki, którą jej brzydki kapitan posłał na hollowfikację. O, i naśle na niego Nanao. Nie sądziła, by ten idiota potrafił odmówić czegokolwiek swojej ślicznej wicekapitan. Weszła do sypialni i uśmiechnęła się na widok rozwalonego na futonie Ukitake. Zabawne, że zwykle starał się nikomu nie wadzić i zajmować jak najmniej miejsca, a podczas snu jakimś cudem nie zostawiał nawet kawałka miękkiego materacu dla niej. Cóż, dobrze w takim razie się składało, że nie miała nic przeciwko leżeniu na nim. Kiedy ułożyła się wygodnie, a Ukitake wymruczał coś bliżej niezrozumiałego, otworzył oczy i próbował skupić wzrok na jej twarzy, parsknęła.

– Idź spać.

– Wróciłaś? – szepnął niepewnie, wtulając twarz w jej włosy. – Myślałem, że poszłaś sobie znaleźć…

– Śpij, bo majaczysz.

.

.

**Komentarze mile widziane! **

**I dziękuję za dotychczasowe notki – wiem mniej więcej jak pisać dalej!**


	4. Noc pierwsza cz2

**Bleach, jak zwykle, nie należy do mnie – gdyby należał, to byłoby to paskudne shoujo z obrzydliwie dużą ilością Shunnao.**

**Dziękuję Szamanowi za betę! Naprawdę ciężko było przejść przez monstrualnie dużą ilość tekstu!**

**Ach, małe odniesienie co do poprzedniego rozdziału, bo miałam kilka nieprzyjemnych wiadomości – Lisa nie jest dziwką i nigdy nią nie była. Nawet jeśli miała zaliczonych wszystkich wysoko stojących oficerów, to weźcie pod uwagę, że po pierwsze ona sama była wice kapitanem, więc musiała uważać czy nie trafia na jakiegoś poszukiwacza wysoko stojących panienek, a po drugie – miała LATA na to, żeby wszystkich zaliczyć. Nie musiała co noc z kimś sypiać, mogła równie dobrze robić podchody i zdobywać powoli. A nawet jeśli sypiała – ona była Shinigami, wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może umrzeć, więc bawiła się tak, jakby każda chwila miała być jej ostatnią. A wiemy dobrze, że nie spodziewała się swojego „końca".**

**No, koniec marudzenia. **

.

.

NOC PIERWSZA, CZ. 2

Shunsui nie był szczęśliwym kapitanem. Ha, było mu tak daleko do szczęścia, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie dość, że nie wypił tyle sake, ile powinien, to spędził dzień samotnie! Owszem, było kilka przecudnych walk, w czasie których naoglądał się więcej damskiej bielizny, niż przez ostatnie kilka lat, ale… Ukitake przespał całą imprezę, Lisa-chan świeciła nogami, biustem i swoją osobowością z daleka od niego, Kiyone-chan gromiła wzrokiem jego byłą porucznik, Sentarou-kun zwiał do Dywizji, żeby wziąć się za raporty, a Nanao-chan była okrutna i nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Kiedy tak widział jak biegała od stoiska do stoiska dzielnie, acz bezcelowo, próbując doprowadzić wszystkich do jako takiego porządku, miał wielką ochotę zrobić coś, co skierowałoby te wściekłe, niebiesko-fioletowe oczy tylko na niego. I próbował, kilka razy przynajmniej, ale za każdym razem okazywało się to być niewystarczające. Jedyne co zarobił to guza, a i tak nikt poza Toshiro-kunem nie przejął się specjalnie tym, że zaglądał Momo-chan pod spódnicę, czego normalnie by nie zrobił, gdyby nie czuł się tak pozbawiony atencji swojej porucznik.

Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Nanao-chan nie założyła sukienki. Sukienki, nad którą tak pracował! Spędził prawie trzy tygodnie na przeglądaniu magazynów, które Rangiku-chan przyniosła ze świata żywych, pojął mniej więcej na czym polega obecna moda i na tej podstawie sam zaprojektował sukienkę, z narażeniem życia zdobywając wymiary kochanej Nanao-chan. Mało tego! Stał nad biednym krawcem i doprowadził biedaka do tików nerwowych, ciągle patrząc mu na ręce! A ona jej nie założyła, na co czekał od miesięcy! Dlatego kiedy szedł do siebie spać czuł się bardzo nieszczęśliwy.

No, nie do końca do siebie… Shunsui miał bardzo brzydką tajemnicę, którą ukrywał przed całym światem z tej prostej przyczyny, że gdyby ktokolwiek (nawet wyrozumiały Ukitake) się o tym dowiedział, to szybko przypisano by kapitana Ósmej do tej samej grupy, której jak dotąd jedynym członkiem był Kurotsuchi i nawet brakowało słowa, które by tę grupę opisywało, bo „zboczeńcy" brzmiało zbyt łagodnie. Otóż cała tajemnica polegała na tym, że od ponad czterdziestu sześciu lat Shunsui niemal każdą noc przesypiał w pokoju Nanao-chan, leżąc na podłodze tuż koło jej łóżka i zasypiając przy wtórze jej cichych pochrapywań. Kiedy jeszcze prowadził aktywne życie seksualne używał swojej własnej, kapitańskiej kwatery do schadzek, ale obecnie sypiał tam jedynie wtedy, gdy jego śliczna porucznik zostawała do późna w biurze lub gdy był na tyle spity, że wiedział, iż „czujność" należała już do przeszłości. Co oznaczało jedynie kilka nocy na każdy kwartał – pił dużo, jednak rzadko kiedy doprowadzał się do stanu całkowitej nieprzytomności. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przekraczał wszelkie granice – łącznie z prawnymi – ale nie potrafił spać bez niej w pobliżu. I nie umiał nawet dokładnie powiedzieć kiedy nocne wizyty od czasu do czasu zmieniły się w całonocne obserwowanie, a potem w spokojny sen, jednak aż za dobrze pamiętał pierwszy raz gdy wszedł do jej komnat bez pozwolenia.

**Pięćdziesiąt jeden lat temu**

– Kapitanie Kyoraku…

Leżący na ziemi Shunsui odłożył na bok sakkat, by móc spojrzeć prosto w oczy swojej uśmiechniętej senpai.

– Unohana-san, miło cię widzieć. Czy coś się stało?

– Prosiłabym, aby przyszedł pan później do mojego gabinetu, jeśli to nie problem.

Prosiła, hę? Gdyby w ten sposób kat prosił skazanego o wejście na szafot, to biedak sam by wskoczył w pętlę i rzucił się w dół, byle z daleka od kata.

– Kiedy?

– Za dwadzieścia minut.

Aha, czyli przyszła tu tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć mu, że ma jedynie jakieś pięć minut na leżakowanie, bo w obecnym stanie mniej więcej kwadrans zajmowało mu dotarcie do Czwartej. Zwykle zajęłoby to może z dwie minuty, ale jego ramię i noga nie do końca do siebie doszły po ostatniej misji. Rany nie goiły się zbyt dobrze ze względu na truciznę, którą kilku Adjuchasów miało pokryte pazury, ale w jego przypadku miała nie zostać nawet najmniejsza blizna, bo został jedynie powierzchownie draśnięty – z tym, że cholerstwo piekło jak diabli. Podniósł się z ciężkim westchnieniem (pogoda była idealna do leżenia i obserwowania chmurek) i ruszając powoli w kierunku Czwartej zajrzał do gabinetu Nanao-chan. Jego śliczna porucznik wyglądała tak źle, że mimowolnie poczuł się tak, jakby sam, własnoręcznie, spowodował jej obrażenia.

Dziewczyna siedząca za biurkiem miała głowę i szyję obwinięte bandażami, na policzku znajdowało się kilka sińców, a lewa ręka była na temblaku. Unohana wyleczyła jedynie te najgorsze rany, twierdząc, że trucizna reaguje na kido i to bynajmniej nie w pozytywny sposób – należy więc resztę ran zostawić naturze. Skóra, zwykle koloru brzoskwini, obecnie była niezdrowo blada, a po skroniach spływał pot, którego tam nie powinno być, bo dzień wcale nie był taki znowu ciepły. Nie na tyle, by pociła się jakby była w saunie. Powinna jeszcze kilka dni odpoczywać, ale uparła się, że musi zająć się czymkolwiek, bo inaczej zwariuje. Martwiło go, że Nanao sądziła, że to ona zawiodła wszystkich, ale ilekroć próbował z nią porozmawiać miał wrażenie, że znów siedzi przed nim ta mała dziewczynka, która przerywa mu z brutalną szczerością i nie przyjmuje żadnych wyjaśnień, bo oceniła już sytuację. Dlatego dał sobie spokój – prędzej czy później będzie musiała nad tym przeskoczyć.

Zerknął na zegarek i westchnął, gdy zrozumiał ile czasu stał przed oknem gabinetu. Przyspieszył i w pełni ignorując ból w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przed Czwartą. Co prawda to jedynie wzmogło pieczenie, ale nie raz walczył ze znacznie gorszymi ranami. Po prostu w chwilach, gdy mógł sobie na to pozwolić, lubił się ze sobą pieścić. Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu kapitan Czwartej i dopiero kiedy usłyszał pozwolenie, wszedł, usiadł na wolnym krześle i uśmiechnął się, zachęcając ją do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Już dawno temu przekonał się – i to dość boleśnie – że flirtowanie z Unohaną-san to próba godna jedynie największego masochisty. Był wyznawcą zasady, że trochę bólu jedynie wzmaga przyjemność, ale nawet on miał swoje granice.

– Kyoraku-san, jak pańskie rany?

– W porządku. Trochę pieką, ale to nic, z czym nie mógłbym żyć.

– To dobrze. Pamięta pan, że ma pan wyznaczoną wizytę na przyszły poniedziałek?

– Oczywiście. Jednak nie zaprosiłaś mnie tu, by przypomnieć o wizycie, prawda?

– Nie. Martwię się o wicekapitan Ise.- No, to przykuło jego uwagę. Usiadł prosto i nakazał jej dłonią mówić dalej. – Zwykle nie dzielę się informacjami medycznymi z przełożonymi Shinigami, jednakże jej przypadek mnie martwi. Ise-san na dziś miała zapowiedzianą wizytę i kiedy się na niej pojawiła odkryłam, że nie bierze leków nasennych, które jej przepisałam.

Sam też ich nie brał, ale to chyba nie była najlepsza z odpowiedzi w danej sytuacji. Zresztą, nie był specjalnie zdziwiony – wiecznie zapracowana Nanao-chan nie zwracała uwagi na rzecz tak niepotrzebną jak sen.

– Rozumiem. Czy to tak ważne, by brała te leki?

– Tak. Pańska porucznik jest w bólu, jak pan pewnie wie, kapitanie Kyoraku. Nie licząc ran na plecach, które na szczęście zaczęły się zabliźniać, ma wykręcone ramię w łokciu, naderwane kilka ścięgien, obite żebra oraz twarz, a przy tym jej wzrok znacznie się pogorszył od uderzenia, które otrzymała w skroń. Wzrok wicekapitan Ise wróci do normy, gdy obrzęk ustąpi, niemniej jednak wszystkie inne obrażenia są na tyle poważne, że zaleciłam jej dwumiesięczny urlop, którego odmówiła. W zamian obiecała brać leki nasenne. – Unohana wyciągnęła z biurka jakiś świstek, który niewiele mu mówił. Same kreski i szlaczki. Wypisz wymaluj prace bratanków Ukitake, z tą różnicą, że nie było tu zbyt wielu kolorów. – Biorąc pod uwagę wyniki tego badania mogę spokojnie orzec, że nie brała ich ani razu. Powinna być wypoczęta, a jej reiatsu na znacznie wyższym poziomie. Sen, w przypadku porucznik Ise, jest najlepszym lekarstwem. W tym czasie jej siła duchowa nie jest skupiona na wszystkim dookoła, ale na wnętrzu, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Jeśli dalej będzie tak postępowała, to wyzdrowieje nie za cztery miesiące, jak przypuszczałam, ale za rok, jeśli w ogóle.

– Powiedziałaś jej to?

– Nie w szczegółach, ale wspomniałam, że sen…

– Nanao-chan trzeba mówić wszystko, Retsu-san. – Miał dosyć tej uprzejmości. Nigdy nie lubił udawać poważnego i och-ach ważnego kapitana w towarzystwie ludzi, których lubił i szanował. – Ona jest uparta jak muł i jeśli raz zdecyduje się na osąd sytuacji, to bardzo trudno będzie przekonać ją do zmiany zdania. Trzeba było jej powiedzieć całą prawdę.

– Nie mówię wszystkiego pacjentom, Kyoraku-san. Gdybym napomknęła o czterech miesiącach mogłaby zbyt wiele oczekiwać.

– Nie, nie Nanao-chan. Powiedziałaś „jeśli w ogóle". Co może pójść nie tak?

– Tak naprawdę wszystko. Łokieć będzie jej prawdopodobnie dokuczał przez następne kilka miesięcy. Ścięgna będą bardzo powoli się zrastać. Obrzęk mózgu jest poważny, ale póki nie trenuje i nie wykonuje ciężkich zadań nie jest zagrożeniem – może jednak się pogorszyć. Jednak tak naprawdę największym zagrożeniem są ślady po Hollowach. Trucizna, która wciąż znajduje się w jej, a także twoim i twoich ludzi, organizmie powoduje, że nie mogę pomóc jej w procesie zdrowienia. Może wdać się infekcja, może dojść do powikłań, a nawet może dojść do tego, że jej dusza nie wytrzyma ilości trucizny, która praktycznie niweluje jej własne reiatsu.

Pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc czegoś. Jego umysł pracował, ale sama idea tego, że przez jego głupotę Nanao-chan może nie wyzdrowieć, a nawet umrzeć, przerażała go do stopnia, w którym nie miał najmniejszej nawet ochoty na żarty.

– Kiri-chan była tu wczoraj na sesję zabiegów kido, a ona również została ranna.

– Ty również będziesz poddany kido, jeśli badanie wykaże, że z twojej nogi zniknęła cała trucizna.

– Czyli to znika samo z siebie, tak?

– Badania kapitana Kurotsuchi'ego tak właśnie stwierdziły. – Lekki sceptycyzm w jej głosie normalnie by go rozbawił, ale nie tym razem.

– Dlaczego więc Nanao-chan nie może zostać uzdrowiona?

– Ponieważ w jej przypadku trucizna dostała się do krwiobiegu.

– Podobnie jak w moim przypadku. Sama mówiłaś, że trucizna przedostała się do tętnicy udowej.

– To jest jedynie tętnica. Tamten Hollow zrobił potężną dziurę w plecach Ise-san, o czym wiesz. – Skinął głową, czując napływające mdłości i jedynie siłą woli powstrzymał się od uciśnięcia palcami oczu. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie chciał widzieć. Nie chciał pamiętać. – Otrzymała potężne ciosy w sześć punktów witalnych, w tym w nerki, które musieliśmy ratować bez względu na zagrożenie życia, tak były zniszczone. Podobnie było z kręgosłupem – była o włos od śmierci, bo pogruchotane miała niemal wszystkie kręgi. Trucizna rozprzestrzeniła się po całym jej organizmie, od czubka głowy do stóp. Badania Dwunastej stwierdziły, że do roku trucizna powinna zniknąć, więc ona _musi_ na siebie uważać, Kyoraku-san. I musi robić wszystko, by przyspieszyć naturalne procesy gojenia.

– A nie pomyślałaś o uzupełnieniu reiatsu?

Rzucił tym zdaniem, nim pomyślał, ale sądząc po spokojnej minie Unohany, nie poczuła się urażona.

– Pomyślałam. Obca siła duchowa mogłoby wyprzeć większą część trucizny, jednak nie mam ani jednego odpowiednio wykwalifikowanego Shinigami, który byłby na tyle silny i… zgodziłby się na to.

– A ty?

– Mam zbyt wiele pracy, podobnie jak Yamada-kun. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na tego typu zmęczenie, nie w chwili, w której inni potrzebują naszej pomocy.

– Trzeci oficer?

– Jest zaręczony.

– I co z tego? – mruknął, nie rozumiejąc jak coś takiego jak zaręczyny miałoby wpłynąć na zdrowie jego Nanao. – Może chyba przemęczyć się przez kilka tygodni, prawda?

– Kyoraku-san, dobrze wiesz, że ten zabieg jest uznawany za dość kontrowersyjny i niebezpieczny, a raz rozpoczętego nie wolno przerwać. W mojej Dywizji nie ma ani jednego Shinigami, który byłby odpowiednio silny, by to przeżyć, ani kogoś, kto byłby chętny. Przypuszczam również, że twoja porucznik nie zgodziłaby się na to. O ile zacznie brać leki wszystko będzie w porządku i za cztery miesiące powinna być już niemalże w pełni zdrowia. – Położyła na blacie biurka niewielkie pudełko i przysunęła je do Shunsuia. – To są leki nasenne z opóźnionym działaniem. W zależności od zmęczenia organizmu aktywują się najwcześniej pięć godzin po zażyciu, najpóźniej dziesięć. Dopilnuj, by były jej podawane. I nie martw się.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że się nie martwi, bo Nanao-chan jest silna i da sobie radę, jednak skłamałby. Była silna, ale gdy przychodziło do niej – on nie był. Dlatego ugryzł się w język, bo gdyby powiedział, że przecież od tego jest Czwarta, żeby ignorować kontrowersje, jeśli można tym uratować życie, to zapewne leczenie kido byłoby całkiem bolesne.

– To wszystko?

– Dobrze byłoby gdyby ktoś… monitorował jej sen. Najlepiej byłoby na te miesiące przenieść ją do pokojów oficer Wakaby, która wydaje się lubić Ise-san.

Taa… Lubiła Nanao-chan, ale w drugą stronę nie było to takie znowu pewne. No i Mayu-chan miała temperamencik nie z tej ziemi i gdyby jej porucznik zachowywała się wobec niej nie tak, jak powinna (a Nanao miała tendencje do traktowania Wakaby tak, jakby ta nie istniała), to mogło dojść do naprawdę brzydkich scen. Widząc oczami wyobraźni płonące baraki Ósmej z jego przypalonym, różowym haori powiewającym na złamanym maszcie, skinął głową.

– Zajmę się tym.

,

Kiedy w końcu Nanao-chan zasnęła za biurkiem, po tym jak piąty oficer Enjouji (sam przypominający mumię przez te wszystkie bandaże) kilka godzin wcześniej podał jej herbatę, Shunsui odetchnął. Bał się przez cały ten czas, że dziewczyna zrozumie, że jest wrabiana i rozpęta piekło.

– To… Co teraz, kapitanie?

Tatsufusa podrapał się po grubym karku, obserwując ponuro bladą porucznik, która nawet przez sen krzywiła się z bólu. Enjouji i ona byli swego rodzaju przyjaciółmi, choć poznali się dopiero w Ósmej, gdzie trafili prosto po Akademii i nigdy nie zmienili Dywizji, mniej więcej zawsze trzymając się razem. Wspinali się po drabinie oficerskiej praktycznie w tym samym tempie i przypuszczał, że gdy tylko trzeci oficer Hikari (facet, który był tak stary, że prawdopodobnie huśtał na kolanie samego Yama-ji) odejdzie _w końcu _na emeryturę, Tat-chan szybko wskoczy na jego miejsce. Był zdolny, inteligentny i lojalny, nawet jeśli uwielbiał się popisywać.

- A co proponujesz?

- Nie wiem, ale ja jej nie ruszam. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowie się, że tknąłem ją choćby końcem palca, to urwie mi łeb.

Shunsui uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– W takim razie nie zostawiasz mi wyboru! Wezmę moją śliczną Nanao-chan na ręce, przytulę jej drobne ciałko do swej wielkiej, męskiej piersi i złapię ją dłonią za…

– Za co niby, hę? – zagderał za nim ostry, starczy głosik. Uch, och. Problemy na horyzoncie.

– Ach, Kiri-chan… Ja tylko chciałem, cóż…

– Obmacywać nieprzytomną dziewczynę, co? I jestem Kirishima, a nie Kiri-chan, ty durny szczeniaku.

Czwarta oficer Kirishima-san nie była aż tak stara jak Hikari, ale plotki głosiły, że w czasach młodości była prawdziwą pięknością i romansowała z samym Yama-ji, który – ilekroć ciekawski Shunsui o to pytał – walił go laską po głowie, czyli coś musiało być na rzeczy. Jedynym potwierdzonym faktem było to, że stojąca przed nim kobieta była kiedyś kapitanem Ósmej, ale odeszła na emeryturę i dopiero słysząc o jego wybrykach postanowiła wrócić. Dość powiedzieć, że nie znosiła leniwej Lisy-chan, a Nanao-chan wręcz wielbiła, zwłaszcza po tej ostatniej misji.

– Prawdę mówiąc miałem zamiar odnieść Nanao-chan do jej łóżka.

– Sama to zrobię.

– Kiri-chan, z nią trzeba uważnie. Jest mocno poraniona. No i ty też jeszcze do siebie nie doszłaś.

– Gdy ty się rodziłeś ja już miałam ponad trzysta lat walki za sobą. Dam sobie radę z takim chucherkiem – warknęła, przesuwając go ze swojej drogi jednym machnięciem ręki. Ta dumna kobieta w ogóle nie przejmowała się szyną na nodze i nosiła wysoko głowę, nawet jeśli całą górną część ciała miała w bandażach. Shunsui ją uwielbiał. – Powinna więcej jeść i mniej robić. Masz się uporać z tymi papierzyskami nim wrócę. Inaczej przekonasz się dlaczego stare, dobre lanie było w stanie wbić rozum do głowy nawet Kuchikim.

Delikatnie wzięła Nanao-chan na ręce i powolnym krokiem ruszyła do części mieszkalnej. Niemalże ze łzami w oczach kapitan Ósmej zerknął na stertę dokumentów, po czym z nadzieją spojrzał w kierunku Tatsufusy, który nagle tajemniczym sposobem wyparował z pokoju. Ciężko wzdychając usiadł za biurkiem i ziewał z nudów zanim skończył wypełniać pierwszy dokument.

Kilka godzin później przeciągnął się i skrzywił, gdy odczuł pieczenie w nodze. Nie wiedział jak Nanao-chan dawała sobie radę z czymkolwiek, jeśli wszystko ją tak bolało. Zerknął za okno i westchnął, widząc, że jest już ciemno (Kiri-chan oczywiście się nie pojawiła, ale wysłała jakiegoś młodego chłopaczka z kolacją dla niego i skonfiskowała całe sake, jakie wpadło jej w ręce). Dopił zimną już herbatę i gasząc światła doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej sprawdzić jak czuje się Nanao. Unohana twierdziła, że dziewczyna miała problemy ze snem. A jeśli się obudzi i coś sobie zrobi? Albo jeśli nagle jej stan się pogorszy? Albo – na samą myśl o tym przeszedł go zimny dreszcz – Dwunasta się pomyliła i trucizna zabija ją, podczas gdy on stoi jak ostatni kretyn i gasi sobie światełka?

Dwoma krokami shunpo dopadł do jej drzwi i zdjęty nagłym atakiem paniki omal na nie nie wpadł, gdy odbił się od silnej bariery kido. Starając się opanować łomoczące serce i szum krwi w uszach, zastanowił się co dalej. Nanao-chan była mistrzynią kido i czuł siłę, którą włożyła w zabezpieczenia. Nie należało liczyć na to, że w akcie tworzenia uwzględniła jego osobę – Tatsufusę być może, ale na pewno nie jego. Wziął głęboki oddech i trzema palcami dotknął niewidzialnej ściany, po czym zaczął cicho mruczeć odpowiednie zaklęcie.

Shunsui również był mistrzem kido i choć zdecydowanie wolał walkę przy użyciu mieczy, to Yama-ji nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu na objęcie stanowiska kapitana, gdyby nie dopracował swojej magii demonów do perfekcji. Ze względu na trzecie najpotężniejsze reiatsu w całym Seiretei nie było miejsca, do którego nie mógłby się nie dostać, jednak nie robił tego ze względu na przykre konsekwencje (tej mądrości nauczył się boleśnie podczas akcji, która zawierała kolejno: włamanie, Wszechkapitanowe prywatne zapasy wysokogatunkowej sake i silnie poparzone pośladki). Zresztą, czasami obmyślał zaklęcia, które nie miały nic wspólnego z walką – ot, choćby jak teraz, nie niszczył bariery, tylko otwierał ją na chwilę, prześlizgiwał się przez niewielką szczelinę, która zaraz za nim się zamykała. Co prawda przez kilka ostatnich stuleci przestał popisywać się inwencją twórczą w miejscach publicznych, bo tworzenie własnych zaklęć było zabronione przez prawo i nie raz doprowadziło to jego oraz jego przyjaciela do niemałych problemów, choć biedny Ukitake był zawsze oskarżany jedynie o współudział (czytaj: nie był w stanie powstrzymać Shunsuia, gdy ponosiła go kawalerska fantazja), niemniej jednak nie zapomniał starych sztuczek.

Gdy bariera zamknęła się za nim, bez problemu otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się w kierunku sypialni (znał układ tego pomieszczenia na pamięć – sam spędził w nim ponad dziesięć lat jako porucznik). W pokoju było dość chłodno, ale kiedy podszedł bliżej z lekkim uśmiechem zanotował, że jego hedonistyczna Nanao-chan wykopała futon pod miękkie, puchate łóżko i leżała przykryta ciepłym, mięciutkim kocem. Jednak uśmiech szybko zniknął, gdy przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Koszulka, którą Kiri-chan musiała jej założyć, była kompletnie przemoczona, a kiedy dotknął jej twarzy odkrył, że sama Nanao-chan była trupio zimna, choć oblewał ją pot. Do tego nie była w stanie leżeć spokojnie – co chwila się wierciła i od czasu do czasu jęczała z bólu. Ciemne włosy rozrzucone po poduszce przykuwały jego wzrok, ale to grzywka praktycznie przyklejona do czoła najbardziej go martwiła. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby ją wytrzeć, ale nic takiego nie znalazł. Zresztą, na zewnątrz wyczuwał lekkie drgania reiatsu Kiri-chan - która zapewne chciała mu dać do zrozumienia, że go obserwuje - i był pewien, że jeśli tylko spróbuje cokolwiek zrobić, to staruszka wparuje tu szybciej, niż będzie w stanie mrugnąć i spierze go tak, że przez następny miesiąc nie będzie mógł siadać. Już raz to zrobiła i nie wspominał tego okresu najlepiej.

Nanao-chan jęknęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok, obracając się do Shunsuia tyłem. Koszulka na jej plecach miała rdzawe zacieki i ten widok spowodował, że jego trzeźwy umysł postanowił wybrać się na wakacje. Czując mdłości uniósł lekko materiał i zbladł widząc masę bandaży, które w wielu miejscach przesiąkły krwią. Bez namysłu odłożył na bok swoje różowe kimono, sakkat, kapitańskie haori i podwinął rękawy szaty, po czym usiadł na ziemi i przyłożył do bandaży obie dłonie, starając się zignorować kolejny jęk bólu. Oddychając głęboko wprowadził się w stan medytacji, jednocześnie kierując swoje reiatsu w kierunku dłoni, a stamtąd – prosto do Nanao-chan.

Uzupełnianie czyjejś siły duchowej tak naprawdę ograniczało się do wtłaczania swojego reiatsu, części swojego ducha, w czyjś organizm. W dużej mierze rozumiał dlaczego Retsu-san się na to nie zgodziła – i nie chodziło jedynie o kwestie moralne, na które chwilowo przymknął oczy. Nie było wielu Shinigami, którzy przez cztery godziny dziennie przez miesiąc bez choćby jednej przerwy potrafiliby sięgać do zapasów swojej siły duchowej i nie zginąć przy tym. Trzeci oficer Czwartej był zbyt słaby, podobnie jak Yamada-kun. Shunsui jednak był kapitanem.

Westchnął, gdy wyczuł jak bardzo Nanao-chan jest zmęczona, jak słaby jest jej duch. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił swojej sile na wsączanie się w jej ciało. Chciał jej pomóc. Chciał, by szybciej wyzdrowiała. Chciał własnoręcznie wycisnąć z niej tę przeklętą truciznę. Chciał swoją łagodną, nieprzyjemną, chłodną i uroczą porucznik z powrotem.

I dlatego zrobił coś, czego robić nie powinien. Zwiększył napór swojego reiatsu i nie objął swoją mocą jedynie jednego punktu, ale całą jej postać. Całkowicie zmieszał swojego ducha z jej duchem, łamiąc wszelkie zasady przyzwoitości – w tej chwili byli bardziej jednym, niż gdyby uprawiali seks. Czuł każdą komórkę ciała Nanao-chan, jej ból był jego bólem, jej koszmary były jego koszmarami. Nie wiedział gdzie kończy się on, a zaczyna ona. Zanurzył się w niej całkowicie.

I uwielbiał to uczucie.

Drgnął, gdy wyczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Starając się nie przerywać połączenia ze spokojnie leżącą dziewczyną, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w pooraną zmarszczkami twarz.

– Cztery godziny minęły – szepnęła Kiri-chan. – Jeszcze trochę i zbyt mocno spleciesz swoje reiatsu z jej. Znasz ryzyko.

Skinął głową i odsunął dłonie od pleców Nanao-chan. Wstał i tak zakręciło mu się w głowie, że omal nie upadł na łóżko, ale silna dłoń złapała go w pasie i pomogła usiąść na najbliższym krześle.

– Jeśli zamierzasz na niej leżeć, to chociaż poczekaj, aż będzie w stanie spędzić kilka godzin na plecach. – Zachichotał słabo. Nic dziwnego, że Yama-ji miał z nią romans. Gdyby tylko Kiri-chan była nieco młodsza… – Chodź, odprowadzę cię do twoich komnat.

– Bariera…

– Widziałam twoją sztuczkę. Nie jest taka trudna do skopiowania. Ty byś prędzej nas wysadził w obecnym stanie, niż rzucił porządnie jakieś zaklęcie.

Wzięła sakkat, haori i kimono, po czym złapała go pod rękę i pomogła wstać. Wciąż czuł się nieco słabo, ale i tak lepiej niż wcześnie. Zerknął na Nanao-chan. Spała spokojnie, nie rzucając się i nie jęcząc z bólu. Ciemne włosy rozrzucone po poduszce, okalające jej drobną twarz rozczuliły go i niepotrzebne było mu szydercze prychnięcie Kiri-chan – sam wiedział, że uśmiecha się jak ostatni przygłup. Był jednak z siebie diablo zadowolony. Przynajmniej przez jedną noc jego reiatsu będzie wspierało jej organizm.

– Zajrzysz do niej później?

– Nie. Pójdę sobie do swoich komnat nie przejmując się tym, że coś jej się może stać – zagderała kobieta. – Rusz się, mule.

– To może ja zasnę sobie tutaj?

– Po moim zimnym od trzech tygodni trupie.

– Już wiem czemu nie lubiłaś Lisy-chan.

– Bo była leniwą krową?

– Byłyście po prostu zbyt podobne.

Syknęła ze zgorszeniem i bez problemu wyprowadziła go na zewnątrz. Chwała bogom, że nie było w pobliżu żadnego Shinigami, bo inaczej mogłyby powstać ciekawe plotki. Człapali spokojnie w kierunku jego komnat i z każdym krokiem czuł się lepiej.

– Dobry sen i jutro będę jak nowonarodzony.

– Powiedzmy. Czeka cię jeszcze kilka tygodni takich zabiegów. I módl się, by ona nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziała, inaczej będziesz po szyję w kłopotach, o ile coś powyżej tej szyi ci zostanie.

Uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Nie zamierzasz urządzać mi pogadanki?

– A uważasz, że powinnam?

– Wiesz, z tego co pamiętam to w Akademii razem z Retsu-san prowadziłaś zajęcia z moralności i obie tłukłyście nam do głów, że łączenie swojego reiatsu z czyimś bez pozwolenia to zbrodnia równa gwałtowi, a łączenie z kimś, kogo się nie kocha, to po prostu kurwienie się, jeśli dobrze pamiętam twoje słowa. Unohana-san ujęła to nieco zgrabniej.

– Do niektórych tępaków trzeba zwracać się ich własnym językiem. Jej „niegodne Shinigami postępowanie" nie trafiłoby do tych wszystkich napalonych byczków o umyśle wielkości orzecha włoskiego.- Spojrzała na niego z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. – Ale nie, nie będę ci robiła wykładów. Po pierwsze, nigdy się po tobie nie spodziewałam postępowania zgodnie z jakimkolwiek kodeksem honorowym. Moralność to dla ciebie pojęcie bardzo względne i nie jeden raz obserwowałam jak łamałeś własne zasady, bo zmieniły ci się priorytety.

– A po drugie?

– Nie podpadasz pod żadną z kategorii, które wymieniłyśmy jako obostrzenia.

– Brak zgody z jej strony – przypomniał wesoło. Przynajmniej uniknie walenia czymś ciężkim po głowie. Gdyby miała choć cień podejrzenia co do jego intencji, to już mógłby uznać się za _byłego_ kapitana Ósmej Dywizji. Przeszli bez problemów przez zabezpieczenia otaczające jego komnaty i gdy w końcu walnął się na futon westchnął szczęśliwie.

– Nie było braku zgody. Nawet nieprzytomna, gdyby nie chciała cię tolerować, to by walczyła. A ona bez problemu zaakceptowała twoją ingerencję.

– Bo moja Nanao-chan mnie kocha! - Ups, ta żyłka na czole Kiri-chan nie wygląda bezpiecznie. Uśmiechnął się i ułożył wygodniej. – Czyli rozumiem, że mnie nie wydasz?

– Retsu zrobi badania.

– Fakt. Jednak będzie siedziała cicho.

– Genryu też zauważy.

Miał wielką ochotę się śmiać ilekroć Kiri-chan zdrabniała imię Yama-ji, ale mając wysoce rozwinięty zmysł samozachowawczy wiedział, że to skończyłoby się bardo źle.

– I tu będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

– Zapomnij o tym. Robisz coś na własną rękę i sam będziesz musiał mu się z tego wytłumaczyć.

– Yama-ji ma tendencje do najpierw zakładania, że to mój kolejny wygłup, potem do tłuczenia, a dopiero kiedy już będę w połowie fioletowy słuchania wyjaśnień.

– Przesadzasz. Co najwyżej przyłoży ci kilka razy laską, choć nie mam pojęcia po co mu ona – wymamrotała ostatnie słowa bardziej do siebie, ale i tak usłyszał.

– Image mędrca z brodą, rozumiesz.

– No właśnie niezbyt, ale nie o to chodzi. – Westchnęła, poprawiła siwe włosy zwinięte w kok i usiadła na krześle. – Dasz radę?

– Oczywiście.

– Najpierw pomyśl, potem odpowiedz – warknęła, zakładając ręce na piersiach. – Wybrałeś cholernie trudną i wykańczającą metodę. Nie jestem nawet pewna czy zrobiłeś to świadomie.

– To była w pełni przemyślana decyzja. – Podniósł się i sapiąc pod nosem zdjął kimono, haori, zrzucił sandały i powoli zaczął ściągać szatę. Kiri-chan zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Był pewien, że gdyby jednak coś powiedziała, to pewnie byłoby to coś w stylu „widziałam w swoim życiu więcej męskich nagich ciał, niżbym chciała i twoje nie jest mi potrzebne na tej liście". Shunsui był jednak zmęczony i śpiący, a ona to widziała. – Zwykłe uzupełnianie reiatsu niewiele by jej pomogło. Oddaliło ból, owszem. Jednak nie na długo, bo dobrze wiesz, że mogę prowadzić te zabiegi jedynie przez trzydzieści dni z rzędu, by nie zacieśnić więzi zbyt mocno. Musiałbym czekać następne trzydzieści dni by powtórzyć proces, a to by oznaczało, że przez miesiąc moja Nanao-chan byłaby w bólu. A na to nie zamierzam pozwolić.

Przez chwilę milczała, irytująco intensywnie wpatrując się w jego nagą klatę i dopiero kiedy wciągnął na siebie spodnie do spania odezwała się.

– Powinieneś zrobić coś z tymi kłakami. Bardziej przypominasz małpę, niż człowieka.

– Ej, lubię swoje męskie…

– Jak każdy ogłupiony testosteronem samiec – przerwała mu, nie przejmując się tym, że, jakby nie patrzeć, to on tu był kapitanem. – Nie jestem pewna czy dasz radę i czy ci się uda. Ona naprawdę mocno oberwała.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło – Shunsui wpełzał pod kołdrę, a Kiri-chan bawiła się piórkiem, które znalazła na stole.

– To jest coś innego.

– Hm?

– Twój stosunek do niej. To coś innego.

– Kiri-chan, zostaw ten temat. Sam muszę dojść do ewentualnych wniosków.

– Spróbuj to spieprzyć, a będziesz miał mnie na karku.

– To jeszcze cię na nim nie mam?

Parsknęła i klepiąc się w kolana wstała. Obrzuciła go rozbawionym spojrzeniem, po czym ukłoniła się na do widzenia i ruszyła do drzwi.

– Hej, Kiri-chan… - wymamrotał, leżąc na brzuchu i wtulając twarz w poduszkę, już na wpół śpiący.

– No?

– Nie chciałabyś mnie zaadoptować?

Zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową.

– Obawiam się, że twoi rodzice mogliby mieć coś przeciwko temu.

…

Trzydzieści dni po tej nocy Nanao-chan czuła się już znacznie lepiej i musiał przyznać, że patrząc na nią – znowu uśmiechającą się od czasu do czasu, rumieniącą na każdy jego głupi żart (wtedy jeszcze na nie reagowała), poruszającą bez większych problemów i spokojnie śpiącą po nocach – nie żałował tych chwil, w których Kiri-chan musiała go praktycznie nieść do komnat, Yama-ji machał groźnie laską, a Retsu-san uśmiechała się z uprzejmą kpiną pod nosem (tak, można się tak uśmiechać, a ona była w tym mistrzem). Ważne, że Nanao-chan zdrowiała z dnia na dzień i po tych przeklętych trzydziestu nocach dostała zezwolenie na wznowienie treningów i misji od uradowanej – niby bez przyczyny – Unohany-san. Oczywiście szczegółem było, że przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy przy każdej nadarzającej się do tego okazji przypominała Kurotsuchi'emu, że jego teoria o truciźnie była błędna.

Jednak pomimo tego, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, Shunsui i tak miewał sny pełne krwi Nanao-chan, jej gasnącego reiatsu i fioletowych oczu zachodzących mgłą. Z takich koszmarów budził się zlany zimnym potem, dyszący i z dudniącym w piersi sercem, czując panikę tak wielką, że nim dobrze pomyślał łapał swoje miecze i nie przejmując się niczym – ani porą, ani stanem odzienia, ani tym czy ktoś może go zauważyć – włamywał się do pokojów Nanao-chan i dopiero wpatrując się w jej spokojną, zrelaksowaną twarz uświadamiał sobie jak niewłaściwe i głupie jest jego zachowanie. Ale i tak nie wychodził dopóki adrenalina nie przestała rozsadzać mu głowy, a nogi nie przestawały drżeć. Siedział więc tam czasami godzinami, wpatrując się w jej drobną twarz, lekko zadarty nos, wąskie wargi i krótkie rzęsy, które drgały ilekroć coś jej się śniło.

Przez pierwszy rok powodem wizyt był jego własny strach. Później odkrył, że to ona miewała koszmary na tyle poważne, że nieraz leżała zwinięta w kłębek, płacząc w poduszkę, trzęsąc się i szlochając w głos. I te koszmary trwały latami - to nie było nic przejściowego, nic błahego. Z początku czekał cierpliwie pod warstwą zaklęć maskujących, aż jego porucznik ponownie zaśnie i dopiero wtedy siadał obok, głaszcząc jej włosy, delikatnie opuszkami palców przekazując Nanao drobinki swojego reiatsu, by wzmocnić jej ducha. Kiedy zaczął zostawać na całe noce nauczył się trwać w stanie pół-snu i reagował na najmniejsze nawet poruszenie, najcichszy jęk. Jeśli zapowiadało się coś bardziej… prywatnego, wynosił się tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie – nawet jego chora obsesja miała swoje granice. Jeśli jednak rozpoczynał się koszmar starał się mu zapobiec, uspokajając ją i obecnością, i siłą duchową. Nie zawsze jednak pomagało. Najgorsze były te chwile, w których krzyczała, w których wołała – czasami swoją matkę, czasami Lisę-chan, a czasami i jego. W takich momentach siedział w drugim kącie pokoju i zaciskał pięści, starając się uspokoić, bo jedyną rzeczą jaką miał ochotę zrobić było obudzenie jej – nauczył się już jednak, że wybudzona przemocą była w znacznie gorszym stanie, niż gdy budziła się sama, gdy koszmar kończył się sam z siebie.

Im częściej zostawał na noc - często odmawiając kobietom tylko dlatego, że chciał wrócić do sypialni Nanao-chan, położyć się na ziemi, wdychać jej zapach i słuchać spokojnego oddechu – tym trudniej było mu zachować profesjonalne podejście w sprawach służbowych. Przekraczał wszystkie granice, jakie dotychczas miał postawione gdy przychodziło do podwładnych. Nie tylko obsesyjnie otaczał ją opieką nawet, gdy nie było to potrzebne, ale również robił wszystko tak, by to ona na niego patrzyła, by zwracała na niego uwagę, nawet jeśli wymagało to skrajnie idiotycznych zachowań – z czasem coraz bardziej ekstremalnych, gdy poprzednie przestawały działać.

Shunsui nie był ślepy – podobał się Nanao, czuł wyraźne zainteresowanie z jej strony, ale widział też niepewność i strach, więc czekał. Gdyby zrobił zbyt wielki krok do przodu mógłby wszystko bezpowrotnie zniszczyć. Raz już posunął się za daleko i tylko dlatego, że miał ku temu powód Nanao-chan unikała go jedynie przez trzy miesiące i dwanaście dni. Trzynastego dnia po prostu rzuciła mu dokumentami w twarz i po raz pierwszy się odezwała. I nie było ważne, że kazała mu podpisać trzy pierwsze petycje – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego, nie poprzez Tatsufusę. Nie chciał tego błędu powtarzać już nigdy. Dlatego też dawał subtelne znaki tu i tam. Jak choćby podczas rozmowy o reiatsu.

Idąc koło Szóstej Dywizji wspomniał tę sytuację z uśmiechem. To było mistrzowskie zagranie.

**Dwanaście lat wcześniej**

– Kapitanie Kyoraku, czy mogę o coś spytać?

Shunsui spojrzał znad dokumentów na swoją śliczną wicekapitan, posyłając jej najlepszy uśmiech, jaki posiadał w swoim arsenale.

– Ależ oczywiście. Jeśli moja kochana Nanao-chan chce zadać pytanie, nie musi nawet prosić o pozwolenie. Chciałabyś spytać o moje nawyki żywieniowe? A może o roczne dochody? Mam nawet dom, w którym moglibyśmy zamieszkać, gdy tylko…

Uchylił się przed ciężkim przyciskiem do papieru, który niechybnie trafiłby go w czoło i spowodował co najmniej bolesnego guza.

– Znam wysokość pańskich rocznych dochodów, preferencje żywnościowe i nieruchomości prawdopodobnie lepiej od pana, panie kapitanie, z tego choćby tytułu, że to ja muszę opłacać pańskie rachunki, o których pan _zapomina_ – warknęła dziewczyna, poprawiając okulary w przypływie irytacji. Gdyby wiedziała, że ten jej temperament wzbudzał w nim najprawdziwsze pożądanie na pewno przestałaby go atakować. – Chodzi mi o siłę duchową.

– Hm? Chcesz wiedzieć czy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy swoim reiatsu gdybyśmy w końcu razem… – Zamknął się widząc, że jeszcze jedno słowo i nie dowie się jakie miało to być pytanie. – Żartuję, Nanao. O co chodzi?

Skupiła się ponownie na dokumentach, ale wyłącznie po to, by na niego nie patrzeć. Interesujące.

– Czy można wyczuwać czyjąś siłę duchową w trakcie snu?

Uch, och. Na samą myśl o tym co by mu zrobiła, gdyby się dowiedziała o jego nocnych odwiedzinach, poczuł lekki strach. Zwłaszcza, gdy zrozumiał, że to byłby definitywny koniec jego marzeń o szczęśliwej przyszłości we dwoje. Zanim jednak przyzna się do wszystkich przeszłych i przyszłych błędów lepiej wybadać, ile sprytna Nanao-chan wie – może uda mu się uniknąć najgorszego.

– To znaczy?

– Jeśli jedna osoba jest w jednym miejscu, a druga, powiedzmy, jakieś pięćset metrów dalej, przynajmniej, to czy jest normalnym wyczuwanie reiatsu tej osoby w trakcie snu i pół-snu?

Uśmiechnął się z ulgą, odpowiadając nonszalancko. Starał się ująć to tak, by ani jedno słowo nie było kłamstwem – tak w razie gdyby kiedyś wszystko się wydało.

– Zwykle tak nie jest, jeśli jednak dwie osoby są sobie bardzo bliskie i ich więź jest silna, to coś takiego jest możliwe. Wszystko jest kwestią tego jak splecione ze sobą są siły duchowe.

– Och…

– A dlaczego pytasz? – Spojrzał na nią z udawanym smutkiem. – Jesteś w kimś zakochana, moja najdroższa Nanao-chan?

– Nie – syknęła, wracając do dokumentów. – Martwi mnie po prostu, że czuję czyjąś siłę duchową, gdy ta osoba jest z daleka ode mnie.

Jeśli uznać podłogę za „daleko" to faktycznie byłby to problem. Gdyby bezczelnie nie dzielił się z nią swoim reiatsu. I gdyby nie sypiał w jej pokoju co noc. I gdyby nie był w tym momencie z siebie taki diablo zadowolony.

…

Och, tak. To było pięknie rozegrane, musiał to przyznać nawet po tylu latach. Nigdy więcej o to nie zapytała, jednak od tego czasu spoglądała na niego nieco inaczej. Tym jednak, co Shunsuia najbardziej cieszyło, była reakcja siły duchowej Nanao na jego własną. Zwykle było tak, że biernie pozwalała mu na wtłaczanie swojego reiatsu, jednak od tamtej chwili nieświadomie zaczęła delikatnie, subtelnie ocierać się o jego siłę. Gdy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy tak głośno zamruczał z wrażenia, że aż ją obudził i musiał przywołać wszystkie swoje umiejętności, by skryć się przed jej wzrokiem.

Wiedział, że to co robił było złe. Wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wyjdzie to na wierzch to nie tylko Nanao-chan prawdopodobnie nie odezwie się do niego już do końca życia, ale będzie go również czekał osąd Yama-ji, Ukitake oraz Centralnej 46. Akurat ci ostatni mieli najmniej do powiedzenia w tej sprawie jego zdaniem, bo nie nadużywał swojego autorytetu, tylko siły, a to dwie różne rzeczy – przeczuwał jednak, że gdyby próbował użyć tego argumentu, to wylądowałby razem z Aizenem w jednej celi. Ot tak, żeby dotrzymywali sobie towarzystwa.

Jednak, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, to i tak nic to nie dawało. Shunsui bowiem był uzależniony od swojej małej Nanao-chan. Nie potrafił już zasnąć bez jej zapachu, bez cichych pochrapywań, bez jej reiatsu tak blisko… Te kilka nocy, które musiał spędzać w kapitańskich komnatach, bo Nanao pracowała do późna, było dla niego męczarnią – praktycznie cały czas przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc nawet przymknąć oczu i zawsze w końcu się poddawał, i szedł pić do barów lub do Trzynastej by pomęczyć Ukitake.

W tym okresie rozliczeń kwartalnych wycyganił od Retsu-san środki nasenne i tylko dlatego nie przypominał pełzającego ął sakkat głębiej na oczy, by nikt z toczących się do swoich domów Shinigami nie widział jego ponurych oczu. Zbliżał się do baraków Ósmej i z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej Nanao-chan i decyzji, którą musiał podjąć. Już nawet nie chodziło o sukienkę, bo to był jedynie kawałek materiału, który podgrzewał jego i tak rozbestwioną wyobraźnię. Chodziło o to co kryło się za faktem, że Nanao jej nie założyła.

Wślizgnął się do jej sypialni, upewniając się wcześniej, że wicekapitan śpi i kiedy ułożył się na swoim miejscu czuł – po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna – dziwny ciężar na żołądku, który nie miał nic wspólnego z sake.

Koniec z ukrywaniem się.

…

Strach. Przejmujący, wszechogarniający strach, który powodował, że wszystko wewnątrz się skręca, powoduje mdłości. Nanao czuła nieznośny ból w piersi, który powodował łzy i przerażenie. Uchyliła oczy i zaczęła krzyczeć, widząc płaczącą twarz kobiety, którą przecież znała. Którą kochała. Dlaczego one obie płakały? Przecież to ona była przerażona! Kolejna fala bólu przebiegła przez jej ciało. Wygięła się w łuk, wrzeszcząc z cierpienia i strachu. Dlaczego tak boli? Skąd tyle czerwieni? Dlaczego powoli wszystko się zamazuje? Nie! Mamo! Nanao spojrzała w znajome granatowe oczy i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, która była cała czerwona i taka dziwnie drobna. Nie chcę. Nie chcę iść. Nie chcę być sama. Nie chcę by było ciemno. Dlaczego jest ciemno? Dlaczego boli? Mamo!

Zachłystując się własnym oddechem Nanao usiadła i dotknęła swojej gwałtownie unoszącej się klatki piersiowej, wręcz spodziewając się krwawej dziury. Przymknęła oczy starając się przypomnieć sobie twarz kobiety. Były łzy, ale… Dlaczego nie mogła pamiętać rysów? Kim była ta kobieta? Czy Nanao ją znała? Pamiętała, że chciała się do niej przytulić. Chciała po prostu poczuć ciepło, gdy było tak zimno…

Objęła się ramionami, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Nienawidziła tych koszmarów. Przez ostatnie dwanaście lat były one coraz rzadsze, jednak wciąż były… I w takie noce Nanao nienawidziła swojej słabości i samotności. Była przerażona snem o własnej śmierci – a była pewna, że to właśnie było to – i trzęsącą się dłonią przysunęła poduszkę, by ścisnąć ją z całej siły. Czasami naprawdę potrafiła zrozumieć Hollowy i ich poczucie pustki – nie było niczego gorszego od samotności w chwili, w której najbardziej potrzebowało się czyjejś obecności i miłości. Poduszka była miernym substytutem.

Kiedy pierwsza fala płaczu minęła, pozostawiając ją apatyczną i zmęczoną, niechętnie poczłapała do kuchni, by nalać sobie wody i choć trochę się uspokoić. Musiała wyglądać normalnie następnego dnia. Musiała spojrzeć w oczy Lisy-san i wierzyć, że nie przypomina smarkającego się dziecka, które domagało się wspólnego czytania. Musiała spojrzeć w oczy kapitana Kyoraku i wmawiać sobie, że nie potrzebuje go do szczęścia. Tak, w dzień Nanao była bardziej niż zdolna do okłamywania samej siebie, ale noce takie jak ta… Westchnęła spazmatycznie wciągając powietrze i starając się opanować. Chciała po prostu zwinąć się w kulkę i płakać w najlepsze, ale w dzień czekało ją tyle pracy… Na samą myśl o tym odczuwała zmęczenie.

Odstawiła szklankę do zlewu i wróciła do sypialni, ale nigdy nie doszła do łóżka. Bo zza niego wystawała noga. Bardzo owłosiona i bardzo znajoma noga z bransoletką, której nie dało się pomylić z żadną inną. Problem był w tym, że ani ta noga, ani tym bardziej jej właściciel, nie mieli prawa znajdować się w jej pokoju o – tu spojrzała na zegar – pierwszej w nocy. Pociągnęła nosem, poprawiła koszulkę i obeszła łóżko, by spojrzeć na rozwalonego na ziemi kapitana, który leżał na swoim nieśmiertelnym kimonie, a kapitańskie haori złożył w kostkę i używał jako poduszki. Sakkat, oczywiście, zasłaniał twarz, ale i tak wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie śpi.

– Co pan tu robi? – wycharczała. Odchrząknęła, przełknęła niewygodną gulę, która pojawiła się w jej gardle i już konkretniejszym głosem powtórzyła pytanie. Odpowiedział lekkim tonem, jakby nic takiego się nie stało.

– Śpię.

– To moja sypialnia, panie kapitanie. Chyba, że się pan upił i nie trafił do swojej?

Nawet nie musiała pytać o to, jak pokonał jej barierę – był od niej znacznie silniejszy i szczerze by się zdziwiła, gdyby okazało się, że nie wymyślił ani jednego zaklęcia wyłącznie na własny użytek.

– Nie. Wiem dobrze gdzie jestem, Nanao-chan. Kładź się spać, musisz być wykończona po tym koszmarze.

Na samo wspomnienie przeszedł ją dreszcz i objęła się ramionami, nie chcąc się rozpłakać. Musiała być stanowcza.

– Musi pan stąd wyjść. Jeśli zrobi to pan w przeciągu minuty nie wniosę formalnej skargi.

Uniósł sakkat i spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

– No wiesz, Nanao-chan… Ja tu się o ciebie martwię, a ty chcesz na mnie skarżyć? Jak to się ma do naszego zaufania?

– Niech pan po prostu sobie pójdzie, proszę.

Była zbyt zmęczona, by znosić teraz jego humory. Zwłaszcza, że wpatrując się w jego znajome, ufne oczy, lekki uśmiech i czując tę przeklętą aurę niemal aroganckiej pewności siebie po prostu chciała położyć się obok niego i… I to był bardzo zły tok myśli. Założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów, żałując, że nie ma okularów, które mogłaby poprawić.

– Widzisz, Nanao-chan, chętnie bym sobie poszedł, ale jestem bardzo zmęczony. Ty również. Udajmy po prostu, że mnie tu nie ma, dobrze?

Tak, bo przecież udawanie, że nie ma tu tak wielkiego faceta jak on jest proste, prawda? Westchnęła i zadrżała, czując chłód – jej koszulka na plecach wciąż była przepocona po koszmarze, a ciało rozgrzane. Niepewnym krokiem, z całej siły starając się zignorować intruza, podeszła do szafki, wysunęła szufladę i drżącymi rękoma zaczęła szukać czegoś na zmianę. Jak na złość w szufladzie był bałagan i nie mogła niczego znaleźć, choć przerzucała rzeczy coraz gwałtowniej. Czując irytację, że nie może zrobić nawet tak prostej rzeczy znów poczuła łzy i przygryzła wargę, żeby się powstrzymać. Nanao nie była płaczliwa, nigdy, jednak te koszmary zawsze ją rozstrajały i przez przynajmniej kilka godzin po nich miała tendencje do użalania się nad sobą. Oparła głowę o gładkie drewno i przymknęła oczy, starając się opanować. Przecież to tylko koszulka. Cholerna koszulka, która na pewno gdzieś tu jest.

Podskoczyła, gdy silne ramiona owinęły się wokół jej pasa, plecy zetknęły się z czymś twardym i ciepłym, a szorstki policzek otarł się o jej własny.

– Spokojnie, Nanao-chan – szepnął prosto w jej ucho znajomy głos. Przeszedł ją silny dreszcz, a każdy jego oddech muskający jej ucho tylko wzmagał to dziwne uczucie, które się w niej zagnieździło. Tak bardzo tego potrzebowała…

– Niech pan mnie puści – wyrzuciła z siebie łamiącym się głosem, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Nie chciała, by widział jak bardzo tego potrzebuje.

– Nie.

– Proszę…

Przez chwilę był cicho, jedynie mocno ją do siebie przycisnął i pogłaskał jej policzek swoim nieogolonym, powodując, że wszystko w niej aż się ścisnęło. A chwilę później stał już kilka kroków za nią, pozostawiając ją znów samej sobie. W pierwszym odruchu Nanao chciała obrócić się i powstrzymać go przed cofnięciem się, ale szybko się opanowała. Nie była na tyle głupia, by robić sobie krzywdę. I starała się wmówić sobie, że ten chłód, który poczuła, to przeklęta koszulka.

– Jak pan się tu znalazł?

Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, siadając na wolnym krześle i opierając twarz o dłoń.

– Hm? Wierzę, że to było tak: pewnego dnia moi rodzice zwariowali i stwierdzili, że chcieliby mieć drugie dziecko. W związku z tym ruszyli radośnie do sypialni i – wciąż nie wiedząc jakie to nieszczęście spadnie na nich za dziewięć miesięcy – zaczęli…

– Nie pytam się o to co pan robi na tym świecie, tylko co pan robi tu, w mojej sypialni – warknęła, czując, że to jest znajomy teren, po którym wiedziała jak się poruszać. On rzucał głupimi dowcipami, ona się denerwowała. Łatwo było wejść w tę rolę, dawała jej złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i powoli odganiała strach.

– Wszedłem. Nie było to trudne.

– Kapitanie…

– Dobrze, już dobrze. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

– O pierwszej w nocy?

– Tak właściwie to byłem tu koło dwudziestej trzeciej, ale tak słodko spałaś, że nie chciałem cię budzić. Wiesz, że chrapiesz?

Apatia i smutek powoli zaczęły ustępować, a na ich miejsce pojawiły się dobrze znane gniew i irytacja. Wszedł do jej sypialni ot tak sobie, żeby porozmawiać i siedział tu dwie godziny! Naszło ją nagłe podejrzenie, że to nie był pierwszy raz – wydawał się być w pełni zaprzyjaźniony z jej pokojami, nawet nie rozglądał się na boki, by przyjrzeć się zmianom, jakie wprowadziła do tego pomieszczenia. A zwykle gdy znajdował się w nieznanym miejscu potrafił wykonywać wręcz niemożliwe pod względem fizycznym skręty głowy, by zobaczyć jak najwięcej.

– Jestem pewna, że gdyby było to ważne to obudziłby mnie pan. Jeśli jednak nie było to na tyle ważne, to mogło poczekać do rana.

– Nie.

– Cóż więc jest takiego ważnego?

– Nie włożyłaś sukienki.

Ucisnęła nasadę nosa, nie do końca wierząc w to, co słyszy.

– Włamał się pan do mojej sypialni w środku nocy, żeby porozmawiać o _sukience?_

– Gdybyś wiedziała, ile czasu nad nią spędziłem, to nie byłabyś taka zdziwiona – rzucił nonszalancko, nie przejmując się jej grymasem wściekłości. Kiedyś nadejdzie taki piękny dzień, w którym Nanao urwie mu głowę, była tego pewna. – Powiesz mi dlaczego jej nie założyłaś?

Zamknęła szafkę, w pełni porzucając misję odnalezienia czystego podkoszulka, i oparła się o nią, jednocześnie zastanawiając jak to jest, że jeszcze minutę wcześniej była na granicy z histerią, a po kilku głupich słowach z jego strony czuje się tak, jak gdyby cały koszmar nigdy się nie zdarzył? Co w nim takiego było?

Nie była pewna, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

– Nie miałam ochoty.

– A, a. – Pogroził jej palcem i miała przez chwilę dziką ochotę mu go złamać. – Nie kłamiemy, Nanao-chan. Chcę usłyszeć prawdę.

Skrzywiła się.

– To jest prawda, kapitanie Kyoraku. A teraz, jeśli pan zaspokoił swoją ciekawość, prosiłabym o to, by udał się pan do swojej własnej sypialni.

Westchnął i pokręcił głową, jednocześnie ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Było w jego oczach coś takiego… Nie umiała powiedzieć dokładnie co, ale nagle w pełni uświadomiła sobie, że nie tylko jest bez okularów i ma rozpuszczone włosy, ale również ma na sobie jedynie przepocony podkoszulek i krótkie spodenki. Dotychczas nie widział jej w niczym innym jak w szacie Shinigami oraz kimonie, które zakładała jedynie z okazji Tanabaty i Nowego Roku. Powstrzymała chęć przestąpienia z nogi na nogę, a także rzucenia się sprintem do szafy, by narzucić na siebie szlafrok i w miarę spokojnie czekała, aż się podniesie i wyniesie. Oczywiście mogła sobie marzyć dalej, bo jedynie usadowił się wygodniej na krześle, które zdecydowanie było przeznaczone dla kogoś niższego.

– Nanao-chan, jeśli chcesz bawić się w szarady i zagadki, to mamy na to całą noc. Chętnie tu z tobą posiedzę. – Tu uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, aż mu się oczy zaświeciły. – A może to twój podstępny plan mający na celu zatrzymanie mnie tutaj jak najdłużej? Nie musisz się starać, wystarczy poprosić.

– Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na pańskie pytanie. Może pan sobie iść, nie zamierzam pana trzymać.

Najwyraźniej byli w impasie – znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jak raz się do czegoś przyczepi, to nie było szans na to, że odpuści. Zresztą, co miała mu odpowiedzieć? Każde wyjaśnienie jakie przychodziło jej do głowy, brzmiało tak głupio, że prędzej udławiłaby się tymi słowami, niż je wypowiedziała.

Westchnęła ciężko, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Czy on naprawdę musiał być tak atrakcyjny? Ile razy marzyła o tym, że ma swojego kapitana koło siebie, w swoich pokojach, w nocy? Tylko, że zwykle wyobrażała sobie, że to ona kontroluje sytuację, że wprowadza go w zakłopotanie uwodzicielskimi uśmiechami, kręceniem bioder i że bez problemów siada mu na kolanach, by pocałować te pełne usta i drażnić swoje policzki jego zarostem… Nanao jednak była realistką i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby próbowała uśmiechnąć się uwodzicielsko wyglądałaby jakby ją zemdliło, a kręcąc biodrami zapewne przypominałaby bardziej pijaną kaczkę. Nie wspominając o tym, że gdyby próbowała go pocałować, to pewnie zrzuciłby ją z kolan i zwiał tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. W sumie to całkiem niezły sposób na pozbycie się go z sypialni, jednak później nie byłaby w stanie już nigdy spojrzeć w te uwodzicielskie, szare tęczówki.

Milczeli więc – Nanao wpatrująca się uparcie w spruty rąbek dywanu, Kyoraku wpatrujący się w nią. Nie musiała się nawet zastanawiać, czy ją obserwował – miała wrażenie, że to nie jego oczy, a dłonie, ślizgają się po jej ciele, powodując przyjemne ciarki. Ciekawe jakie to uczucie być przez niego dotykaną? Ile kobiet doznało tego uczucia? Ilu z nich się to podobało? Tego typu pytania pojawiały się w jej głowie częściej, niż byłaby skłonna przyznać. Czy w łóżku zachowywał się gwałtownie, czy też subtelnie? Przypuszczała, że był kombinacją obu tych cech – namiętny, ale i drażniący, pobudzający wszystkie zmysły gwałtownymi pocałunkami i śmiałymi słowami.

Chciała go dotknąć. Chciała pocałować. Chciała wtulić się w te silne ramiona… A jednocześnie chciała go wyrzucić za drzwi i nie widzieć do końca życia.

– I co? – syknęła, w końcu mając dość tego napięcia. – Będziemy tak stać i milczeć?

Uśmiechnął się leniwie.

– To zależy.

– Od czego?

– Od tego czy zgodzisz się na małe ustępstwo.

Nanao zmarszczyła brwi, bo bardzo nie podobał jej się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. Jeśli on miał jakiś pomysł, to raczej nie należało oczekiwać niczego dobrego.

– Czyli?

– Och, nie bądź taka podejrzliwa. Obiecuję, że pójdę sobie stąd i jutrzejszego dnia będę zachowywał się jak na kapitana przystało, jeśli…

– Jeśli?

Powinna go po prostu wykopać za drzwi. Albo przypalić kido. Albo po prostu powiedzieć Unohanie-san co o niej mówił.

– Jeśli założysz dla mnie tę sukienkę. Teraz.

Wzruszyła ramionami, jednocześnie czując ulgę – jak na niego to było całkiem stonowane zachowanie.

– Zgodziłabym się, gdybym jej nie zgubiła.

W koszu na papiery, ale tego już nie chciała dodawać, bo zaraz wsadziłby tam głowę.

– Zgubiłaś? – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Niemożliwe. Nanao-chan coś zgubiła?

– To nie jest zabawne. Byłam bardzo zajęta przygotowaniami do sprzedaży i zapomniałam gdzie ją położyłam.

– Ale gdybyś ją miała, to byś założyła?

– Oczywiście, jednak, jak już mówiłam, nie mam pojęcia gdzie…

Urwała, gdy nagle tuż przed jej nosem zawisła śliwkowa sukienka przytrzymywana przez owłosioną rękę.

– Patrz, co przypadkiem znalazłem. – Praktycznie wymruczał, jak kot, który zlokalizował miskę ze świeżą śmietanką. – Jak to dobrze, że sukienka jednak się nie _zgubiła_, prawda?

– Co…? Jak…?

– Och, widzisz. Wchodząc tu przypadkiem potknąłem się o twój kosz na papiery…

– Który jest w gabinecie zamkniętym na trzy spusty – warknęła, wyrywając mu materiał z ręki. – Dobrze. Proszę bardzo. Założę, popatrzy pan sobie i pójdzie.

– Och, zamierzasz się przebierać _tutaj_? – zaćwierkał radośnie, ale po chwili syknął i zaczął masować sobie głowę. – Wiem, że to z miłości!

Odpowiedzią był jedynie trzask drzwi od łazienki.

Kiedy Nanao zapaliła światło i spojrzała w lustro omal nie jęknęła. Cudownie. Od tego całego ryczenia miała oczy czerwone jak u królika – panie i panowie, oto Nanao Ise w pełni swojej zasmarkanej glorii. Nie mogła się już chyba bardziej różnić od tych wszystkich kobiet, z którymi sypiał jej kapitan. Zawsze były ładne, nawet te, które nie nakładały makijażu. Do tego bujne włosy, pełny biust, szerokie biodra, zgrabne nogi… Ta uwaga, którą poświęcał im kapitan Kyoraku jedynie wydawała się uwypuklać ich piękno. A te przekorne uśmiechy, które nigdy nie były kierowane w jej stronę…

Ona zawsze dostawała pobłażliwą czułość i opiekę, one niczym nieskrępowaną namiętność i zabawę.

Nigdy nie lubiła czuć się bezmyślna, a bycie zazdrosną o te wszystkie Shinigami było właśnie takie – bezmyślne. Nie miała nad tym żadnej kontroli. Bez udziału myśli wyobrażała sobie jak jego pełne wargi całują usta, które nie były jej. Widziała oczami wyobraźni, jak dotyka tymi dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi obce ciała, które wiją się pod nim. I bez trudu potrafiła przywołać wspomnienie tego jednego, jedynego razu, gdy przypadkiem go nakryła – ręce kobiety oplatały szerokie, nagie ramiona, które Nanao tyle razy chciała dotknąć… Nie. Stop. Wciągnęła powietrze i odetchnęła, zaciskając dłonie na materiale – nie było sensu zagłębiać się w ten temat, bo i tak nic z tego nie wyniknie poza kilkoma kolejnymi łzami, które niczego nie dadzą. Zwykle takie myśli powodowały u niej gorzki śmiech, dziś jednak była zbyt słaba na to, by trzymać się w ryzach.

Pokręciła głową nad własną głupotą i szybko przebrała się w sukienkę. Gdy ponownie spojrzała w lustro uśmiechnęła się krzywo – aż dziw, że nie domyśliła się, kto dokładnie zamówił tę sukienkę. Jeśli była jakaś pozytywna cecha charakteru, którą Nanao mogłaby przypisać Shunsuiowi Kyoraku, to na pewno było to jego wyśmienite wyczucie stylu. Sam nosił różowe kimono i _wiedział_, że wygląda w nim dobrze. Każdy szczegół jego ubioru był dobrany pod kątem efektu. To do niego udawały się kobiety z Ósmej, gdy wybierały się na randkę i nie miały pojęcia, co na siebie włożyć. To on doradzał mężczyznom wybranie tego czy owego dodatku na prezent dla ich ukochanej. I nigdy się nie mylił – jakby instynktownie wyczuwał, co do kogo pasuje i nawet jeśli utrzymywał, że robi to po to, by „pooglądać przepiękne dziewczęta w setce fatałaszków, które często zmieniają, nie przejmując się jego obecnością" to i tak wiedziała, że znajdował w tym przyjemność. Dlatego też widząc jak idealnie ta sukienka jest do niej dopasowana, nie mogła uwierzyć, że się nie domyśliła. Począwszy od koloru, który podkreślał jej oczy, poprzez subtelne wzory wyszyte srebrną nicią, aż po dekolt i ramiączka, które optycznie powiększały jej marny biust i wąskie ramiona wszystko było uszyte tak, by pasowało na nią jak ulał. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków i w odbiciu zobaczyła kobietę, która – rzecz niemożliwa – miała biodra! I nogi nie wyglądały tak koślawo, jak zwykle… Jeśli kiedykolwiek Wszechkapitan wywali go w końcu na zbity pysk za miliard różnych przewinień, to niewątpliwie kapitan Kyoraku zbije fortunę na projektowaniu ubrań.

Musiała go jednak uderzyć o jeden raz za mocno, skoro zapomniał o tym, co znajduje się na plecach i w przypływie jakiejś wyjątkowo zboczonej weny postanowił obniżyć tył sukienki tak, że, owszem, kończyła się przy kostkach – co ciekawie kontrastowało z przodem, który ledwo sięgał kolan - ale zaczynała dopiero w okolicach lędźwi. Całkowicie obnażając mozaikę brunatno-różowych plam, wybrzuszeń i dołków. Nanao, jak każda kobieta, była do pewnego stopnia próżna. Chciała czuć się piękna, jednak przypominając sobie o bliznach była tak daleka od tego, jak tylko się dało. Wiedziała, że to co robi jest głupie i bardziej przypomina samobiczowanie, niż próbę oswojenia się ze zmianą, jednak znajdowała w tym jakąś ponurą satysfakcję. Niestety, zdawała sobie również sprawę z tego, _po co_ to robi.

Były dni, w które wierzyła w gorące wyznania miłości swojego kapitana i nawet przypominanie sobie o tym, że absolutnie nie jest w jego typie nie pomagały – dlatego rozbierała się przed lustrem i wpatrywała przez ramię w swoje plecy. Wtedy z bólem przypominała sobie, że on był estetą, hedonistą i nie raz była zmuszona słuchać jego peanów na cześć pięknej, gładkiej skóry, którą podobno posiadała i jak bardzo chciałby sunąć palcami po tej nieskazitelnej powierzchni. To bolało. Było okrutne i złośliwe. Wiedziała jednak, że nigdy nie widział efektu pazurów Arrancara od chwili, w której zaniósł ją wtedy do Czwartej i po prostu nie mógł wiedzieć co robi tymi wszystkimi idiotycznymi wierszami, które nawet nie trzymały tempa.

Westchnęła ciężko i potarła zmęczone od płaczu oraz braku snu oczy. Nie czas na te głupoty. Poużalać się nad sobą będzie mogła już po zakończeniu sprzedaży kart, gdy będzie pewna, że wszystko jest takie, jakie być powinno, a nad głowami SKS nie wisi widmo wściekłego Wszechkapitana, który otrzymywał kopie wszystkich wydatków Yachiru-san, a za które jakimś trafem zawsze ona odpowiadała. Swoją drogą, że Wszechkapitan nie darzył jej szczególną sympatią, choć nawet nie umiała powiedzieć dlaczego.

Czując się niespecjalnie ciekawie, wróciła do sypialni i starała się zignorować sposób, w jaki Kyoraku usiadł prosto na krześle i pochylił do przodu, by wszystko lepiej widzieć. Powoli obróciła się wokół własnej osi.

– Już. Teraz może pan sobie iść – powiedziała sucho, nie patrząc mu w oczy i odwróciła się, by wrócić do łazienki. A niech ma. Niech pogapi się na jej plecy i niech zrozumie, że nie ma tu nic do roboty. Zacisnęła zęby, czując mimo wszystko smutek, bo teraz te wszystkie żarty, wiersze i komplementy się skończą. Nigdy nie flirtował z kobietami, które go nie interesowały fizycznie. Dlatego zdziwiła się gdy próbując zamknąć za sobą drzwi napotkała opór w postaci dłoni swojego kapitana.

- Tylko tyle? Nanao-chan, miałem nadzieję, że choć przez chwilę dasz mi podziwiać ten przepiękny widok. – Gwałtownym ruchem uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Kpił sobie? Nie. Uśmiechał się łagodnie, a w jego oczach wciąż było to dziwne napięcie. – Może trochę posiedzimy i porozmawiamy? Albo potańczymy. O, to jest dobry pomysł! Wolisz namiętne tango czy wolnego walca, a może tego przytulanego, który w świecie żywych robi zawrotną…

– Ślepy jesteś? – syknęła, przerywając mu ostro. Obawiała się, że wie dobrze, o co chodzi. Od kiedy wydostała się z Rukongai nienawidziła, gdy ktoś się nad nią litował, a i tak wciąż ją to spotykało. Jednak nie licząc tego jednego razu sprzed ponad stu lat, kapitan Kyoraku nigdy tego nie robił. I lepiej, by teraz nie zaczynał.

– Hm? – zdziwił się uprzejmie. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Gdybym był, to byłoby prawdziwe nieszczęście, bo nie mógłbym podziwiać mojej ślicznej Nanao-chan w przepięknej sukience opinającej jej słodkie ciałko jak druga skóra. Chodź, zatańczymy.

Złapał ją za dłoń, ale szybko ją wyrwała.

– Uważa pan, że jest mi to winny? – warknęła i, nie przejmując się smutkiem ja jego twarzy, kontynuowała. – To była moja decyzja, nie pańska. Pana tam w ogóle miało nie być! To był mój błąd i pan nie ma prawa brać tego na siebie! A już na pewno nie musi pan…

– Nanao, ja niczego na siebie nie biorę – przerwał jej łagodnie. – Tamta misja była pomyłką Dwunastej, która źle zbadała teren. Nie było w tym niczyjej winy – ani twojej, ani mojej, jeśli pominiemy milczeniem fakt, że prawo stanowi, iż na każdą misję powinienem się wybierać trzeźwy niczym noworodek. A już na pewno nic nikomu nie jestem winny.

– Dlaczego więc pan kłamie?

Uśmiechnął się przekornie i oparł o futrynę, tym samym więżąc ją w niewielkiej łazience.

– A dlaczego moja Nanao-chan sądzi, że kłamię? I w jakiej kwestii?

Skoro upierał się przy odgrywaniu idioty, to ona nie będzie bawiła się w półsłówka. Chciała iść do swojej poduszki w celu wiadomym, bo w tej chwili sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej chce jej się płakać, czy mordować – a to pierwsze mimo wszystko było bezpieczniejsze.

– Nie wiedział pan, że mam tak zniszczone plecy i czuje się pan w obowiązku udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo nie tylko sądzi pan, że to pańska wina, ale również nie chce pan, żebym ja źle się poczuła.

– A skąd wiesz, moja śliczna Nanao, że udaję?

Nienawidziła tego, że nie potrafiła go rozgryźć – rzadko kiedy wiedziała, kiedy jest poważny, kiedy żartuje, a kiedy jest zły. Wzięła głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić i ponownie przywdziać maskę chłodu. On chce grać głupiego? Proszę bardzo, ona również to potrafi.

– Ponieważ, kapitanie Kyoraku, gdy przychodzi do mnie pan zawsze udaje i żartuje. Tym razem jest tak samo, jednak prosiłabym by pan powstrzymał się od poruszania tego tematu.

– Hmmm… Czyli rozumiem, że byłabyś zadowolona, gdybym całkowicie przestał z tobą _żartować_?

– Tak.

– Żadnych komplementów, żadnych żarcików, żadnych czułych słówek, żadnego „moja kochana Nanao-chan", żadnych wierszy, żadnych prób przytulenia i pocałowania, żadnych prezentów bez okazji, żadnych kwiatów i okrzyków, które słyszą pewnie i w Pierwszej? Tego chcesz?

Pustka. Nanao czuła pustkę, bo właśnie dotarło do niej, że bez tego wszystkiego jej życie będzie składało się wyłącznie z wędrówek do biblioteki, wypełniania dokumentów i okazjonalnych spotkań SKS. Kiedy stała się od niego tak uzależniona? Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia od kiedy zajął on większą część jej życia, ale to musiało się skończyć. Trudno, znajdzie sobie jakieś hobby.

– Tak. Właśnie tego chcę.

– Nie będziesz za tym tęskniła?

– Nie, dlaczego miałabym?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której Nanao w pełni napięcia oczekiwała, aż on obróci się i wyjdzie, by następnego dnia powitać ją jedynie skinięciem głowy i wydaniem kilku poleceń – tak, jak to powinno wyglądać między kapitanem i porucznikiem.

– Wiesz, Nanao… – zaczął spokojnie mężczyzna, spoglądając na nią tak intensywnie, że nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w te szare tęczówki. – Kiedy kłamiesz zawsze uciekasz wzrokiem w dół.

– Ja…? Co? Nie kłamię!

– Proszę cię, nie znamy się od wczoraj. – Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej policzka. Odruchowo cofnęła się, ale tym razem ruszył za nią i powtórzył gest.

–Kapitanie Kyoraku… – warknęła ostrzegawczo, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Kłamiesz, Nanao. Chcesz tego wszystkiego, ale chcesz, by to było szczere zachowanie, z głębi serca, nie udawane. I takie właśnie jest.

Był zbyt blisko. Zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Z tej odległości czuła jego charakterystyczny zapach, czuła ciepło ciała i byłaby w stanie policzyć wszystkie jasne plamki na tęczówce. Czuła, że jej obrona słabnie i niedługo będzie jedynie drżącą kretynką w jego ramionach.

– To nie jest zabawne, panie kapitanie.

– Wiem. Nigdy nie poruszam z tobą tematów, które mogłyby cię zaboleć – nawet w żartach. I tym razem mówię prawdę. Wyglądasz prześlicznie w tej sukience.

Pokręciła głową i kciukiem wskazała mu lustro, które było niemalże tuż za nimi.

– To nie jest śliczne i dobrze pan o tym wie. Jest obrzydliwe i nijak ma się do pańskich peanów na cześć mojej jedwabistej skóry. Nie szokuje to pana ani trochę?

Uśmiechnął się lekko, tym razem wpatrując się w odbicie w lustrze.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nanao, ja od dawna wiedziałem jak wyglądają twoje plecy. Nie pytaj skąd, bo nie jestem pewien, czy chciałabyś znać odpowiedź.

– I co?- zadrwiła, czując, że naprawdę nie rozumie o co mu chodzi. Skoro wiedział, to po co te durne wiersze? I po jego uśmiechu stwierdziła, że naprawdę woli nie znać historii tego jak odkrył, co skrywa jej ubranie. – Pewnie powie mi pan teraz, że to nic takiego, że te blizny są piękne, bo zdobyłam je ratując pana i wszystkie tego typu brednie?

– Hm? Skądże. Nanao, nigdy ci nie skłamałem i nie zamierzam tego robić. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i zszokowała ją szczerość, którą w nich zobaczyła. To nie był jego normalny wyraz twarzy. I to spojrzenie przyciągało ją jak magnes, powodowało, że w nogach robiło jej się słabo, a w głowie lekko. Nieświadomie wtuliła swoją twarz w jego dłoń i przyglądała mu się z lekką niepewnością.– Twoje blizny nie są piękne, nie są estetyczne. Jak większość blizn są brzydkie, ale są _twoje_ i mnie nic więcej nie obchodzi. Tak długo jak są częścią ciebie, tak długo mnie nie obchodzą. Inni ludzie będą na nie patrzeć i się krzywić, bo nie widzą w tobie tego, co ja widzę. A ja widzę piękną kobietę, której piękna żadne blizny nie zniszczą. Bo dla mnie ważna jesteś _ty_, Nanao. Ty, jako osoba, a nie śliczna lalka. Choć twojego ciała pożądam od wielu, naprawdę wielu lat. – Obniżył głos, a Nanao zaschło w ustach i wpatrywała się w niego jak zahipnotyzowana, nie do końca rozumiejąc co mówił. Słyszała słowa, ale ich nie rozumiała. Jego poważny wzrok i usta wypowiadające słowa w pełni ją rozpraszały. Jednak ten ton… – Wiedząc o bliznach i akceptując je, bo są częścią ciebie. A wiersze były jak najbardziej na miejscu, bo masz przepiękną skórę. Przecież nie składasz się wyłącznie z pleców. Dla mnie, Nanao, jesteś całą osobą, nie jedynie fragmentami, z których kilka można odłożyć na bok, jeśli nie pasują do wyobrażeń i życzeń.

Objął ją ręką w pasie i przysunął do siebie, drugą dłoń wsuwając na kark, delikatnie go głaszcząc. Pochylił się i przytulił swój policzek do jej, lekko pocierając go krótkimi włoskami. Nanao poczuła przyjemny dreszcz, przymknęła oczy, a gdy jego oddech musnął jej ucho uchyliła z zachwytu usta i otarła delikatnie swój policzek o jego. To było takie… naturalne. Nawet nie wiedziała, w którym momencie przysunęła się tak blisko ani w którym dokładnie momencie jej dłonie powędrowały na te ramiona, które od tylu lat chciała objąć. Czuła się tak bardzo na miejscu, jakby zawsze miała się tu znaleźć. To była rzecz, którą najczęściej wyobrażała sobie po koszmarze, by podnieść się na duchu. A rzeczywistość była o wiele lepsza. Był zapach. Było gwałtowne bicie serca. Było ciepło. Jeszcze raz chciała poczuć jego nieogoloną skórę i zadrżała, gdy cicho westchnął – takiego dźwięku jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszała. Dłoń na karku na chwilę powędrowała w jej włosy i delikatnie się wokół nich zacisnęła w pięść, jedynie lekko powodując ból, pełne usta musnęły szyję Nanao, a ona sama odchyliła głowę, by poczuć jeszcze trochę… Kolejny pocałunek, tym razem śmielszy. Jeszcze jeden, nieco wyżej.

– Nanao…

Jego szept tuż przy uchu niskim, chrapliwym głosem, wciąż powtarzający jej imię pomiędzy pocałunkami, które doprowadzały ją do szału, były… Nawet nie miała na to słów. Nie myślała. Nie chciała myśleć. Zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na różowym kimonie, nieświadomie wyginając się tak, by poczuć go jak najwięcej. Westchnęła, gdy poczuła wilgotny język na skórze. Przytuliła się do niego mocniej i lekko zaczęła ocierać. Kyoraku jęknął niskim tonem, dokonując tym dźwiękiem morderstwa na tych niewielu komórkach mózgowych, które jej pozostały, ale naprawdę zabił ją w momencie, w którym zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, odrywając Nanao od siebie. Uchyliła zamglone od pożądania oczy i spojrzała na niego pytająco. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała, a który powodował dziwne sensacje w podbrzuszu.

– Jeszcze chwila i nie będę w stanie się opanować – powiedział tak cicho, jakby głośniej wypowiedziane słowo miało zniszczyć coś niewiarygodnie cennego. – Jutro… Jutro oboje będziemy zajęci, ale chciałbym wrócić do tej rozmowy wieczorem.

Skinęła głową, bojąc się otworzyć usta. Przecież po czymś takim chyba jej nie odepchnie, prawda?

– Wrócę tu, Nanao-chan. – Dodał pewnym głosem, najwidoczniej zauważając jej niepewność. – To jest dokładnie to, czego chcę, jednak najpierw chcę ci coś powiedzieć. W chwili obecnej jestem jednak na to zbyt… rozkojarzony. – Podszedł i delikatnie musnął jej czoło ustami. – Dobrej nocy, kochana Nanao-chan. Mam wielką nadzieję, że jednak założysz jutro sukienkę.

I już go nie było.

Jakby to wszystko było jedynie snem.

…

**,**

**.**

**Niezbyt przyjemna wiadomość: laptop umarł mi na śmierć i panowie w serwisie stwierdzili, że jedynie cud na miarę zmartwychwstania będzie w stanie mu pomóc. W związku z tym nie wiem kiedy będę mogła zacząć pisać od nowa i kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział. Przepraszam również, że nie będę odpowiadała na Wasze wiadomości – będę się starała, ale na komputerze jestem jedynie gościnnie i zwykle na krótko.**

**Mimo tego czekam niecierpliwie na komentarze! :) Bardzo mnie ciekawi jak odnosicie się do tej nowej, nieco niepokojącej strony Kyoraku.**


End file.
